Secret Deal
by DanieSora
Summary: Alfred, son of the Kirkland Company owner, needs to get laid. What will happen if he asks the Russian janitor for a little secret deal? Will he accept or refuse? And if the deal is made will that change their lives? RussiaxAmerica human AU. Rate will grow to M for boyxboy smex
1. Chapter 1

******Secret deal**

**Summary**: Alfred, son of the Kirkland Company owner, needs to get laid. What will happen if he asks the Russian janitor for a little secret deal? Will he accept or refuse? And if the deal is made will that change their lives?

**Pairings:** RusAme

**Warnings:** There will be explicit sex, boyxboy! Language content and innuendos.

**Style:** Office human AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters.

* * *

**Secret Deal**

Alfred Kirkland, or Alfred Jones as he wants to be called because it's more heroic, is a 21 years old man working for his father company, Arthur Kirkland.

At tender age he found that he would took care of the company after his father retire, at the beginning he hated the idea and even found himself escaping home, but now he is a productive part of the modernization of the company.

Alfred is young and energetic. He has charisma and draws people to him which made him the perfect 'face' of the company. Young women rave falling for him and in trade the company grows.

To say he is a busy young man is an understatement; he spends his day on the company or with his few friends and, truth be told, he doesn't get laid, at all.

He had is share of women and men in college, he was part of the baseball team and even practiced some car sports for the adrenaline, but when he had to step into the business, he had to left that life.

He still engages in video games with Kiku, an older Japanese man that is his father right hand on the company. He also spends time with Matthew, almost the same age as him and son of the second major chef, Francis Bonnefoy. Francis and Arthur spent most of their times at each other throats but when they work together the company grows in an incredible rate. They are most time together, they say they hate each other but can't live without each other. Alfred saw on television that they are considered '_frenemies'_, funny huh? Media is always right though and Alfred agrees completely with that description.

There is also another reason why he doesn't get laid or have someone in his life, he is bisexual with preference for men. His father doesn't know, he decided to keep it from the tight closed man, surely the man wouldn't take it lightly. It would be also bad publicity so he keeps his secret to himself. Only his best friend Matthew knows about it.

Because he is a very social person he needs to feel the person with him, to touch and hear him so his hand is obviously not enough. With time his sexual frustration and need increase to a degrading level, he found himself yelling for nothing, angered, frustrated and wondering if not getting laid is the reason Arthur is always yelling… Oh, well, he truly doesn't want to know _that_.

.

''And that's why this incredible robot would increase our sells with the young people!'' Alfred proclaims excitedly, Arthur looks at him frowning but is Kiku who speaks first.

''I agree with Alfred-san, it would give the youngsters a reason to buy from us and not from Wang.''

Wang Company is the major rival. They are always in dispute with the Chinese company, sadly they are selling more again and Alfred needs to think about something to improve their sells.

''Bloody hell, this is an idiotic idea!'' Arthur almost yells.

''_Oui_, I have to agree with _cher_ Arthur this time. Alfred dear its tasteless.''

''You're tasteless and this is totally an awesome idea!'' Alfred yells and Arthur stands.

''Lad, go catch some fresh air while we discuss this and then we'll call you.'' Alfred frowns and leaves the room banging the door loudly.

'_Bastards, who they think they are, it was totally cool and kiku agreed,-'_' he murmurs to himself angered.

He was so lost in his inner monologue that he bumped into something; he looked up and saw a janitor. A tall broad man with light hair and wide amethyst eyes that stared at him in slight shock.

''Uh, sorry dude I didn't see you…'' he said in a small voice, did he said he likes big guys? Oh, well, its totally his thing, they are like Super Hero's you know, and they can lift him, because he is not little and has a little extra weight that he is _totally_ working on mind you; and they are comfy, and cuddly and- shit he's talking.

''…being no problem. I should be the one apologising, it was me who was not looking where I was going.''

''Oh, fine… sorry…'' Alfred laughed a bit and the man smiled a bit tight, did he say something wrong?

''I must go…'' Said man started walking away and Alfred couldn't help look at him, at his broad back and round ass-, was that a scarf with the company janitor's suit? It was… strange… Damn he must be totally hot under that ugly dark blue suit, _and_ he was handsome…

He wined and walked to the door again, he bets the janitor is fucking more than he is…

He hasn't seen the man on that day but couldn't forget the strange purple eyes and how broad the guy looked. He even made an awesome pop art sketch on his table of the man, that's how awesome his sketching skills are. Damn, he needs to get laid.

* * *

**Notes**: Next, Ivan.

Yes, this is very short. Good news is that this will be quick, I have everything plotted~~

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing.

I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

******Secret deal**

**Summary**: Alfred, son of the Kirkland Company owner, needs to get laid. What will happen if he asks the Russian janitor for a little secret deal? Will he accept or refuse? And if the deal is made will that change their lives?

**Pairings:** RusAme

**Warnings:** There will be explicit sex, boyxboy! Language content and innuendos.

**Style:** Office human AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters.

* * *

**.**

Ivan Braginsky is a 23 years old emigrant in the United States. His family came here from Russia to find a better life but, being three brothers and one single mother, life was not easy.

He had a very normal life and is an ordinary person who fights for living every single day; bills must be pay, food must be buy and his sisters need protection. That's everything he thinks about and he is very content with that. Since his sisters are happy he finds himself happy.

Not being able of continuing studies he was forced to settle down and start working. He made a few jobs but with his low study level he has he is not able of having a good paying one. Currently he is a janitor in the Kirkland Company, and this is the best place he worked on, that's saying something.

He also does a few works outside, mostly artisanal things. He enjoys build things in wood and takes pride in the few works he sold and had built.

When young he had ballet lessons, once on America he had to stop them and settle for sports. He had a hard time fitting in the United States because of that fact and his chubby appearance, but soon he grew bigger and stronger putting those teens on their _places_. He also enjoys hitting things so he goes to a boxing club sometimes to vent frustrations. He wished he could vent some other frustrations there. Builders and drug addicted men are not his thing…

With the little time he has left he doesn't have time for romance, not that he thinks anyone would be interested, at least not the same gender as he would like. Yes, he is gay, he doesn't find woman appealing so he doesn't even try. He guesses that he would be considered a 'bear' in the urban community but he is not fat only chubby and big boned so he doesn't know where he is placed. Are there categories? Who knows… he doesn't really care…

His virginity was lost for an older albino man, not his wisest choice though. After that only one Lithuanian was his partner, they held a relationship through two years then the man had to move and brake a bit of his heart. Now he is lonely and frustrated again. He is a little affectionate and would like to have someone but in this city men like him are not well seen.

After some days working on the company he saw a loud annoying blond talking with their Boss, said blond was not only annoying and loud but was also very pretty and warm. He showed charisma and draw people to him, Ivan himself felt drawn to the man.

He was not a man that was interested with anyone; he liked intelligent, warm and nice people. People able to make him laugh, that have values and fight for what they believe. He doesn't know if the blond is like that but he seams to be.

He had the chance of seeing the man a few times. Once talking with Francis about the company publicity, he was the one having the idea of being the face, well, it worked. Another talking warmly with Kiku making the normally stoic man laugh and a last one arguing with Arthur, he defended his idea with nails and bites. Yes, he is indeed an interesting man but obviously straight and too rich to even notice him.

The most he could do was to indulge in rather promising thoughts a few times, and not more than that.

Today he knows as a fact that the man saw him. He was cleaning a distinct painting on the hallway of the meeting room when a very annoyed blond left that same room hitting the door so loudly that Ivan almost jumped. He looked to the side and saw the blond murmuring and angered so he decided to leave the man alone when the said man bumped into him and looked up. Blue clear eyes behind glasses locked with him and he just stared not sure what to do.

The man started talking and apologising and he had the need to apologise too, after all he should have seen where he was going and with that he went away. The blond probably had something important waiting for him and Ivan didn't want to interrupt his thoughts.

Later that day he came home tired. He did his work and then walked to his little 'office' room to work with the wood, a new project that he was not still sure what would be but he refused to stop doing. In the evening he saw his sisters and had dinner with them.

''Brother I will spend the night in my boyfriend house, do you mind take care of Natalia?'' Yekaterina or Katyusha as they call her asked politely, he nodded.

''_Da_, do not worry, we'll be fine.'' He smiled seeing the happy smile on his big sister face and paled a bit when the younger grabbed his arm.

''Brother, we'll have the house for us, won't that be nice?'' Natalia, their half sister said clinging harder to his arm.

''O-of course sister, we can see a movies yes?'' he said trying to prevent possible marriage propositions.

''That's a good idea Vanya! Natalia behave!'' Katyusha said sternly and Natalia dropped his arm.

''I am behaved… today I rejected another man on my class! I only have eyes for brother.'' She said proudly and Ivan sighed.

''Sister, you need to find a nice boyfriend yes?'' she was a really pretty girl and would be so sweet if she wasn't obsessive with him.

''I find a boyfriend when you found a girlfriend!'' she sniffed angered at such prospect and he sighed, it will be a long night.

* * *

**Notes**: Next, a very bad thing happens to Alfred... oh dear, things developing~~

.

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing.

I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

******Secret deal**

**Summary**: Alfred, son of the Kirkland Company owner, needs to get laid. What will happen if he asks the Russian janitor for a little secret deal? Will he accept or refuse? And if the deal is made will that change their lives?

**Pairings:** RusAme

**Warnings:** There will be explicit sex, boyxboy! Language content and innuendos.

**Style:** Office human AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters.

* * *

**.**

''Hey Mat!'' Alfred clapped Matthew's back a bit too strongly and grinned. ''Tomorrow we'll go to the Zoo right?''

''Uh, about that…'' Matthew started and Alfred frowned, not again.

''Dude, don't tell me you already made plans without me…''

''Well, yes… You see…''

''Yeah, yeah, you have a boyfriend… Fucking pothead…'' He sighed; even his gay friends have someone, just his luck…

''Sorry…'' He bit his lip and Alfred dismissed him with a wave.

''That's fine... I'll see if Kiku can take the day and play video games with me…''

.

_.Meanwhile._

_._

''I tell you he's gay Arthur, only you don't believe in me.'' Francis said in a low tone.

''Yes, and you have a radar.'' Arthur said sarcastically.

Ivan really didn't mean to intrude but they were passing through the room he is cleaning and was forced to hear the private talk. Its one of the things of being a janitor, he's not particularly fond of it though. You know everything, even what you don't need to.

''Cher, if you don't believe is with you…''

''Sod off frog! If you still want lunch with me you'll shut that pretty mouth of yours before I throw you to the gutter.''

''I prefer skip right to desert _Coeur_.''

''Stop that, not _here_! Bloody frog, one day I'll leave you in the streets to die.''

''You'll never be capable of that. You love me too much~.'' Francis chuckled and Ivan could swear he heard a punch hitting flesh. Damn, the little Brit can throw punches.

The voices became too far to hear and he continued scrubbing the scratched table. If he finds who writes on this table he'll hit him, violently. Oh great, who write this did a stick man with a cape and another with a something on his neck… how childish… cute, but childish. And these men earn much more than him, how unfair. He still haves fun trying to decipher those sketches.

**.O.**

The worst thing ever happened to Alfred Jones.

You know when you don't have anything to do so you go to the internet to _derp_ around and suddenly you open some porn tab and you become aroused so it becomes _fapping_ time but your boss, on this case, dad, calls you for an urgency meeting?

Yes, it's the worse thing ever!

He suffered from severe blue balls and was horny all the meeting, even the French guy with age to be his father looked hot! Well, he is very well preserved for his age, he still steels hearts and more compromising things because he's still looking firm and-, but that's not the point.

The point is that the meeting ended and he was forced to stay back a bit more to avoid embarrassments. Yes, the fucking boner was still there… It went and came because somehow someone spoke about Superman or Super ball, it doesn't matter, but he ended figuring Superman as a totally hot guy with great ass and abs and bam, raging boner.

He was considering his choices of going to the bathroom and release or waiting and _do it_ at home when a pale tall man entered on the room. It was the 'hot' janitor.

Yes, he knows, he has a strange sense of hot but the guy is huge and broad and cute now that he can look at him properly. Yes, he knows he is attracted for the janitor… he likes big things, problem? _Ah, didn't think so!_

The said man entered on the room not noticing him and looked up blinking. ''Ah, sorry I didn't think someone would be here, I will come back later…'' he said in a soft voice and Alfred found himself shaking his head.

''No way dude, clean around, I'll be gone in a minute…'' he started placing the papers and things on his briefcase but stopped when the man walked to him with a wider smile and creepy cold look.

''Hmm, you are the one sketching on the table yes?'' he stated more than he asked and Alfred looked down, _ups_.

''Yeah, the meeting gets boring… I…'' shit the man was on his side.

''And because of that you thought it would be good to make me loose time cleaning your silly stick figures from the table…'' Alfred frowned, _hell no, his sketches are awesome!_

''They are works of art you dick!'' he yelled standing.

''I am not the one making other people work become harder!''

''Learn how to clean properly and you won't have a problem!''

Ivan glared at him and he shoved the rest of his own things on the briefcase. ''You are very annoying.'' He stated and Alfred looked up to him.

''So are you!'' He shoved the man to pass for him feeling him solid as a wall and not moving, suddenly he was well aware of his little problem growing again.

''I would appreciate if you do not sketch on the table, some of us need the little time they have.'' He said briefly with a sigh and Alfred frowned angered again.

''Yeah, yeah, hot girlfriend waiting at home, I get it dude…'' Alfred passed him annoyed wondering why the hell a hot dude like him is alone when he heard the other talk.

'_'Nyet_, sisters…'' he blinked, shrugged and arranged the chair grabbing a few papers and throwing them to the garbage can. Alfred stopped and looked back.

'_'Net_? What's that?'' Some other language right? The guy has a little accent now that he thinks about it.

The pale man stopped his work and looked up ''It means no, its Russian.''

''Oh, 'kay…'' Alfred started walking away but stopped at the door biting his lip, he said sisters not girlfriend, well, he has nothing to loose. ''What's your name Russian dude?''

Ivan frowned keeping his work, now scrubbing the sketched table. ''Ivan Braginsky.''

''I'm Alfred Jones, see you around.'' With that he walked away, a ranging boner that got harder somehow as he heard the rolling words that became the name of his newest fantasy.

Ivan looked to the sketches confused, were those two male stick figures having sex? No, the blond is probably straight and his sketches are really crappy, easily misunderstood. Of course he will keep the amusing part of figuring the sketches hidden; he shouldn't even allow the man to do this. He gave no more though and kept scrubbing; now he knows who the one is making his job amusing and harder.

.xxx.

Alfred looked to his Batman poster then to his NASA one. How great would be sex on the moon? Totally cool, right? Shit… he really needs to get laid.

He has been thinking hard, he can go to a club and dance with some hot guy and have a little fun with him, he done it once before. But then he remembered he may be known and then it would ruin his image… Now he can't ruin the image he has on the firm, he's the face, the publicity.

He even thought in getting a quick one with Matthew, but he is in a relationship, can't do. Besides they suspect they are related somehow so it would be nasty. Not it prevented them that one time, well four times to be exact, not that he was counting them.

After a bit of thought that passed from whales and aliens because he looked again to his posters, yes he has a 'save the whales' poster and a E.T. too, he found himself remembering how rock hard the janitor, Ivan, was underneath the coat.

He wouldn't mind go for a ride with the janitor. Don't take him wrongly, he's not a men whore or even fucks with everyone but it has been two years since he had some and he is still a young active male. He has _needs_.

He wonders if Ivan is straight, he can ask, it would be weird though

_'Hey Ivan, you remember me, the guy who draw himself with a cape fucking you? Yeah, so are you straight 'cause I would totally love to bang you!'_

Nah, that can't be… He needs to be subtle, eh can be subtle right?

_'Hey Ivan, so, you look a nice guy, are you getting laid, you sure look like someone who would be totally hot in a homosexual sexual relationship!'_

Yeah, that would be subtle right? Maybe not _that_ subtle… damn… He can totally see the guy punching him after this.

He dropped his head on the soft pillow and sighed, this is not good.

Wait, he's rich! Ah, he can pay for a good lay… Damn, that would be bad publicity, unless it was some secret deal, like in spy movies, yeah… Now, who could he pay to keep a thing like this? It has to be someone who needs the money, because he is not _that_ bad, and someone who can keep it secretly. Only one person came to his mind, Ivan. Perhaps if he finds a bit about the man he can gather the courage to do this.

.

Ivan looked at his big sister and made a motion for her to enter into his little 'office'. She entered and sat on his side.

''What are you doing brother?'' She peeked to the slightly oval wood piece and Ivan sighed.

''I am not sure yet.'' She places an arm around him and kissed his cheek.

''You need a brake; it would be good for you to meet someone, why don't you go out? It would be good for you to have some fun and vent a bit…''

He looked at the badly worked wood. Yes, he could go out but he truly prefers to stay inside and rest, help Natalia with her homework or even help Katyusha making dinner. He is not very sociable, not that he don't want to be, he is simply awkward and tends to tell the wrong things and be misunderstood. He is not that good meeting people and feels uncomfortable initiating conversations. Besides no one wants to befriend him, they always have some intention or end up lying, betraying or leaving him so he doesn't want to bother. He has all he needs around him, his sisters and his hobby. It is enough.

''I don't think that would be good…'' he murmured looking to the sunflower painting Katyusha made a few years ago to him.

''But brother don't you feel lonely?'' she looked concerned and he shook his head.

''Nyet, I am being very fine as I am right now.'' His voice was determined and she knew better than object leaving the subject with some final words.

''I will think it would be good for you at least have a bit of fun, your life shouldn't be just us. Think about it, da?'' He nodded and sighed, he won't think much on that though.

* * *

**Notes**: Next, Alfred finds information and makes a preposition to Ivan...

Will he accept?

I know the chapters are short, but bear with me... is to create suspense or this would be too short XD

.

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing.

I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

******Secret deal**

**Summary**: Alfred, son of the Kirkland Company owner, needs to get laid. What will happen if he asks the Russian janitor for a little secret deal? Will he accept or refuse? And if the deal is made will that change their lives?

**Pairings:** RusAme

**Warnings:** There will be explicit sex, boyxboy! Language content and innuendos.

**Style:** Office human AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters.

* * *

**.**

''So dude, tell me about the janitor!'' Alfred said whispering to Arthur. Arthur looked to him as he was alienated; he was wearing dark glasses and looking around, was he on the spy phase again? Is still better than the rocker one, he destroyed the house and Arthur had to pay a few tickets because of the loud music and broken car windows. Wait, the 'save the whales' phase was worst. He ended up on jail… and threw rotten fish to a restaurant. The lad will be his ruin someday.

''Which one? And why the bloody reason you want to know git?'' Arthur fumed to him and he sniffed in a pompous way.

''I'm doing research dude! Chill! And I mean the Ivan B. _somethingsomething_. ''

''Who?'' Arthur blinked and realisation crossed on his face. ''You mean Braginsky?''

''Yeah, tall guy with really light hair.'' '_He's cute and looks totally hot under that blue ugly thing'_ he adds on his head as he makes motions with his hands making Arthur roll his eyes.

''Yes, it's him, the intimidating Russian, what about him?''

Alfred started shifting for a while as thinking what to say and then looked at him with a serious look. ''Tell me about him.''

''What do you want to know?'' Alfred sighed '_is he gay?_' nope, not the best way.

''How did appear here and stuff, don't know…''

Arthur looked at him and gave a frustrated breath. ''Look, lad, the man may be intimidating but is honest and doesn't mind getting his hand dirty. You don't need to worry about him…'' Alfred looked at him confused but soon realised that he was worried. _Better play safe with Arthur._

''Well, I don't think so! He's a commie right?''

Arthur looked at him ''Alfred, you realise that Russia is no longer a communist country and we make exportations with, if I recall your _friend_, Boris, lives in Russia and _is_ Russian.''

Oh, yeah, Boris is a nice dude, they were only together for a week during negotiations but they went hunting. Awesome week and Boris is a crazy dude. Wait, why is he thinking about Boris? Oh yes, Ivan…

''But I still want to know!'' he pressed and Arthur looked at him angered.

''He's a poor emigrant man fighting for living, leave him alone Alfred! I never thought you would neglect a person from their nationality and intimidating looks.''

''His looks are just fine-'' '_more than fine'_ he added on his head as he stopped himself from telling too much, ''I was just curious okay?''

Arthur looked somewhat relived and nodded ''Go to work Alfred… stop wasting my time…'' he stopped and added almost as an after thought '' and don't bother our subordinates.''

''Sure thing dad.'' Alfred grinned and walked away in a very spy fashion, crunching and looking around making a few co-workers stare at him in confusion.

''What have I done wrong to have a son like this?'' Arthur murmured and started working.

.

''Alfred, what's wrong?'' Matthew looked at him.

''Stop that, nothing's wrong…''

''Are you trying to start a new campaign?''

''Why?'' Alfred said between bites on his hamburger.

''You look very thoughtful…'' Matthew said as wrote something on his cell.

''No biggie.'' He dismissed Matthew with a wave motion.

Yes, he was thoughtful. He has this _huge_ problem. How do you approach someone and tell him that you want to pay him for sex? What if the person hits you violently? What if the person puts a disciplinary process against the company? Oh shit, what if the person kills you after sex and then puts a process against the company? He shuddered and blinked, wait, why would someone kill him?

He had this problem but couldn't help wonder if, even against all moral and ethic laws, Ivan would accept. And he really needs to release _frustrations_.

.

At the end of the day he stayed behind, perhaps he can indulge in some easy talk first. It would be easier to make up his mind right?

As predicted Ivan entered about half an hour later on the room with a little cart and- _was that a pipe on the cart?_ _Shit, the guy will kill him with a pipe! Panic alert, panic alert! Abort mission, abort mission!_

''What are you doing here comrade?'' a voice took Alfred from his panicking thoughts.

''Uh… ''

Ivan simply stared at him with a vacant expression and smile while waiting and Alfred shook his head.

''I want to be your friend!'' Alfred vomited after a minute of silence and Ivan titled his head confused.

''Why?''

''Why can't I?'' Alfred frowned,_ he can right?_

''Is not that, you misunderstood. Why would you want to befriend me?''

''Don't know, you look nice…'' He said standing and Ivan stood still and not convinced.

Alfred felt a bit awkward but started making easy talk.

''So, why are you a janitor?'' _'Way to go Al, bash his job and he will open his legs to you… stupid, stupid_' he wanted to hit himself but Ivan didn't seam to take it badly.

''I need the money yes? But because I have not many studies I take what I can, and Mr. Kirkland pays much better than the other jobs I had.''

So he needs the money, that's good to know… Maybe…

''And your lady doesn't mind?''

''My sisters don't mind…'' he murmured looking uncomfortable but Alfred really, really wanted to know something else… oh yes, he implied he doesn't have a girlfriend oh the other day…

Alfred looked at him, he looked handsome enough to have women trying to have him, _hell_, he looked handsome _and_ exotic with that pale hair and deep purple eyes, he could have any women… is he gay? He doesn't looks like…

''Are you gay?'' he vomited before he could stop, Ivan looked at him with surprised but kept calm and he tried to explain. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean, it just crossed my mind and… sorry... don't be offended or something dude…''

''Its being fine but I am sure that's something you don't need to know yes? Now if you may, could you let me do my work please?''

Alfred sighed and started walking away defeated. His stupid condition of vomiting thoughts when nervous, not cool… wait, he never denied….

He stopped right in front of the Russian, who looked all kinds of uncomfortable, and flushed a bit blurring out.

''Do you need money?''

''I am sorry but I don't understand…'' Ivan looked down at him. Alfred realised now that he was a head smaller than the Russian.

''Are you available to make a deal?''

''A deal?'' Ivan parroted confused but intrigued.

''Yeah but it's a _secret_ one…'' Alfred was gathering all the courage he had and looking into the purple eyes looking for a sign to chicken out. He found none, only curiosity on purple orbs.

''Secret? And what would that deal consist in?''

Ivan was curious, indeed curious. He needs the little money he makes and extra money would be great to pay for his little sister studies that are getting more expensive every month.

Alfred swallowed heavily and murmured in a small voice ''your word in keeping this deal a secret and 3.000 dollars.'' He has enough money to give and is willing to raise it. His chest kept beating frantically and his cheeks were hot crimson.

Ivan was surprised at the amount of money; he needs to work more than three months to earn such money but what he has to do? Surely something important, he said it has to be secret. Not much bothers him, he had a job disposing death bodies, _don't ask_, for a while so he knows how to keep quiet and don't give hints but… He looked down and ignored the flushed face staring at him intently.

''What do I have to do?'' he asked in a vacant voice, not giving in that he would do most things for that money.

_'This is a mistake, this is a mistake… shit.'_ Alfred thought and decided to put it bluntly.

''Sex.''

Ivan couldn't suppress the surprised look and flushed, _'why? Is he even? Oh…'_ he wasn't really expecting this. Of course the blond is attractive, and of course he would _like_ but that's against all he has ever done, and he did some heavy things.

''You don't have to reply right now… Just think about it and tell me something later…'' the blond stood back and coughed a bit looking at the confused shifting Russian. He had done it, he asked. Shit, he feels like some kind of pervert.

Ivan looked at the young man, only younger than him a bit he may say, but he looked younger. Said man made him a sex propose, he never thought that would even happen and Ivan was really taken aback.

''Wait… you… you want to have sex with _me_?'' he flushed awkwardly and hid a bit on the scarf noticing that the flush on the blond face spreading.

''I…'' he sighed and nodded ''yes… ''

''For money?'' all the reasons to put an end to this here were running through Ivan's mind, but the money and he couldn't say that have a fun time with the young is not appealing, it is incredibly appealing but… _Oh Ivan, you're going to Hell…_

''I can raise it, I… It just can't go out…'' he murmured shifting and looking up. He could run away now, but then he would get to gather courage to have this talk with the man again and he is not sure if he will have it then.

''What will happen if I say yes?'' Ivan asked; he would never touch the subject again right? It will be a one time thing. It would be the same if he went to a club or something for release as his sister suggested…

''Well, nothing… We would do it and then I pay you and you don't have to worry about a thing…'' he murmured, _is he thinking about it?_ Oh dear, he never thought he would think… he can feels himself getting a bit bothered.

Ivan frowned and thought for a bit, his line vision on the big windows of the conference room. Alfred started worrying, is this the moment that he will get punched? He can't shake the feeling he will get punched… He is practically asking to fuck the man as if he was if he was a whore…

''Da… I mean, yes… I… uh… accept the deal. '' Ivan said with some difficulty and hesitation. Alfred eyes reached a wide comic state and grinned.

_Of course he would totally want to get shagged by this awesome hotness. I didn't have to worry! Ahahah! _

''Uh… then, tomorrow?'' Alfred asked hesitating and mirroring the flush on the Russian cheeks.

''Ah, but where?'' Ivan asked and shifted back a bit, not sure of his own answer.

''I can't be seen, I…'' he made a pained face and ran a hand through his hair. ''Here? Tomorrow at the same time?''

''You mean...'' he looked around and took a breath ''Yes, as you wish.'' He will have to make sure he closes the door.

Alfred nodded and started walking away, not fast enough to be considered running but not slow enough to be considered natural.

''See you tomorrow then Ivan…''

''Bye, Mr. Kirkland.''

''Jones, don't call me that, I'm Alfred Jones… you can call me Alfred… '' he said before closing the door.

''Alfred…'' Ivan parroted not sure of what happened there.

.xxx.

Alfred went home and almost shoved himself to the bed. What have he done? And now he will have to do it… Not that he doesn't want it, the bothered feeling on his lower stomach shows him he wants, but it's so wrong… It goes against all the things Arthur taught him… Oh great, what if he finds out? _'Hey Arthur yes, I'm kind of gay and I paid our janitor to be my bitch for a day.'_ It would be a lovely conversation…

He knows he has this little molecule that makes him do things that only bring problems but… its just one time and shit, he is really in need. He can't even play a video game without get all flustered… Yes, his sexual frustration reached critic levels.

Looking in the bright side he won't have to be afraid that the person will tell everyone. It's just like a fling but he pays for description… yeah, like this it doesn't sounds bad…

Oh shit he has to buy condoms… He ran a hand through his hair and got up to check if he has lube, he doesn't want to make it painful for the other either. They will have a good time and never talk about it again. Yes, it will work just fine.

The next day he was slightly aroused, anxious and shaky. He hopes no one will bother him to make 'after work' plans.

.

When Ivan went home and was still in shock. The blond is very handsome and attractive, he doesn't must have problems getting women or men, he can guess he prefers men for his request. And he can also guess that not many people know it.

He looked to the wood and his utensils on the table in front of him, he can't work like this. All his thoughts go back to the decision he made, is not that he is regretting it, somehow he is not, yet, but practically allowed the blond to fuck him and he is not very used to bottom. It's something that requires trust and he surely doesn't trust the blond.

He sighed and placed his hands on the table. It's just like if he was to a bar, the same thing, he just receives money after… needed money… He feels that he sold himself but shakes it off. It's better to forget it until the moment or he will regret it.

He stood and walked to help his sister, today he can't think or all the moral and ethic reasons will crawl to his mind.

The next day he waited patiently and nervously for the late hours of work. He switched between moments of conviction and moments of denial. He is not sure what if he will do it…

* * *

**Notes**: Next, oh le fun times~~ *nods*

.

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing.

I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

******Secret deal**

**Summary**: Alfred, son of the Kirkland Company owner, needs to get laid. What will happen if he asks the Russian janitor for a little secret deal? Will he accept or refuse? And if the deal is made will that change their lives?

**Pairings:** RusAme

**Warnings:** There will be explicit sex, boyxboy! Language content and innuendos.

**Style:** Office human AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters.

* * *

**.**

When Alfred entered the conference room he noticed instantly Ivan, who was sitting and looking outside with an unreadable expression. He started worrying that the man changed his mind. Yes, he was nervous but also anxious, and he really wants to go for it. He is a man that takes chances and is impulsive, this must be one of the things he though and went for it with not much worry, now he regrets a bit. He should have tried to know the man before proposing this, but maybe is better if they have no strings attached… He just doesn't know anymore.

He stood on Ivan's side and looked down, Ivan looked up and he gave a tentative smile.

''Hey.''

''Hello…''

''Uh, did you thought?''

Ivan simply nodded and looked to the window again.

''You changed your mind wasn't it?'' Alfred sighed a bit disappointed but Ivan shook his head.

'_'Nyet_, I still keep my answer I just want to make sure this won't leave here and will have no, -how do Americans say-, strings attached.'' He murmured and stood walking to the door locking it.

''Yeah, I… it's a one time thing and I promise I will never touch the subject again.'' Alfred said with conviction and bit his lip feeling self-conscious again. ''You will keep this between us right?''

''If I said a word I would not only ruin your reputation but also mine.'' Seeing that Alfred was still worrying his lower lip Ivan sighed and added ''I will not say a thing.''

''Good…'' Alfred murmured looking at the man in front of him; he really needed to hear him say it before believing. Now, how should they start? Should he kiss? He likes to kiss but its too intimate… well, sex is also intimate. He shifted his vision from Ivan's lips to his eyes and saw that he was also worried. The top of his head barely touched the tall man nose and Alfred felt himself feeling smaller somehow.

''Do you have… supplies.'' Ivan asked shyly with a flush creeping on his face.

''Yeah, I brought… I'll be the one topping.'' He blurted out and Ivan gave a little chuckle at that.

''I had figured that out.''

''Good… should we start?'' Alfred walked to him flushing red and shaking a bit. He could see the Russian's Adams apple bobbing heavily.

''Yes… how should we start?'' the Russian started clenching and unclenching his hands not sure what to do and Alfred decided that kissing would be good for both, at least would distract them so he grabbed the tall man face and brought him to a sloppy kiss.

The taller man didn't respond to the kiss so Alfred kissed him for a while before the Russian, who took his time, started responding and place his hands on his hips. Alfred shifted closer wanting to deepen the kiss and felt the Russian doing the same. Somehow their mouths got open and tongues start fighting, hands start groping and both found themselves moaning deep on their throats into the kiss.

They pulled apart for air and Alfred was aware of how aroused he was becoming and how hot was getting in that room. He took his jacket and glasses placing them on a chair, Ivan also start taking clothes, namely his scarf, which he placed safely on the other chair.

Alfred bit his lip, and looked to Ivan wanting him to take more, as he started taking his own shirt and saw Ivan taking his uniform jacket revealing a black tank top.

Alfred dropped his eyes to take the sight, as he suspected the Russian was broad, he also has a slight chubby belly but his muscles are clearly worked out and Alfred wanted to feel them. His pants became a bit tighter watching the man undressing.

Ivan was also occupied staring at the tanned flesh of the handsome bond in front of him. He was not worked out but he definitively had abs, his belly had some embonpoint but he was not even close to fat or pudgy. He was really attractive and Ivan could fee his member growing at the prospect of touching that man.

_'Casual fun Ivan, don't worry… stop thinking…' _he told himself.

Alfred walked to Ivan and helped him take the tank top with red cheeks and ears while a pounding heart and confined erection were making themselves even more noticeable. He placed a hand above the Russian heart and felt him also beating frantically which made him feel a bit more at ease; at least he was not the only one nervous. He felt a hand on his belly and crawling up feeling his chest and he also explored the Russian chest, when he felt a finger rubbing his nipple he looked up to the flushing Russian face and licked his chest. The Russian gave a gasp and tensed but Alfred continued open-mouthed kissing and licking the broad chest. The Russian was not one to stay behind so he pinched his nipple as his other hand caressed his hair and pulled him closer.

Both missed being so close to someone, to feel someone wanting and craving them. The need for touch leaving no room for many thoughts.

Alfred bit a nipple and rubbing his pulsing erection, confined on his pants, against the hard groin of the tall man. Ivan rutted back and grabbed his ass with one hand to make them rub harder; Alfred eagerly complied and did the same using both hands to grab the Russian ass while kissing his jaw and neck, biting it a bit more roughly than he indented.

Ivan didn't seam to mind and started pulling his pants down, leaving his red boxers showing as Alfred took the dark blue pants and saw the huge erection confined in white briefs.

Alfred grabbed his hard member above the briefs and Ivan bucked his hips with a deep grunt. ''Don't tease'' Ivan warned with a deeper voice and Alfred smirked bringing him down for a bruising kiss as their erections rubbed pleasantly against each other.

Teeth clacked and clumsy tongues fought as Alfred grabbed Ivan through the ass and lifted him; Ivan gasped in surprise and clung to his back with arms, legs restrained by the pants and shoes, as Alfred placed him on the table with little effort.

''You're heavy.'' Alfred grinned and Ivan frowned.

''I'm big boned.'' Alfred bit his jaw with a smirk and went to search the lube and condom box on his jacket as Ivan took his shoes and pants from his ankles. Throwing them to the ground carelessly.

Alfred retuned with one condom on his hand, box carelessly tossed to the table, and a little bottle. Ivan looked at it hesitantly and Alfred placed the items on his side as he placed himself between his legs. ''Don't worry big guy, I'll be careful.'' He reassured and Ivan nodded pushing him and kissing him again. Alfred started rubbing the erect pulsing member with his palm, not very amused that the Russian was a little bigger than him, then he tugged his briefs and Ivan held onto the table and lift his ass making him taking them and shove them to the table. Ivan flushed even more and gave a groan as the air hit his erect member and Alfred grabbed it.

Alfred pushed back and took the man into his memory, he was flushed and panting while sweat drops rolled on his forehead and quick rising and falling chest. Alfred felt his cock throb and twitch painfully as he stared at the man bucking into his hand and lowered himself to his groin level biting and kissing his inner tights leaving his cock standing and neglected.

Ivan made a whine deep from his throat and Alfred decided to give an experimental lick on his member, said member twitched and Ivan made a soft sound as he looked down, purple eyes darkened with lust. Alfred took the hint and started lapping the shaft while grabbing the lube and coating his hands and fingers with it. Alfred grabbed the shaft with one lubed hand and started to pump it while sucking on the tip; Ivan gave a breathless shudder and breathed loudly. Alfred took the moment to rub his puckered hole with one finger and insert him inside him feeling Ivan tensing, he simply continued moving the finger in and out as he sucked and took more of the hard member into his mouth. After a while he inserted another and started scissoring feeling Ivan grabbing his hair and pulling him off of his pulsing dick.

''Slowly or I'll come too early.'' He warned and Alfred nodded moving up to sloppy kissing and licking his collar and neck as the fingers worked inside the tall man, a third was inserted and Alfred felt the body rejecting it, he kissed Ivan again and nibbled on his lower lip ''Relax…'', he felt Ivan tense a bit then relaxing more letting his fingers working freely as the other hand pumped his shaft slowly, teasing.

He moved the fingers and prodded around looking for the prostate. When he found it he watched intently Ivan taking a breath and grunting softly, with the other hand he finally pushed his red boxers down and pumped himself a few times to reduce the aching pain on his cock. Ivan grabbed the condom and placed it in front of him and Alfred took the fingers from him to place it on his heavy erection.

As he placed the condom he could feel Ivan biting and nipping his neck while sitting on the table. Alfred breathed shakily and grabbed him pushing him to the ground to kiss him and rub erections a bit.

''You're a top aren't you?'' he asked amused and Ivan nodded grabbing his ass to create more friction, Alfred simply turned him around and bit his neck. ''Not this time big guy…''

Ivan looked back with lustful narrowed eyes but grabbed the table with his hands and lifted his ass for the blond. Alfred Shuddered feeling his erection leaking and twitching again; he grabbed his hips and aligned the needy and angered cock to his twitching hole rubbing it teasingly. ''Are you ready?''

Ivan looked to the front and murmured a soft 'yes' and Alfred impaled himself slowly.

The Russian was tight, oh so tight and hot. He grabbed the hips in a bruising grip as he slid inside slowly, he heard the Russian make a soft pained grunt but he said nothing so he kept going. Once inside he released a breath and ran his hands on the broad shoulders and back, he felt the Russian rolling his hips a bit testing the pain and he moaned deep from his throat. _damn, best fuck deal ever!_

_'Oh God, oh God, oh God, so good, tight, ah!' '_'Aaah_, _tell me when I can move….'' He stood still and pressed his chest on the Russian's back licking and biting the sweated neck. His body was also sweated but none of them took great importance in the musky scent.

''I think you can move…'' he rolled his hips more freely and without pained noises so Alfred pulled off and then inside again. He slowly moved inside and out feeling the Russian trying to meet him half way and started to prod and test angles until he felt the Russian tense. ''There!'' he said panting and Alfred shifted to grab his hips and aim there creating a quick and hard, sloppy, uneven pace.

Grunts and panting sounds filled the room, Alfred kept pounding into the round ass seeking his own release and Ivan kept meeting his thrusts pumping himself with the same intention. After some sporadic and desperate thrusts Alfred came into the condom, deep balls on the Russian, he fell on his back, pulled off and grabbed the broad chest with one hand helping the Russian pumping himself with the other until he felt the man stirring, spasming and spending himself on their hands with a low throated grunt.

They stood in that position for a while until Alfred took the condom, knotted it and threw it into the trash. The Russian started dressing and he also did the same noticing the shed clothes on the ground, table and chairs. He even wondered if he was too rough on the Russian but the awkward feeling was back and he didn't know if he should to ask such thing.

''You will go now yes?'' the Russian asked after a few minutes of heavy silence, they were still breathing heavily and almost dressed.

Alfred looked to the side and nodded; he noticed the deep flush on the pale man face and was very aware of how hot his own face felt.

''Take it…'' he murmured giving him a McDonald's bag with cash, _hey, the bag was clean ok! Don't judge._

The Russian looked at the bag in confusion when realisation came to him he nodded but made no move to get it so he placed it on the table rearranging his jacket.

Alfred started walking away and looked back biting his lip; it felt bad to leave like this… The guy looks nice and he feels like he used him…

''I meant it…'' the Russian looked up locking the belt and he explained, ''when I said I would like to be your friend…''

The Russian kept silent and walked to the doo unlocking it. Alfred walked away and stopped in front of the Russian who was deep in thought looking at the wall.

''Was I too rough?'' Alfred flinched a bit at his own words and the Russian chuckled.

'_'Nyet_, you were just fine… but, why would you like to befriend me?'' he asked curiously and Alfred scratched his head.

''I told you before, you look a nice guy…'' the Russian nodded but made notion of speaking again.

Alfred sighed and walked away with a little half grin. ''Bye, Ivan.''

''See you around Mr. Jones.''

* * *

**Notes**: Next, after and a little intervention from someone who knows how to read l'amour, or sex... who knows, that French may have a sex seeking control device..

oh, yes! the deal won't stay here just for you to know xD Ivan will top the shit out of Alfred

.

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing.

I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

******Secret deal**

**Summary**: Alfred, son of the Kirkland Company owner, needs to get laid. What will happen if he asks the Russian janitor for a little secret deal? Will he accept or refuse? And if the deal is made will that change their lives?

**Pairings:** RusAme

**Warnings:** There will be explicit sex, boyxboy! Language content and innuendos.

**Style:** Office human AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters.

* * *

**.**

Alfred can't believe they went through it; he can't even believe how hot it was, a bit clumsy and awkward but hot. He got really into that with the Russian and totally worth it. He feels so much lighter and at ease, he really needed a good happy hour.

He was surprised how he reacted; he was not expecting to get so hard for the man, but damn, Ivan was a tight hot piece of ass. He was extremely arousing, his flush, his darkened eyes, his competitiveness, the small grunts and his voice getting deeper. He shuddered, he can feel himself getting hard just remembering the event of an hour before.

Ivan also looked satisfied, at least they had fun even if ended almost as awkward as begun. Yes, he is not a guy that prospects lots of one night stands. He likes the routine of a romantic relationship… Sadly he never kept many.

He looked at his X-box and smirked, Hell yes! Now he can play without getting too angered or horny! Its games night!

.

Ivan went directly to his room as soon as he got home. He's feeling guilty, not exactly due the _act_ they engaged but because he received money after. After all he also had a good time considering all the awkward and clumsy moments from both it ended being much more arousing and satisfying that what he thought. He dropped the money on the box he knows their sisters will not touch. He will only use it if needed.

He sat on the bed thinking about how he needs a bath and how his rear is stinging when he reminded that the blond wants to befriend him, even after this. Is he afraid he will say something? Must be it, he won't take it too deeply though, he knows he gets too attached and then it will hurt when the man leave. He prefers to keep his distance.

He sighed and went to the bathroom; yes he really needs a bath.

.O.

Next day Alfred ran to the office, he was late. Truth be told-, he decided not to think about the deal again.

He had lunch with Matthew, who rolled his eyes to the invitation but went with him to McDonalds.

''Dud, this is _sooo_ good… I really needed a burger!'' Alfred laughed and Matthew chuckled.

''You seam to be in good humour.'' Matthew stated munching some chips and Alfred looked up still munching on his burger.

''I am…'' he sipped his coke and Matthew's jaw dropped.

Alfred simply looked up with a confused face ''what?''

''You got laid!'' Matthew said and Alfred went dark red almost choking on his food.

''What?'' _how does he know? How god, Matt's a spy shit!_

''Yes you did Al, you look fine again, and are eating with ease… damn… it must have been a good lay.'' Matthew chuckled and sipped his orange juice.

_Oh, not spy… damn, one day he'll meet a spy! Not like that German guy that looked a spy and ended punching him yelling 'Stop following me!'. He was not one of them, but they are over here, he knows!_

''Even if I go laid you shouldn't be able to notice that dude… that's weird!''

''Alfred you are missing the point, I want details, come on!''

''Nuh-uh, I'm not telling a thing! It was just a one night stand!'' Alfred was still flushed but tried to ignore the images growing in his mind. _Oh shit, stop thinking, stop thinking Al! Don't you dare to have a hard on in a public place where children play!_

''Dammit Al… I always tell you and I haven't asked who it was just how it was…'' Matthew pouted and Alfred started shifting uncomfortably, he hates when Matt does that.

''Okay… he's a hot dude and was awesome, happy?'' _Bad thoughts, bad thoughts _and now he's aroused… stupid Matthew.

''No, where did you find him?'' _totally bumped into him ahah but I can't tell him that…_

''Not telling…''

''I can't believe it… Alfred F. Jones, did you paid for sex?''

If Alfred's face was red he was now lava in person, sweaty, hot and deep red. _And bye boner because of the complete embarrassment! _

''I won't judge! Remember that I went with you to hookers that one time.''

''Yeah… just… I feel guilty….''

''Why?'' _Duh, I paid a subordinated to be my bitch dude.. Oh yeah he doesn't know that._

''I may or may have not making him feel used…'' _And hopefully Arthur will never find out._

Matthew blinked and hummed ''Did you treat him nice?''

''Hell yes! It was a very good lay between two very hot and awesome dudes!''

Matthew laughed and nodded. ''I think you don't have to worry with that, he knew what he was doing. After all he accepted the money…''

Alfred continued to feel a bit guilty but knows Matthew is right. They knew what they were doing and Ivan accepted the money… Besides is like charity! He gave money to someone who needs but took sex… damn… this makes him feel bad somehow…

''Yeah…''

''Do you want to repeat it?'' Matthew asked to change his thoughts and Alfred flushed. _Hello boner growing back!_

.

Ivan spent the day working, nothing new. The only thing bothering him is the money he received and _why_ he received it… He is feeling guilty and he should have said not to the man, _but_, it was a really good lay.

He felt a bit disappointed that the blond only wanted to befriend him for that but he shook that thought. He is sure the blond has enough friends… He decided not to think about it anymore and kept working, until Francis ran to him and asked him to follow him. 'A catastrophe happened on the boss office', as he said. There it goes the nice peaceful day he wanted.

.xxx.

''But I tell you this will work out! We can't stop all our projects because an infiltrated man…'' Alfred sighs and Arthur stands.

''No it won't work and you know why? There's someone here taking all the bloody projects we idealise to Wang! I can't make a project that Wang will see at first hand and probably steal! ''

''Calm down _cher_, we will solve it…'' Francis stands placing a hand on Arthur shoulders but he slaps the hand away and yells louder.

''Calm down? You are telling me to calm down when there's a _wanker_ steeling our bloody ideas!''

''Alfred is right, we have to keep working and not show our weak side…'' Kiku tries to intervening but they are not listening anymore.

Information has been stolen and passed to the rival company and now Arthur is freaking out. To be fair Alfred only knows two versions and a half of the man, Angry, angrier and half homely, with only happens when Alfred, Francis or Matthew end on the hospital. He supposes this is only the angry, yes you don't want to see the angriest, _'I want to kill you and sell your bloody body parts ditching the rest of your body in a ditch!'_ side.

Only four people are present on that little reunion, in Arthur's office room. People need to be evaluated and possible 'moles' investigated; only the few loyal and trusted ones are there. Alfred is already bored to death. He started sipping on his coke, yes he has always one with him, is a necessity, it calms him down, no one is amused but most of the times no one cares, this is not one of those times.

_Ah precious coke that rule the world with your tasty fresh flavour! We should totally make a coke party… wait… damn, pissed Arthur talking to us…_

Arthur glared and turned to him yelling ''Stop eating and give me a good idea!''

''I'm not eating, I'm drinking and you don't take serious my ideas.'' Alfred bit back annoyed, _damn it was a good idea…_

'_'Non_, he does he just can-''

''Stop Francis and you Alfred, stop drinking that!'' he turned to Alfred slapping the air angered.

''Hey I drink what I want!'' with that he made an exasperated motion with his hand and the coke spilled on the table, hitting papers, his own laptop and the floor. ''Oh shit…''

''See! You always do this Alfred! Stop behaving like a kid!''

''I'll call the janitor…'' Francis mused and walked away.

''I don't, you just see me like one!'' he yelled back.

Alfred started cleaning his laptop with a paper towel hoping it won't be ruined, Kiku tried to save a few papers and Arthur continued to scowl him.

''You need to be serious! You'll be running this company in a few years!''

''I know, I know. Stop that! Fuck... I'm tired of this shit!''

At the moment Arthur started yelling again Francis entered on the room with curious Ivan and Alfred slowed his ministrations on the laptop gazing the two men entering on the room.

Ivan walked inside and stared at him his eyes widening slightly before returning to normality and follow Francis with a vacant expression that contradicted the thoughts on his mind.

''Are you even listening to me? Of course not! You never do!'' Arthur continued and Alfred indeed was not listening to him. His face reddened while he cleaned slowly the laptop and he looked intently at the motions he did on the laptop avoiding looking up. _Shit_, he was not expecting to see him so soon. To make things worse the very recent deal ran through his head. _Oh nooo, why does God hate me so much!_

Francis took note of the change in the young blond and peered curiously to Ivan who made no motion to show anything. He told Ivan what happened making him grab a few utensils and start cleaning while peeked at Alfred who was peeking to Ivan through the corner of his eyes while pretending to listen to Arthur. _Oh, this is something_.

Alfred peeked to Ivan who made not motion of looking from his work and noticed how the man had to bend to clean the table, his pants getting a bit tight. _Does a normal person get a boner seeing the man he shagged the last day, in the same potion he was shagged, while listening to his dad scowling him? He is not sure… but he is getting damn horny._ He looked up to Arthur who had stopped yelling and was rubbing his temples in frustration._ And there it goes the aroused feeling… It must be the huge eyebrows fault._

''I don't know what to do with you… You scratch the tables, you let papers everywhere, you insist in bringing food and not listening to me… Tell me what I should do, uh?''

Francis walked to Arthur and smirked to Alfred ''I have one idea, he could stay here and help our friend cleaning the rooms to make him understand how he is behaving and a bit of humility…''

''That is a very childish punishment Francis…'' Arthur glared at him but Francis simply smiled.

''Hey, that's not fair!'' Alfred turned to them fully.

''The problem here is he behaving like a child is it not?'' Francis smirked and Arthur frowned in wonder.

A devious appeared on Arthurs face and Alfred paled. _Shit!_

''You are right. Alfred you will do what he said! You will help Mr. Braginsky cleaning the rooms and only leave the building when everything is done understood?'' He stated and Alfred mouth opened and closed like a fish.

''But… '' _Oh no! Why? I will die of sexual frustration you fucker!_

''No 'buts'!''

Ivan turned to them ready to protest but of course he didn't. He was the lowest and his opinion was not good for nothing. _Damned blond._

Alfred kept glaring at Arthur and simply said. ''I'm not a kid anymore…'' with that he left the room.

.

Alfred was pissed, not because he will have to help Ivan, no. He is pissed because they all treat him like a kid. He is not a kid, he made sure to prove it plenty of times and still, his own father doesn't take him seriously.

He left the building to take a coffee. Yes, it may help.

.

After Alfred left the room Ivan finished cleaning the table and grounds hearing the three men complain about each other and Alfred's behaviour. To be fair they were a bit rough with him, at least Arthur yelled a lot with him for nothing. He left the room and went to his previous position thinking how it would be a pain to be alone with the blond when he got one idea. He can turn the cards around. He is sure Alfred doesn't want to befriend him and only said it because of the deal but he can pretend to want the same and then turn down the blond. Yes, in that way he won't get hopes and won't get attached. Good.

.

''He was totally unfair kiku…'' Alfred whined and Kiku sighed.

''Alfred-san he only wants what is best for you.''

''Yeah, arrest me in a room and make me overwork until the day I die...'' Alfred whined and kiku tried not to sigh.

''Don't be overdramatic..''

''So, game night? ''

''I have a date today, I can't.''

''With who, the internet girl?''

''Hai, Sakura.''

''Good luck with the plant girl then..''

''She is not a plant Alfred-san…''

''She has a name of a tree.''

''It's a beautiful name.''

''I'll still call her plant girl dude…''

Kiku chuckled and he sighed.

''Well, my stop. Got to clean the building… _Thank you so much Frenchie_… and I thought the dude was cool.'' Kiku chuckled and he shook his head.

''Don't laugh dude it's a conspiracy I tell you!'' He laughed and said goodbye. At least now he can try to befriend the dude…_ Hey yeah, he totally forgot that! _

He walked to Ivan who was in front of the janitorial closet gathering some things but his mouth went dry. Shit, this is harder than he thought…

''Hey…''

''Hello, this will be your things yes? Now follow me.'' Ivan said apparently not worried.

Actually Ivan was feeling very guilty and worried but didn't let it shown. Alfred simply followed him cursing himself. _Why does he loose his cool with the guy? Ah, yes, they fucked… and the guy is colder than a rock! All calm and collected… damn… he also feels like one... fuck... _this will be a bit harder than he thought but he is determined to befriend him either way.

* * *

**Notes**: Next, Matthew, things with Ivan and a new development!

.

Ah, yes I'll post every week from now on. I will have to prepare my week of vacations *nods* cool uh? ^-^ *really hopes to have a bit of fun*

Besides, this week will be filled with doctor and stuff... *sighs*

.

I am so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake. Sometimes things miss me and other's I simply don't notice, thank you for pointing that out but I hope it doesn't prevent from enjoying the story *flush*

.

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

******Secret deal**

**Summary**: Alfred, son of the Kirkland Company owner, needs to get laid. What will happen if he asks the Russian janitor for a little secret deal? Will he accept or refuse? And if the deal is made, will that change their lives?

**Pairings:** RusAme

**Warnings:** There will be explicit sex, boyxboy! Language content and innuendos.

**Style:** Office human AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters.

* * *

**.**

Ivan leaded Alfred through the building cleaning and telling him to do a few things. Alfred was bored to death though and tried to engage in some kind of conversation but what do you say to someone you paid for sex?

_'Hey dude, so I know I fucked you hard and tight but damn I know I'm good so talk to me instead of ignoring me'_ or perhaps _'dude talk to me, just because I saw you naked that doesn't mean you need to be shy about it!'_ that wouldn't work very well… the pipe was still peaking on the clean cart and he was not ready to meet it intimately. At least no yet! _He could totally use it for a cool Japanese moves like the ones he saw on movies. Then he and Kiku would make a fight. He would use the pipe and Kiku his katana. Oh no! Ivan would fight Kiku. Hell yes! Ivan would look totally hot fighting someone with that thing…_

Ivan was very pleased with the silence but Alfred being the sociable person needs to engage in talk and befriend the man. They will have to spend a week together so why not? He forced his cool imagination to die a bit, _yes Ivan drop that thing and Kiku go fetch Games, and food! Ahah, so cool. _His imagination rocks!

''So, what you do after this?'' Alfred asked making conversation as he cleaned a scratched table, his sit more specifically. _Damn, he will apply less strength on his pencil next time._

''Why'' Ivan asked with a vacant bored expression.

Soon Alfred realised the man is very closed and reserved and Ivan realised the blond can't stay quiet for a second, very annoying.

''I said I want to be your friend and I mean it!'' he huffed annoyed, he means it and it will make things not so awkward… he hopes. He could use a nice friend and the Russian looks lonely.

''You do not need to do that…'' he murmured dragging a chair to his proper place.

''Sure but I want.'' He said with determination. When he wants something he haves it. _Ah, he wants something sweet… Perhaps candy or Snickers… uh no! He wants skittles, yes!_ _Does Ivan enjoy skittles? Does he have skittles and he's hiding them for him? The bastard!_

''I said you don't need, what do you want?''

''Skittles!'' he said loudly and flushed, _wrong thought_. '' I meant, be your friend not your skittles…. Unless you want to give me skittles, I really like skittles, not the green ones though-.''

''No it is not being that!'' Ivan interrupted looking at him confused. _Skittles? The blond has been thinking of that all this time? Weird…_

''I want not to feel so guilty!'' He coughs softly looking away; its truth and he noticed the slight contorted look on the janitor face. Sometimes he can read people, when he wants to, and he doesn't like the idea of someone feeling guilty because of him.

''Why? I was the one taking the money.'' He frowned not understanding the concern.

''I was the one placing you in this situation.'' Alfred bit back walking to him as Ivan's face showed understanding.

''And be my friend would ease your mind….'' Ivan murmured as Alfred sighed.

He can't deny that it was a bit impulsive and well, he didn't want anything bad to come from it … especially guilt he never wanted to _use_ people. He felt wrong so he wanted to fix it. ''Also… ''

''I took money that worth's 3 months of work from you, I am the one wrong here Mr. Jones and I do not like to feel wrong!'' Ivan frowned and Alfred suddenly realised the problem on the other part. His own problem was to use the man not the money… _Damn, it was a good lay; he would pay the double for it!_

''But that's nothing from me!''

''It is for me!'' Ivan frowned the sweet smile disappearing a bit.

''I make it up to you!'' Alfred found himself saying. Well, if the man feels better about it and doesn't show guilt he will be fine with it too. Simple! _Ahah, he's a genius._

''How?'' Ivan looked down with curiosity. Alfred blinked and said the first thing that came to his mind.

''You said 3 months right so we do it three times! Shit… I didn't mean it-'' _I should think before thinking, fuck, now he will think I'm a bigger pervert! Oh damn the worse is that I really meant it on my mind... shit, shit… _

Ivan started thinking, if he makes him do it he will leave him alone and not begin with this 'friendship thing again' because Ivan will take profit of the offer. But then, should he use the man? Well, was rather good but…

''I … unless you want to… but…'' Alfred kept talking and Ivan made him motion to stop.

''I accept that!'' _Then you will leave me alone _he beamed, he doesn't need people trying to get their noses on his life.

Alfred blinked to him ''Really?''

''Da, but under my conditions!'' Ivan had a smirk as Alfred frowned waiting for the 'conditions'.

''I get to top''

Alfred's mouth went agape. He is no strange to that but hell, he's the man! The man in any relationship! Look at him, so hot and manly and …. _Damn…_

''Hell no! I paid!''

''You are the one trying to make up to me.'' Ivan retorted with a smirk that Alfred wanted to punch.

''You said your guilty too'' Alfred narrowed his eyes.

''Only from taking the money'' he bit back and Alfred saw the dare on the janitor's eyes. _He never goes back at nothing! _

''Okay, I'll be the hottest bottom you ever saw then!'' Alfred grinned when the smirk fall from the Russian mouth. He was not expecting that but nodded.

'_'Da_, as you wish now could you let me work?'' he retreated back and Alfred felt like he had won the argument.

''Sure…''

Ivan frowned grabbing the cleaning car, did the blond just fooled him or he fooled the blond? He was not sure anymore. But now it will seem a bit more fair, given the conditions.

Alfred followed him smirking, he will show him who's the hottest here in any position! _Ahahahah, a Hero wins in every position too! _

Then he realised he will have to bottom… Fuck.

.XXX.

Ivan went punching bags at the end of the work. He needs to release a bit tension; the American blond gave him a headache. He's sure he neglected all the moral and ethic he had and he prefers not to think about it.

A few punches and he really got into the fight against the heavy dark punching bag but was interrupted by a soft blond.

Said blond wore glasses and had curvy blond hair with a wavy strand of hair falling on his face. He strangely made him remember Alfred for some reason.

''I am sorry for interrupting you but could you tell me where is the room for lifting's?''

Ivan blinked and nodded cleaning a sweat drop of his forehead.

''Third door since the bikes on the left.'' The blond nodded and thanked in a soft voice and he returned to his training. _How strange._

.XXX.

Stupid Ivan and his stupid hotness… He really messed with him but he can't deny he wanted another good time with him… Besides he will prove him that he wants to be his friend without other intentions, yes. With all the competition he forgot that. The bastard thinks he only wants to fuck him. Well, he's wrong. He doesn't have many friends and wouldn't mind another… A fucking hot friend is always needed!

Besides now with a full night of sleep and a mug of cereals he had time to think and doesn't mind being topped by the janitor. He's big, hot and has a dick almost as pretty as his own. _Hey, he has a sexy dick with round perfect balls mind you! He's a full package of hotness. Ivan is almost as hot too… almost!_

He walked to Arthur who was reading something and frowning.

''How many days must I keep working with the janitor?'' Alfred asked with a smile and Arthur didn't even looked at him.

''A week… '' he trailed distractedly and Alfred huffed.

''Just a week? Damn… 'kay…'' This is bad, he needs time… the week started yesterday so he has 4 working days… shit he needs to be quick or he won't be his friend…

He started walking away leaving a very confused British man looking at him, _Wait, was he mad for not working? Weird…_

_._

Because of the problems on the company he has most of the day clean so he called Matthew to make him company.

''Come to my house and we'll make a movies night! ''

After some whispers on the other line Matthew replied.

''Sure but I have to go fetch Kuma first.'' Matthew warned and he laughed. He still sleeps with a bear, it's cute!

''Yeah and I'll be late…'' Alfred shot back playing with a bouncing ball.

''Hot date? ''

''… uh, not really. I have to clean with the janitor.'' He flushed a bit at that.

Matthew laughed, _the bastard, not funny!_ ''Why?''

''Stupid Arthur.''

''Poor you.'' Matthew teased and he grinned.

''At least the janitor is a total cutie pie.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, I'm trying to befriend him ya know?''

''Why?''

''He seems a nice dude but he seams a bit lonely with sad eyes…'' He frowned a bit. The man truly has sad eyes and that bothers him a bit.

''Oh, you are trying to be a hero.'' Matthew stated and Alfred nodded.

''Of course! It's my duty as the Hero.''

''And this has nothing to do with the sex you guys had?'' Matthew shot back chuckling and Alfred flushed. _Why did he tell him, why?_

''Hey I told you not to mention that again!''

''You were the one telling me…''

''Yeah yeah… big mistake dude.'' He said smiling but with an offended tone making the other laugh.

''Come on… I tell you when I try new thing.'' He tried to balance and Alfred grinned.

''Oh yeah, how was the sex on roof?''

''We were potted but Al…'' Matthew stopped to create expectation and continued with a serious voice. ''it was amazing!''

Alfred laughed. ''Really?''

''Yes, I'm simply not sure if the candy rainbow was really there… '' Matthew laughed and Alfred could totally imagine Matthew passed out on the roof.

''Dudeee you got to tell me what you are smoking.'' He truly has, _damn it must be good stuff. _

''Ahah no way! Last time you ended on jail… You can't control yourself…''

Alfred winced at that, he strength goes out of control and he has the most crazy ideas but… with people around its fine right?

''True… but If you're there I'm cool.''

''No way. I'm not taking responsibility!'' Matthew laughed and Kiku appeared on the door.

''Hey dude see ya later!'' He said before clicking the phone shut.

Kuku smirked and raised a movie and Alfred grinned_. Movie night will be awesome!_

.

Ivan was working on the block of wood again. His mind was blank, well not entirely blank. A blond was not leaving his mind making him very frustrated.

The blond is annoying and loud but it's determined to be his friend, a thing he his not comfortable with.

He tried to forget all the implications of what they are doing but well, its casual fun right? And no one will know and more, he gets to take advantage and profits so he prefers to see it for the bright side.

''Big brother can you help me with chemistry? '' Natalia says softly as she enters on the room and he nods to her. It will be good to focus in something else.

.

Movie night is a great invention on Alfred's opinion. You get to see cool movies, eat sweets and drink coke and being with friends.

Kiku was busy so today his best friend will make him company. _Good uh? Life can be good!_

''Sorry I had to get Kuma after the train…'' Matthew entered on the room with a bag of food. _Ah do I smell hamburgers? YES! I smell it!_

''DUDEEE you brought a burger to me!'' Alfred beams grabbing the bag and almost knocking things to the ground.

''Yes, maple Al calm down!'' Matthew laughs.

''Dude I love you, leave your guy and let's run to Mexico!''

''Alfred if you say that again I guess I will!'' Matthew teases and they sit on the sofa.

Matthew starts shuffling the DVD's and Alfred eats his delicious burger.

_No pickles~~ So good! Sweet baby Jesus!_

''So what are we going to watch?'' Matthew asks and he shrugs.

''Oh, you have Superman? I never saw this one…'' Matthew mumbles and he almost spits as he talks.

''No way, I won't see superman, that makes me want to pee!'' Alfred grabs a glass with coke and Matthew laughs.

''Al, I think you get boners with watching superheroes.''

''Hey! I do not!'' Just because they are totally hot that doesn't mean its truth…

''I saw you shifting on batman and now you say that.'' _Okay, perhaps it's the truth. He blames it on the tight tights and hot manly jaws… _

''I may or may not have a thing for hot super heroes but dude, don't judge, you get boners watching Hockey.'' Matthew flushes and Alfred grins. _And the Hero strikes again! _

''Deal. Not another word.''

The movie they decided to see, a comedy, was not a big deal and they started talking a bit while eating popcorn.

''Oh, I decided to go to that gym I told you…''

''How was it?'' Alfred says a bit distracted watching the movie.

''Cool, it has good installations and I was able to lift a few things… ''

''Yup, you are getting soft.'' Alfred laughs and pokes his chest.''

''Hey! I stopped practicing hockey don't be mean…''

''Yeah, yeah. So were there hot dudes or old creepy men there?''

''Ugly guys… oh there was this hot guy who told me where the room was…''

Alfred raised one eyebrow and he flushed.

''Was your type, not mine… He was burly and cute.''

''Uh, describe him.'' Alfred smirks, he may give a jump to that gym now.

''Well, he was very pale with a strangely light blond hair. He was big but had a soft voice… He also had a great ass but the guy was intimidating…'' Matthew flushed red and Alfred whistles.

''Hot! Got to go there! Hey he seems like the janitor…'' Yes, it fits the description except the intimidating thing he guesses.

''Hot janitor?''

''Yup, you should see him one day.''

Matthew blinks and nods. ''Okay, are you guys friends now?''

''Not yet but soon bro! Soon.''

''Soon?''

''He's a bit difficult but I'm sure I'll fix it…'' Alfred muses and Matthew nods. When Alfred wants to do something he does so he will just keep one eye for his safety. Yes the pipe thing was scary…

* * *

**Notes**: Next, developments on Ivan and Alfred's relation. oh the deal grew...

.

Damn, this week was awful to write, I was not in the mood and everything was crap so I wrote this quickly 'cause I'll have my vacations now so I apologise the boring chapter. Next will be good I swear!

I have written 2 smut scenes and I guess there will be more.. how pervert but hey! You are reading this *laughs*

*_Snickers mistake corrected*_

_and yes... my trail of thought its a bit like America on this... creepy uh? XD_

.

I am so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake. Sometimes things miss me and other's I simply don't notice, thank you for pointing that out but I hope it doesn't prevent from enjoying the story *flush*

.

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

******Secret deal**

**Summary**: Alfred, son of the Kirkland Company owner, needs to get laid. What will happen if he asks the Russian janitor for a little secret deal? Will he accept or refuse? And if the deal is made, will that change their lives?

**Pairings:** RusAme

**Warnings:** There will be explicit sex, boyxboy! Language content and innuendos.

**Style:** Office human AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters.

* * *

**.**

_''He's a bit difficult but I'm sure I'll fix it…'' Alfred muses and Matthew nods._

Yes, soon they will be friends.

Before the movie night the working time with the janitor was easier than the last day. This leaves him with only three days to befriend the man but he already learnt a few things about him.

Ivan is very blank on his actions and expressions, a very collected person so it's very hard to know what he is thinking but Alfred is very distracted and doesn't mind it much. He is very sly and has a charming smile when he doesn't forces it. He can be a gracious on his moves even being big and carries the pipe on the cart for the installations. It was a big relief for Alfred, he really thought he would be hit by that thing.

Ivan also took some conclusions from the blond. Alfred is very vibrant and optimistic but a bit confusing. His mind is always running from thing to thing. It's interesting.

At some point the tension grew. Maybe it was the political talk, Alfred is a truth American with all the colours and extreme devotion and Ivan is also very patriotic and defensive about his home country.

Alfred can not guarantee that it had nothing to do with big muscular hands, grabbing, ripping and cleaning the things. They may, or may not, had made Alfred think about that same hands groping and manhandling some very hot body. Oh well… Blame it on the janitor with his deep purple eyes that watched his every move.

The movie night that followed the slight tense 'work' was indeed good for Alfred. He had the chance to relax and talk with Matthew_. How cool would be to find that he is his brother? Ah, they are already brothers though so it wouldn't change much…_ Yeah, they are that awesome!

**.O.**

Arthur Kirkland is a good man. Alfred knows this; he truly does but said man had the most insufferable mechanism embedded into the depths of his brain that makes him have the need to call Alfred in appropriated times. Like _right now_!

This time he was sleeping with the angels.

Yes! The bed felt like a cloud and the pillow tasted like cotton candy, that may or not may be his drool but it doesn't matter and he was having the hottest dream ever! You know the janitor, the hot one? Yeah, he was sucking chocolate from Alfred chest… Hot dream…_stupid Arthur_…

Alfred almost fell of the bed grabbing the phone but he did it with a heroic pose, well as heroic you can be with bed hair, drool on your mouth and narrowed eyes. _It was a good dream, dammit!_

''What?'' Alfred whined and Arthur's angry voice made him shudder in somewhat fear and that dread feeling you have every time your dad uses 'the voice'.

If you don't know 'the voice' is a tone that every dad and mum knows that will make you spit all your dirty little secrets, Alfred hates 'the voice' Arthur mastered the voice since he was 5 and Alfred already had nightmares with it.

''You are late! We have things to discuss!''

''But it's Saturday!'' Alfred whined and 'the voice' warned.

''Alfred!''

''Okay okay! Just a second… shit..''

''Stop cursing and get your ass out of the bed!'' Arthur yelled on the phone and Alfred flinched. Suddenly he was all alone again.

_Stupid Arthur, he curses like a sailor and tells this and worse! He will have to work on a Saturday… _

He finished preparing himself and drove to the building, that was not that far but hey firstly he needed his Mc. Breakfast and then he can think properly! Well, at least he needs coffee or everything will pass through him as wind. He was already late so he found that it would be fine to get there later than that.

Meanwhile Arthur was frowning and waiting furious by Alfred but Francis was trying to _help_.

''Come on _cheri_, spend the day on my house. Mathieu won't be there.'' Francis coos as he rearranges Arthur's tie and taking advantage to talk right on his ear making him shudder.

''No.''

''But we have been apart for so long!'' Francis smirks licking his shell and Arthur grabs loosely his waist.

''We were together last weekend, don't dramatize. Besides I need to work on this weekend.'' Arthur sighed feeling a bit less furious and perhaps a bit more annoyed and Francis nozzles on his neck junction.

''You are mean to me _cheri_.''

''Sod off! Last time your lad almost caught us and now I will have to place cameras on the meeting rooms.'' He huffed and Francis rolled his eyes standing to his eye vision letting his arms fall on his shoulders.

''It's a waste of money and besides we will lose your room…'' he whined and Arthur smirked.

''I never said I would putt one on mine.'' The lose arms on the French waist tightened and Arthur made them grind twice before stepping back and loose his hold as Francis pouted and dropped his neck.

''Besides now I get to see how faithful you are to me.'' Arthur narrows his eyes and Francis laughs.

'_'Cheri_, a little flirting is healthy and you know perfectly well that I am faithful.'' Francis winked and as Arthur was about to reply Alfred enters on the room.

''What's up_ homeys_?''

Arthur straightened his sleeves and sat as Francis walked to the chair besides the one Alfred would occupy, in front of Arthur.

''Alfred, finally! We have something important to discuss, sit!'' Arthur starts shifting papers and Alfred just knows he will hate the little hour left of his morning.

.

It was Saturday and Ivan only worked on the company during the week so he took a bit time for him.

In the morning he woke up, jogged for 10 minutes and went to the gym to punch a few bags. The blond of the other day was there and he blinked but said nothing and walked to the room he would occupy but the blond walked to him and smiled.

''Hello, ah, I wanted to thank you for the help you gave me on the other day…'' The blond said and Ivan nodded with a polite smile.

''It was no problem. I hope you found what you needed.''

''Ah, yes I did. My name is Matthew, Matthew Bonnefoy.'' Matthew stretched his hand and Ivan shook it.

''I am Ivan Braginsky.'' At that Matthew eyes widened and he looked him over once flushing making him confused.

''Uh… yeah…'' Matthew froze staring at him.

''Is something being wrong?'' Ivan said taking his hand back and Matthew shook his head with a little smile.

''Nothing, you just reminded me someone I guess…'' He half lied and Ivan looked at him with suspicion.

''How fortunate.''

''Do you come here a lot?'' Matthew said to break the tension and Ivan nodded a bit shyly.

''Ah, yes. I used to do other things to keep the shape but now this is the most easy and profitable way.'' Ivan looked around and Matthew nodded smiling a bit.

''I used to do Hockey that's why I'm here. New job so I don't have the time…'' He shrugged and gave a little sigh. ''well then, I don't want to keep you here. I just wanted to thank you really!''

''Ah, you are welcome.'' Ivan smiled and Matthew walked away texting Alfred.

_'Al, your hot piece of ass is the intimidating guy on the gym! You lucky bastard!'_

He laughed to himself and looked to the side where the Russian started punching the bag.

His muscles showed with every flex and the punch was delivered with precision and strength. _Damn, and those tights_… Is not Matthew's type but he can agree with Alfred. He's hot!

.

In the middle of the 'little meeting' with Arthur and Francis another co-worker joined. The video vigilance operator.

Alfred hated the idea. Why the hell should they putt more cameras on the building? The corridors and the entrance were filled with them, there's no need! Waste of money and opportunities! _Hell, what if they did saw what he did? He almost paled and sweated at that. Good God! He will pray, he will pray a lot for his soul!_

''The guy or girl won't let himself be caught on the video Arthur!'' Alfred frowned and Arthur looked at him as if demanded to be questioned.

''No one beside us will know!''

''Why is Kiku not here then?'' Alfred asked and Francis shook his head.

''Right now no one is trustable _cher_…''

''Not fair! You shouldn't be either!'' Alfred yelled and Arthur frowned.

''If Francis was not here this company would sink a long time ago Al and you know it!''

''Is just not fair for Kiku… I trust him…'' Alfred sighed and Arthur imitated the sigh.

''I also trust him is just a prevention measure.''

''Yeah I know…'' then his phone rang.

-NANANANANANA BATMAN NANANANANANA BATMAN-

Arthur narrowed his eyes and Alfred scratched his head grabbing the phone.

''Sorry dad, it's important I swear!'' he grinned reading the message from Matthew.

_'Al, your hot piece of ass is the intimidating guy on the gym! You lucky bastard!'_

''AHAHAH I knew the guy worked out!'' he laughed as the others looked at him strangely. Well, Francis simply raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Alfred looked up and coughed.

''A good business man keeps his mind and body clean and healthy. It's important!'' he said seriously and Arthur nodded agreeing as Francis chuckled. The other simply looked confused but said nothing.

Afternoon was spent on the internet with Kiku.

''Damn, this level is awesome!'' Alfred grinned laughing with his hands on the video controller and keyboard for the cheats that he didn't use. _Really! He's a serious player!_

Kiku on the other side of the computer teaming with Alfred chuckled.

''Al-san I must agree, this level is very good and the graphics are well achieved.''

''Yeah! Look I'm going to shoot the five guys near the tank take advantage of the moment and kill the guys near the base opening the space for me 'kay?'' Alfred said with deathly concentration and Kiku replied an _'Hai'_ before doing what was asked for.

Games are amazing and Alfred truly loves them! It was an awesome afternoon of gaming. And guess what? He didn't have a single hard on all day! _Take that sexual frustration! _

.

Ivan spent the afternoon working on his 'wood'.

The piece of wood was gaining form. His hands were heavy and a bit calloused but were very proper for the task in hand. He was very coördinated and precise with them, a thing that he developed with the many years of Ballet. _'Keep the posture and let the hands be thoughtfully graceful and free.'_ as his old instructor used to say. He must admit it was a good advice. It helps a lot with the carving and the use of the chisel on the hard sprinkles of wood.

On the end of the day Ivan helped his sisters cleaning the house, that was practically immaculate 'cause they are all very tidy albeit a bit clumsy (okay it was just katyusha) but it was done quickly and then he helped Natalia with her homework as Katyusha made dinner.

''Brother I don't' get it…'' She complained looking at the geometry exercise.

Ivan bit his lip and tried to explain her, she was very smart and was surprisingly intelligent in several things but geometry was not one of them. Ivan was fairly good having the head to keep a quick trail of thought and a strategic mind.

''You must see this as a whole to get to the part you wish, do you understand?'' he tried and she nodded.

''I was wrong here then brother?'' she pointed to the few numbers of the equation and he nodded.

''Ah big brother you are so smart, thank you.'' She pecked his cheek and he smiled to her. She was so sweet, really, except when she-

''You will be a great husband one day. I bet you will take good care of our money too.'' She said happily rearranging the numbers and he sighed.

– When she is not proposing or exclaiming her love to him.

Sunday was a quick day. He saw TV with Natalia, read a book and looked to his wood work wondering what he wants to do but not stopping the work either way. He will find inspiration, maybe he already knows unconsciously what to do yes?

Alfred's Sunday was not better. Matthew was with his boyfriend, Kiku with the _plant girl_ he is sure doesn't exist and Arthur was nowhere to be seen. He even tried to call Francis but his phone was shut off for once. How crappy.

He was destined to _derp_ around the interned and imagining Ivan in lewd situations rolling his tongue while dirty talking for him. Well, the last one was not crappy, was really fun but rather uncomfortable, he reminded himself that he is supposed to bottom. _The commie bastard!_

Then he imagined Ivan above him pleasuring his body, oh well, it will be good either way. The guy is a hot piece of ass and he looks like a Greek statue, all white and broad but he has a big dick, not a tiny one like those statues! Ah, everyone noticed _that_ don't judge, we all though about it! Damn, they would do a hot Porno… private mind you! And damn, suddenly the cameras on the building were not that bad of idea.

* * *

**Notes**: Next, ah smut! ahah okay I revealed but you should expect it! it will be Monday and the blood rushes and I want to post the sex I wrote XD

Did you know I imagine 'the voice' in a dark Vader voice as I wrote this? creepy huh?

.

This lovely person did a fanart! check it out: hyperkaoru13 . devianart #/ d5bu8ed

take the spaces! thank you dear! really! *giggles* I will make one too but I have to wait for my family to go away from me!

Yes! I will make a porny image... *drools* I hope it comes right xD

.

I am so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake. Sometimes things miss me and other's I simply don't notice, thank you for pointing that out but I hope it doesn't prevent from enjoying the story *flush*

I read and noticed many mistakes and I will correct them eventually. Sorry.

.

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

******Secret deal**

**Summary**: Alfred, son of the Kirkland Company owner, needs to get laid. What will happen if he asks the Russian janitor for a little secret deal? Will he accept or refuse? And if the deal is made, will that change their lives?

**Pairings:** RusAme

**Warnings:** There will be explicit sex, boyxboy! Language content and innuendos.

**Style:** Office human AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters.

* * *

**.**

Mondays are the devil's day! And you know why! You pass a lazy weekend and suddenly you have to work and wake up too early. Alfred _HATES_ Mondays.

Okay perhaps hate is a bit too much. He is feeling rather exited about this Monday. He will have a bit of free time and the chance to befriend the hot janitor. Yes, it's a priority on his life now and not only for the things that happened.

He was thinking. The guy is indeed nice, albeit a bit collected and mysterious. Hell he could be like a villain and Alfred needs to keep an eye on him right? But he may not be a villain too... a shame though he would be a totally hot villain.

Alfred soon started doing his morning routine and walked to the kitchen. Monday is the only day he doesn't eat fast food 'cause he eats with Arthur. Good enough for him even if all the other people who ate Arthur's food complain of being awful.

He was walking on his kitchen and suddenly appeared this huge spider in his table. _HOLY SHIT A SPIDER! Ah you think he was afraid? Of course not! The hero is totally awesome and fearless _so he blew the little/huge spider that the ground 'cause he totally had to save the fair cookie on the table and stepped on it with a karate move he saw on the TV. Then he crawled the cookie with a heroic grin.

_'Oh sweet cookie the cost is clear! There is no danger ahahaha!'_ he laughed heroically throwing the cookie to the air and catching it. The cookie was like:

_'Oh, Alfred you hot amazing hero, thank you for saving me'_ okay… the cookie simple stood on his hand and he smirked.

_'I shall take my payment'_ he thought and ate it…

Damn…

The stupid cookie was mushy.. Disgusting. He won't eat another lost cookie ever...

_OH GOD what if the spider placed eggs on the cookie? Oh cool! Will he became another spider man but this time with cyber spiders inside his belly? Nah… his fluids will destroyed them all... a pity… it would be awesome!_

Moral of the story: Don't you ever eat a strange lost cookie even if she looks totally delicious! It may be old!

He drove to the building also known as 'his building' because yes, the building was already on his name for some reason and stopped on the entrance where Arthur was talking with Francis.

''Sup dudes?''

''Ah, cher… This is awful, there is a flu plague going on so we can't go to the third floor.''

_OH NO! THE AWESOME CANDY MACHINE! _

_You were a reliable source of food, dear machine! You shall be missed!_

Alfred sniffed a bit and nodded. ''It's fine. We will pay our respects for her.''

The other two looked at him but ignored him and started bickering about something waiting for the third floor to be confined and their working day start.

He listened the bickering/talk for a while and soon was bored. _Where's Kiku, he needs someone to talk about video games_, he was indeed thinking about the awesome new video game that came out when the hot janitor appeared talking with some other janitor and started cleaning the entrance.

Ah, he switched with that guy, which explained why Alfred only saw him a few days ago. _Ah, Carlos, nice guy, but he still hates him… He used to scold him because of his awesome sketches and the food he ate on the meeting room. That Bastard!_

A few women and men entered and left the building and Alfred noticed that a few women noticed Ivan even being a janitor and he found himself frowning with a bit jealousy. _The fuck? Why was he even jealous? He is hot of course they would look… _

_Okay perhaps he would prefer if they looked at him… Yeah... that would be better._

Day was somewhat normal but Kiku was with the flu which turned Alfred's day a bit boring. Poor guy but they talked on the internet in the afternoon so it was cool. He would get back on the next day.

Soon he was face to face with the janitor and engaging in polite talk.

''Yup, so now we won't have the flu! Cool right, it looked like a crime scene.'' Alfred laughed and Ivan simply nodded.

''I would be a very strange crime scene…'' he mused and Alfred looked at him.

The crème scarf always around his neck, is that even allowed?

''Why you wear that scarf, is that even allowed?'' Alfred found himself asking and Ivan shrugged.

''No one ever said a thing… '' Alfred nodded. Well, he wouldn't tell him either but it looks a bit out of place.

''Why do you wear it?'' Alfred pressed and he flushed a bit looking away.

When Alfred thought he was not going to answer he sighed and stopped cleaning the ground.

''It was my sister who gave it to me, it is special…its hand made.'' He murmured and Alfred nodded. _That's… sweet._

''Arthur used to make me things too… mostly sweaters though.'' Alfred smiled fondly and Ivan smiled. _That was cute_.

They kept idly talking about this and that and Alfred realised that the other was a nice company. Ivan realised that Alfred needed to be constantly assuring himself with talk. He would ask and talk with any chance he had. Very infuriating but the blond had his moments of silence too which kept things a bit balanced. He was very nice to look at too. He was beautiful and he already knew everything that was underneath those clothes but the man has a sex appeal somewhat young and lively. It would be rather distressing if he was not trying to focus on the work he was doing.

Silence followed and it became a bit strange for Ivan who was used to the chatty American but Alfred was busy with _something_.

Alfred travelled his eyes through the soft hair swaying with the janitor every move and looked at the dark blue suit in wonder. It was always so clean, so proper even for the job he was made for. Actually Alfred knows it's Ivan who makes it look somehow nice. He saw the other janitors in the company and they never caught his eye as the tall man did.

He trailed his eyes watching the arms moving in circles as he cleaned the window, the coat slightly tight on the shoulders but more fitting as he went down. The man was focussed on his task as he bent to grab the cleaning liquid and Alfred was aware of how his own tongue peeked on his upper lip for a second as his senses perked.

There was something charming on that man, something that caches the eyes. He saw how those, _oh so dignified_, women looked in disdain but went curious when they looked at the janitor face and bulk. A broad body and sweet face is something women notice with interest.

Alfred swallowed hard when the Russian turned to him with deep purple eyes and started rubbing the table with the cloth again.

At the corner of his eyes he saw the Russian shrugging and passing the rug through the chairs to help him and he couldn't stop wondering why a man like this is working here. There must be more than money there, he's handsome, sly and evokes a respectful aura around him. He could be great in business deals.

Alfred stopped cleaning the, more than clean, table and cleaned his hands.

''What now?''

''Well I cleaned almost everything, we need to check the bathroom and go away.''

''Why haven't you cleaned it before?''

'Yes but I go clean my hands and face, you should too.'' He shrugged as it was the most predictable thing

''Oh….'' Was the eloquent reply from Alfred, who was having a hard time thinking properly. Its hard to think properly when you talk with the man you fucked ok? Damn…

Once they reached the bathroom they washed their hands and Alfred bit his lip to prevent a breathy sigh from leaving his mouth. _Okay, it's not normal be slightly aroused after cleaning right? _

_Well, he still has two times… and it would be better to rush them right? Oh dear lord… He's a pervert… he admits it… is there some anonymous group for people like him? _

The Russian cleaned his hands on the papers and Alfred pressed himself flush to his back, cleaning his own hands on the slightly wet paper as he felt the Russian tense.

''We should rush the deal don't ya think?'' he whispered into his ears as he placed one hand on his hips and other on his chest.

''Rush, why? Didn't you want time to know me?'' Ivan narrows his eyes and Alfred bites his lips, _why is the guy so distrustful damn!_

''I would prefer to befriend you without compromises.'' His hands started wander through his clothed chest and the other pressed his lower belly to him.

''Ah, I see…'' he looked to the mirror and saw the man smirking, fuck.

The Russian shifted around and was chest to chest, hip to hip and face to face to him. Purple eyes glowed in mirth and Alfred suddenly regretted his idea as much as he wanted it.

''You are eager to be fucked yes?'' the man said lowering his voice and Alfred flushed.

''No! I just… damn…'' he shifted in place feeling a big hand caress his lower back and another grabbing his hair not too gently. ''I wanna make this right, just that.''

The Russian shook his head and pressed a bruising kiss to him. Alfred opened his lips and returned just as hard. Tongues fought and teeth brushed as the lips were bitten and bruised.

Alfred pulled apart with a shuddering sigh feeling himself hardening as the other bit his neck and sucked.

''Don't mark.'' He murmured as his hands started pulling the silvery hair to him against his words.

As soon as the other man pushed away just a bit he started undressing his jacket and the janitor did the same to him as he bit, sucked and licked the flesh appearing under the jacket and shirt.

The tall man shrugged the jacket off and shirt but left the scarf and Alfred found that he didn't mind at the least. His own jacket and shirt was gone as well. His pants were falling quickly too as the Russian kept biting his chest and nipple as one hand sneaked and palmed his growing, already almost fully hard, member. Alfred took his shoes with the feet and shoved the pants away as his hands started pushing the dark pants of Ivan's suit as Ivan bit his shoulders and pinched his nipples.

When the dark pants were finally down Ivan grabbed Alfred ass and pressed their groins together in a desperate seek for friction. Alfred moaned and heard Ivan grunt softly as they removed their boxers and erect members connected together.

Alfred licked his lips ''Do you have lube?''

Ivan nodded and smirked. ''You left the box of condoms and the lube on the room last time.''

Alfred blushed and came to a realisation. _'I should have done that on purpose as an invitation! Hey, DUDE I'm awesomely unconscious! Damn my brain is a genius!'_

Ivan walked to his jacket and took them flushing a bit more and looking shy. ''I wanted to give it back but I didn't know how to do it…'' he trailed walking to him.

Then he placed the condom box on the balcony and started pouring lube on his fingers. Alfred immediately flushed and gazed the standing cock between Ivan legs, _damn that will hurt as a bitch…_

''Turn please.'' Alfred made no motion to turn and Ivan looked up sensing the hesitation.

''I do not wish to hurt you…'' _not entirely true but the other didn't need to know it yes?_

Alfred gulped and turned around holing himself on the wall, ignoring the balcony on his side.

Ivan slid a hand through his back and kneeled behind him before give a rough marking bite on his ass cheek. Alfred flinched and was about to protest when a lubed finger started caressing his puckered hole and entered roughly, Ivan waiting only a few circular motions to shove a second one.

_Damn, he's rough! Not that he is complaining. He enjoys it as much as slow sex. Hot!_

He looked back to the Russian watching his head go down and start licking and sucking on the soft inner tights making Alfred member twitch anxiously. Another finger and Alfred was wiggling his hips to make the Russian search is pleasure spot as a hand came to his anxious waiting need. Ivan smirked against his skin and made no move to search it as his teeth graced the soft not salient curve of his hip bone. He pushed another and finally started prodding in a searching fashion as he kissed his neck and bit his ear lobe. A few more prods and Alfred gasped dick standing again proud and surviving to the slow preparation.

The fingers left him and he whined a bit as Ivan placed the condom and hissed in discomfort at the too tight feeling.

Alfred looked back and Ivan turned him around to face him.

Not many words were exchanged; they didn't want to make it more personal than needed so a simple grab of leg was enough to tell Alfred to lift it around his waist and start bucking into the other.

''I will lift you, hold onto me!'' Ivan stated grabbing Alfred's lower back with one hand and his ass with the other. Alfred clung to his neck and back with his arms as he was lifted and pressed back against the wall. Ivan grabbed one leg with one hand as the other went under them and grabbed his cock. Alfred felt Ivan rubbing against the gap on his rear and pressing himself slowly inside him.

Ivan grunted and Alfred gasped loudly as they started rocking slowly. Alfred placed one leg down and Ivan took advantage of the improvement to bend Alfred to him and start creating a pounding rhythm.

Gasps, pants, moans and grunts filled the bathroom and Alfred looked to his side, to the mirror.

Alfred could see how sweated they looked, how flushed and needy their faces became with every thrust. How Ivan's cock disappeared inside Alfred with precision and strength as the rock hard dick hit something that made Alfred mewl and whine in need.

Ivan rutted and pounded on the willing body with strength and need, they are not lovers, not even friends so there's no need of those gentleness, not that Alfred looks the kind of person that needs them, actually he looked like he was enjoying himself fully. He clang to Ivan, he moaned and rocked with him, his standing leg barely holding him up.

''Ivan, oh God! There and harder!'' Ivan obeyed gasping and trying to rut deeper and stronger in each sporadic time.

''Damn, lift me to the counter Ivan, I can't… I need… oh God!'' Alfred trailed and Ivan decreased the rutting as he lifted his body to the counter. Alfred back and arms above the counter as his ass was impaled by Ivan's cock outside the same counter.

Ivan continued to grab the lower back and hip of the blond as his rutting became again more desperate. The sporadic thrusts precise and aiming where Alfred could only mumble incoherent things and roll his head back.

Alfred felt the release need building and reaching the edge as Ivan's hand moved to stroke his erect bobbing member. A few tight pumps on the reddish, needy, member and he came spilling himself over his own chest and Ivan's hand.

Ivan continued to pound into him feeling the spamming walls taking him and making him near the edge and pulled off, took the condom off and stroked himself until he came.

Between pants and surprise Alfred watched him with half lidded eyes craving that image to his alone lucky times.

Ivan looked up and flushed even more feeling the need to explain. ''Too tight, it would rip… and was hurting…''

Alfred nodded and stepped on the ground his ass sore and stinging a bit. _Damn that was good._

''No biggie..'' Alfred said between pants and they stood catching their breaths. Alfred supported by the counter and Ivan by the wall. Suddenly they heard voices and started redressing what was took off and Ivan realised he forgot to close the bathroom.

''Shit!" Ivan said and grabbed Alfred pants throwing him to the little stall of the bathroom entering there too.

''The fuck!'' Alfred started and he covered his mouth as the voices got louder.

''I forgot to close the door shuu.'' He whispered and Alfred nodded flushing red and grabbing his clothes to cover his lower parts. _How embarrassing._

After the little incident in which no one entered the bathroom but voices were very close, they walked away to his destinies in an embarrassed and slight disturbed way.

_There's no ways this will work out right? Shit, but the sex is good… _

Before walking away Alfred turned to Ivan biting his lip. Is for the friendship Alfred, nothing more, stop worrying!

''Would you like to go out someday? I mean… outside here as friends and stuff…'' What a dick Al… damn…

Ivan simply looked at him thinking and he started talking again.

'' I think we should have a date as friends ya know… ah, I think that if we keep doing this we should at least benefit from it right? While it lasts?'' he says and smiles a bit and Ivan nods.

''Yes, as you wish.''

Alfred grinned and walked away to drive home a little happier. Not because he had a date with a hot dude but because they are getting friends, right?

Ivan simply was wondering what was wrong with him for saying yes. Is he getting affected? No… he doesn't get wooed with someone so easily.

* * *

**Notes**: Okay things are developing. Remember they only have 2 more days so stay tune to see what will happen.

So spider things were filling my mind and life. On tumblr, FF and even in my house! YES A DIRTY SPIDER! I HATE SPIDERS! Fortunately my little sister killed it.. Don't judge! *nods*

I said I had the smut written *facepalms* I have another sex scene written but I shall write more ... Hopefully my porn improves... damn... it lacks something... I'm not a good person on this things... sorry...

I apologise if the funny is lacking but I really am in no good place for funny things. See you in a few days :) /posting for the weekend 'cause I will be busy...

.

This lovely person did a fanart! check it out: hyperkaoru13 . devianart #/ d5bu8ed

hyperkaoru13 is a wonderful person check her out 'cause she did two more fanarts~~ *hugs*

thank you so much dear!

take the spaces! thank you dear! really! *giggles*

.

I am so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake. Sometimes things miss me and other's I simply don't notice, thank you for pointing that out but I hope it doesn't prevent from enjoying the story *flush*

.

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

******Secret deal**

**Summary**: Alfred, son of the Kirkland Company owner, needs to get laid. What will happen if he asks the Russian janitor for a little secret deal? Will he accept or refuse? And if the deal is made, will that change their lives?

**Pairings:** RusAme

**Warnings:** There will be explicit sex, boyxboy! Language content and innuendos.

**Style:** Office human AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters.

* * *

**.**

Alfred was eating.

He was eating a lot! Okay, perhaps a lot was an understatement because Matthew was looking at him with a slight disgusted face and wondering where the food was going to.

''Alfred…'' what can he say? _'Stop eating you dumbass and talk to me'_ or perhaps _'stop that you will have a stroke!'?_ Matthew decided to calm himself down and grab his arm with worried eyes. _This will work._

''I am worried Al…'' he said with his most miserable voice and Alfred looked at him and gulped the remainder of his … what was even that? Matthew is sure he made pancakes but they have so many things he's not sure that there's a pancake under that.

''What? What's wrong Mattie! It was not that pothead right?'' he looked with narrowed eyes ready to strike the non present man.

''No Al, I'm worried about you. What's wrong?'' Matthew asks glad that his trick worked and Alfred looked down.

You will ask what was going on with Al so let me explain.

Alfred was very happy that Ivan agreed on a date, well kind of date, so he started thinking and came to a huge conclusion. He doesn't know where to take him.

And now he was freaking out. Not because he was worried because it's a simple date between friends to know each other but because he knows nothing to find a good place where both can have fun. It was a very distressing matter.

Matthew continued to look at him and he sighed.

''Where would you take someone you don't know very well on a date?'' Alfred asks and Matthew blinks.

''Are you going on a _date_?'' he made emphasis on the word and Alfred shook his head.

''Not a _date_, a _date_ with a _friend_…''

''Well, ask him where he would like to go then.'' Matthew said and Alfred's blue eyes lit up in delight.

''Yes, that will work! Damn Matt you are awesome!'' Alfred finally dropped the fork and sighed. Yes, he was full.

Matthew sighed and wondered if Alfred hit his head when born.

.

Ivan was worried.

Worried was not the right word; perhaps concerned was the best word for it.

He was _not_ getting attached to the man.

He was not but the man kept trying to befriend him and that was compelling and infuriating.

Alfred was a nice person, he realised, but too hyper for Ivan he guessed. Ivan enjoyed his calm and took his sweet time for everything. He was very rational too but the other was very… idiotic. Yes, that was the word. He guessed that was amusing too.

It was not that he didn't wish a bit of light on his life, he simply didn't want to have it to loose it in a few days.

He sighed and started carving on the wood.

He was going to make a face, he knew that. The form was too developed to deny it.

He was not sure if he wanted to see whose face it was though.

Meanwhile Alfred was laid thinking about Ivan.

It was not that he was interested in a relationship. He's a romantic guy, in a manly way. He believes in true love and that can't come from a paid lay right? But he guesses what they have that could work very nicely too…

Think with him. They have great sex and he still has his own freedom which is something that always brought problems on his relationships. It's not a relationship, simply a thing…

Besides he's a private person and he's sure the Russian is too. Everyone wins with that.

He's sure he enjoys it a bit more than he should but he is not worried. As long they keep things a bit detached its okay.

Besides they can be friends with privileges. He had Matthew for a while like that. It can work. He wondered if Ivan doesn't mind though.

.

In the morning Alfred was too exited to work. He wanted to ask Ivan what he liked to do so he simply searched for him. Ah, the privileges of being the owner son… _The old man can be nice sometimes. _He thought walking through the empty corridors.

Alfred looked around the second floor and nothing; soon he was on the third and finally saw Ivan.

Ivan with his light scarf around his neck, Alfred firstly thought that it was very out-of-place but now he thinks it suits him.

Ivan was on a corridor talking with the other Janitor. Carlos. How he _dislikes_ that man.

_Oh God! He's Cuban and Ivan is Russian, does this means they will have a communist party? OH God! Worse, why didn't they invite him? Sure he's not communist but he's needed in every single party! Those Bastards._

As Carlos walked away Ivan turned and looked at him with hesitation. Alfred waved and walked to him. _He will show him how to have fun, those communist parties are nothing compared to his good times! AH!_ He's not jealous at all either.

Ivan looked at him and Alfred grinned.

''What do you like to do Ivan?'' he started and the Russian frowned.

''First of all hello, then you ask how was my day and I ask yours then you can start talking. Is it not how things work here, no?'' he frowns deep in thought and Alfred waves his hand.

''Don't worry about those things, I wanted to ask you because of our date dude!'' he says cheerfully and Ivan flushed.

''Ah… I…'' he starts but Alfred cuts him with his exited talking. Ivan found it rude but a bit endearing. The blue eyes were sparkling and his face was exited and he moved enthusiastically. It made Ivan want to smile a bit at that.

''Come on, what do you like to do?'' Alfred presses standing a bit too close to comfort and Ivan shrugs.

''Ah…'' he kept thinking but suddenly his mind was blank as he had the urge to grab the man and press him to- _Stop Ivan! What are you thinking?_

''Come on, I like everything since archaeology to the universe dude!'' Alfred beamed and Ivan violet eyes lifted up.

''I do enjoy space related things.'' He nodded and Alfred grinned.

''That's awesome! It's one of my favourite things dude, we can stargaze?'' he laughs and Ivan murmurs shyly.

''I wanted to be a cosmonaut when I was young.'' Alfred laughed at that and enjoying how much Ivan cheeks started to flush

''Astronauts are better dude!''

'_'Nyet_, Cosmonauts were the firsts on the space.''

''And we, American _Astronauts_ were the firsts on the moon!''

Ivan narrowed his eyes and he did the same enjoying the challenge on purple orbs and soon Alfred walked closer. ''You would look hot as an astronaut.''

He really would. He thinks astronauts are hot but Ivan would be totally hottest walking on the moon with those suits..._ Dammit, then a tentacle monster would come and- no! Bad hentai… Ug. He will never rely on the internet porn again, it gives him weird ideas. But it would be hot… _

Ivan shifted his head closer and smirked flushing ''You wouldn't look bad either.'' _You are going to hell Ivan, at least you do enjoy warm places…_ Ivan thought and Alfred grinned.

In a swift move Alfred pressed Ivan to the wall saying ''Oh, gorgeous.'' As Ivan flinched and grunt with the collapse of his back on the wall.

They kissed desperately, the touch of lips sending needy waves of desire building between them.

Lips opened and tongues fought in a graceful but competitive war; Ivan caught Alfred's tongue with his teeth and sucked on it making Alfred groan and shift closer bucking his groin into the tall man own.

Ivan grabbed Alfred, to him, by the waist and pressed his fingers on his suit as Alfred started grabbing his ass and pushing him closer and closer to grind their pulsing hardening members harder.

Hot breaths released as they parted and Alfred bit Ivan's soft jaw feeling him grabbing his ass to make the same rocking and bucking that he was desperately making.

Alfred opened the scarf and sucked on Ivan's neck enjoying how the Russian's breath hitched and he gave a needy half whine half gasp. He smirked and grabbed the round rear harder nails digging on the deep blue cloth and pressing hard their grinding hips.

In a quick motion the Russian turned their positions and pressed Alfred to the wall sliding one open hand between them.

He started palming the hot needy bulge in Alfred pants and Alfred moaned bucking to create even more friction.

The American felt a hot wet mouth on his disposed neck and lifted the blue uniform coat of the janitor sliding his hands down his pants and grabbing his tights before moving them to the front and rub the warm erection that pulsed and twitched on his hands.

Ivan groaned and kissed Alfred again stopping his palming to zipper down and unbuttoning the suit pant exposing the hardened needy member. Then he ran his fingers through it in a teasing fashion enjoying how Alfred flushed and whined bucking for more.

Alfred shivered in need and pleasure and pulled the janitor pants and underwear down to his tights exposing an angered and needy member as Ivan hissed to the air contact and grabbed Alfred's hair exposing his neck and licking it before biting harshly.

The blond groaned and started pumping the rock hard cock wondering briefly if they could be caught but loosing his train of thought when a hand grabbed his balls and the other started jerking his member.

Ivan ran his lips and tongue through the blond neck and ear, pushing Alfred to him with one hand and grabbing both members together making Alfred look up to him with a heated smirk and kiss him with open blue gleeful eyes. Ivan kept the lock of eyes with purple lustful ones.

The heated tight thrusts on their members became quick and hot with friction and in a few minutes Alfred bit Ivan's lip and ran his thumb through his own cock twitching and coming between them.

Alfred rested his head on the crock of the Russian neck inhaling the scarf and helping the janitor jerking himself until the Russian tensed and came hotly between them.

They cleaned their hands on a cloth the janitor had on one of his pockets and tucked themselves on their own pants.

They looked dishevelled, flushed and panting. Ivan had red fading bites on his jaw and Alfred on his neck.

Ivan swallowed and shyly coughed. _How the hell did that happened? What if they were caught?_

Alfred simply looked around hoping no one heard them and caught his own breath. A sudden question came to his mind. _Did this count as the third time? Shit… Not cool!_

As questioning the same question the Russian turned to him hiding his face on the scarf and rearranging it ''Did… Did this count as…?'' he trailed off.

Alfred pondered his options. The deal would be done but damn, he wants one more fucking hot session of butt sex. He looked at the tall man who didn't seem to mind any of his answer and he started walking away slowly. ''Nope. The deal is still on. Not my fault that you couldn't resist me commie!''

Ivan looked at him without expression but a small upward of the corner of his lips and Alfred grinned. Yes, he's awesome like that!

Alfred kissed the open-eyed Russian and walked away.

Ivan shivered a bit nervously and stopped thinking about what they did and how the man kissed him quickly before walking away. _Shit_. He got attached and now can't deny it.

.

Alfred was rearranging his suit as Francis passed through him and blinked.

Alfred was still flushed and with red marks on his skin while listening the thudding of his heart on his ears as he rearranged the shirt and suit jacket. He _hates_ those suits…

Francis kept walking through the corridor and stopped on his tracks seeing the janitor cleaning his hands with a thoughtful face. His face was red and sweat glistened on his pale skin as his chest rose and fell quickly.

Francis smirked and looked up to the camera on the corridor. Yes, he needs that recording tape.

.

Only after the awkward cleaning with the janitor he realised what he did and flushed red.

_Oh no. What is he doing?_

.

Do you know that feeling that you have when you forget something? Well it was 3am when Alfred woke up realising why he felt that the whole day and tensed paling..

''Shit! The corridor was being recorded!''

* * *

**Notes**: This day was kinda crappy... I was about to do something else here but I am in a really crappy mood. Next something will happen. Oh and remember now there's a video~~ XD

Damn... I have been with a temper that's hateful..

I feel either sad or in a bad mood and I was glad for having this smut already made...

I still have so much things to write but I have not being much able of writing... this sucks... :(

sorry the mistakes and potential offensive things that were removed.

.

This lovely person did a fanart! check it out: hyperkaoru13 . devianart #/ d5bu8ed

hyperkaoru13 is a wonderful person check her out 'cause she did two more fanarts~~ *hugs*

thank you so much dear!

take the spaces! thank you dear! really! *giggles*

.

I am so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake. Sometimes things miss me and other's I simply don't notice, thank you for pointing that out but I hope it doesn't prevent from enjoying the story *flush*

.

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

******Secret deal**

**Summary**: Alfred, son of the Kirkland Company owner, needs to get laid. What will happen if he asks the Russian janitor for a little secret deal? Will he accept or refuse? And if the deal is made, will that change their lives?

**Pairings:** RusAme

**Warnings:** There will be explicit sex, boyxboy! Language content and innuendos.

**Style:** Office human AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters.

* * *

**.**

Alfred woke up very worried, understatement. He was almost freaking out.

He had the urge to kiss Ivan. A man he barely knows and well, fucked with twice… it may be a symptom.

Ad you will ask 'a symptom of what?'. Well, of _the force_ of course. The force of the hard cock!

No gay man can deny of a hard pulsing cock, it's a fact! We all know it!

But that's not only that… Alfred is a romantic and he really hoped this time he was not fawning for some dude that he knows he can't have but… He kind of wants to know Ivan and see if they are compatible in that way… the possibility is killing him because what they could have is nice…. Freedom and hot sex, _It's the life__! _

He may be lonely now that he thinks about it. It doesn't help that Ivan's hot and well... THE FORCE DAMMIT!

Alfred shoved food on his mouth and bit it violently. He needs to think, he needs to stop thinking of possibilities because they made him kiss the guy he's only sleeping with and well, have sex in a corridor that had a camera…

It's wrong, oh so wrong… but it felt so good, oh so good.

Wrong moment to have a boner… stop growing… Hot janitor… Why the Hell Arthur employed a hot janitor? Why, he tells you why! To torment him!

That man does everything to torment him, even unconsciously!

He whimpered and swallowed the food. He needs that tape now or his life will be ruined… Dammit! Stupid hormones fawning for _the force_….,

He needs to warn Matthew about _the_ _force_…

.

It seems that Matthew doesn't believe on the force… He's a non believer but its okay, Alfred can forgive him.

He walked and sneaked looking to the main office, Arthur's office, where evil sounds were coming from.

He's sure that office is haunted, at least when there are no meetings it is. He can hear grunts and shuddering breaths from that office and it makes his skin scrawl and his hairs stand in, not fear because he's fearless, but jitters.

He passed the room and looked to the recording room narrowing his blue eyes. He was in a mission. A mission to save his sore ass _and_ reputation, wait; scratch that, only his reputation. Thank God there are no cameras on the bathroom.

Meanwhile Arthur grunts and thrusts deeper into the sprawled French under him as the said French moans and tosses his long hair back cumming with a guttural moan. He keeps thrusting into the willing slippery ass and Francis places one hand under them grabbing his balls with expertise and Arthur is done cumming deep balls on him.

They kept there panting for a while until Arthur pulled out slowly and cleaned himself watching the man closing his legs and sitting above the desk with a soft wince.

''Don't you have work to do?'' he asks and Francis sighs and falls seductively from the desk walking to him with a smirk.

''I believe I am working, _non_?''

Arthur gave him a pointed glare and he grabbed his pants leaving a nice view of his swaying hips making Arthur flush.

''Sod off! What did you wanted?'' he asked again now rearranging his hair but still watching every move the other did with suspicion and a bit of lust he must admit.

Francis paused and looked up with a serious face. ''Nothing.''

Arthur raised one eyebrow and waited for the man to say something and dress.

Once dressed Francis walked to him and purred.

''Didn't you enjoyed the _surprise_?''

Arthur flushed red again and Francis grabbed his ass pecking his lips. Arthur's only reaction was to hit him on the head, not so violently, and smirk.

''I had better.''

''How mean! My house, later?'' Francis walked away winking and he nodded.

''Yes, no go work, git!'' he sat still breathing rather quickly and Francis left the office with his brows furrowed_. To tell or not to tell, there's the question… Decisions, decisions… he can also show him the interesting tape. _

.

Alfred whispered to himself and grabbed the handle of the door turning it slowly. His mouth made a tight line and he peaked inside the darkened room.

It was empty.

His lips broke into a grin and he slipped inside watching around. He looked around and walked to the cabinet where the tapes where and searched for date and number of camera.

He looked to the glowing screens and saw that the corridor was being watched by the camera 7b and he carefully started shifting tapes and reading all the tapes.

He found none.

He frowned and looked to the screens walking to the directly saving on going tapes and stopped the corridor record opening the recording. It was empty.

_Fuck_, all that work and the fat guy forgot to putt there a tape. He sighed and closed the recording pressing start again. _Oh well, he won't putt one there._

He sneaked his face out of the room and looked to both sides before slipping outside. _One more job well done!_ He grinned completely forgetting that the recording room was also being recorded.

.

It was the last day of the punishment Arthur gave him. He was feeling rather dejected that it ended, not because he had to clean, oh no he goes very nicely without it, but was the time he spent with the other man that he was slightly craving.

Ivan was a nice company and even teased him a bit. He was fun to be around.

Said man was cleaning and looked a bit paler than usual.

''ACHOO… ah, I apologise….'' Ivan sneezes and sniffles before apologising flushing red.

Now that he looks properly to him he looks a bit feverish. His hair is sticking on his forehead and he looks flushed and tired, is_ he okay?_

''Don't worry. Hey, are you sick?'' Alfred stopped sweeping the floor and Ivan shakes his head with a little smile.

''It is being nothing Alfred.'' Ivan said a bit tiredly and his voice was hoarse making Alfred worry.

_No, he was not fine! That bastard! Hiding those things from him!_

''Come here, now!'' Alfred demanded and Ivan gave him a narrowed look.

''No.'' Ivan looked to the other side ignoring him and Alfred huffed. Oh no, no one _ignores_ him!

''Ivan!'' he threatened and Ivan kept looking away sneezing again and cleaning his nose.

''Oh My God! You are totally sick!'' Alfred started panicking.

He has the flu, he needs rest and to take that fucking scarf off and eat soup, like the soup Arthur used to give him that everyone says it sucks be he actually enjoys it. Then he needs to stay tucked in bed and – his thoughts were interrupted by an annoyed childish voice.

''I am fine Alfred, please work and leave me alone.'' Ivan frowned slightly and Alfred grabbed him in a bear hug.

''No, stop working! You need to rest and go to the bed!'' he said and Ivan tensed.

''Alfred, let me go.'' Alfred took advantage of the position to feel his forehead and felt him burning.

''Nope, no until you promise you go home and rest!'' he nodded and Ivan started chanting 'kolkolkolkol' softly making Alfred panic even more.

_Now he's chanting and probably exhausted, oh god he's going to dieeeee!_

_He has a dangerous super nano virus, he knew they were around! Poor big guy… he's doomed…. Doomed… He was so cool… _Alfred sniffled and tightened the hug on the man who shifted trying to free himself but not succeeding, the blond was much stronger than he looked.

''Alfred.'' Ivan's voice was sweet but held a strong hint of threat and the room chilled a bit and Alfred dragged him looking at him with concerned blue eyes.

''Dude, I can't let you die like this… I… I know!'' he grinned and pressed one kiss to Ivan lips making him froze in place.

Alfred pushed back and kept grinning.

''See, if you die I'll die too now. I'm that awesome dude, be glad you found a friend like me!'' he laughed and Ivan swallowed thickly not wanting to think if he was being sweet or stupid. Probably both.

Alfred for his side was pleasantly content. Now Ivan won't die alone because of the dangerous super nano virus. He's awesome like that!

He shoved Ivan to the door and almost dragged him with him. Ivan trashed a bit but after two corridors and one elevator ride that was filled with shoves and empty punches they reached Arthur's office.

Alfred didn't even bother to knock on the door; he entered and dragged Ivan there by the arm. Ivan simply flushed and looked apologetically to a very confused and shocked Arthur.

''What the bloody hell is this?'' he yelled and Alfred frowned.

''Ivan's sick! Give him the day off!'' he yelled back and Ivan wanted to shrink into his scarf. _Oh dear lord he should have stayed by the last job… Really, working as janitor in a bar is not that bad… Okay it is but… Alfred… God… that man will be his ruin!_

Arthur looked at him and nodded. ''Of course… but… '' he turned to Alfred and started yelling again. ''Is that way of entering on my office? Bugger! I taught you well Alfred!'' he kept yelling and Alfred grave a grin to Ivan who just wanted to get out of that office and crawl into a hole, a deep one.

''Yeah, yeah.. later dude.'' He grinned and dragged Ivan again outside the office.

''Alfred Kirkland come here I'm not done talking to you! And leave our subordinates alone! Dear lord- '' Arthur kept yelling and Alfred shrugged to Ivan.

''Not my name…''

Ivan was sure they are both crazy on that second.

.O.

Ivan woke up even worse. His head pounded and his eyes could barely stay open. He kept couching and sneezing and his old sister gave him warm water to drink because of his sore throat. His breathing was hard and raged and he could barely breathe through his nose.

He tried to talk but it was hoarse and scratched his throat so he gave up on that simply trying to drink the warm water because he had no hunger of even wanted to get up. Suddenly he was glad that Alfred made him go home sooner than needed. _That idiotic fool… _he thought with a small fond smile making Katyusha look down and smile knowingly.

.

Alfred's morning was a hassle.

His cereals finished and he drank the last bit of milk. He needs to do groceries but Matthew is not available and he will have to go alone, how boring.

After a few groceries, two magazines about science and a few chocolates he came home and placed things on their proper places.

Well, he was late again for work. Shit. He doesn't understand how people deal with all those domestic needs.

He's glad Arthur was on the rival company making a few agreements and he was relatively safe from loud scoldings.

As soon as he thought he was safe Francis entered on his office with a small smirk.

''Cher, you are late, again.'' He stated with a gleeful glint on his eyes and Arthur sighed. Dammit, the sub chef.

''Hey Francis… I am really sorry, I-'' he started but Francis places a finger on his lips making him shut up.

''Do not worry, I do not mind. Were you with your friend?'' he asked curiously playing with some papers on his desk and Alfred blinked. Friend?

''Who?'' he asked and Francis blinked to him.

''The janitor of course, he called sick this morning.'' He nodded and smirked seeing Alfred pale.

''OH…'' was his intelligent response to that. _Oh God, was he dying? Perhaps he's in need! Oh God he's a Hero and he can't even save his friend from the dangerous nano virus, he sucks…_

''Well, now you know…'' Francis stated walking away. ''You should pay him a visit. You are _friends_ right?'' Francis asked at the door making a purr of the word friends that passed completely unnoticed by Alfred.

''Yeah, we are… thank you, dude…'' he nodded absently and bit his lip looking to his laptop.

Francis walked away with a smirk having all the information he needs and Alfred started plotting ways of finding Ivan's address.

A little visit will be nice right? Besides he likes when people visit him when he's sick even if that only happened four or five times on his whole life.

The next thing he knew was that he was on Arthur's office running his eyes through the employed staff and grabbing Ivan's file copying his address to a piece of paper.

* * *

**Notes**: Crappy chapters I know, bit trashy too but things will develop and there will be a twist of turns...

Does this show that they are getting confused? I hope so but that will show mostly on the next one :)

.

This lovely person did a fanart! check it out: hyperkaoru13 . devianart #/ d5bu8ed

hyperkaoru13 . deviantart #/d5da94s another one!

hyperkaoru13 is a wonderful person check her out 'cause she did two more fanarts~~ *hugs*

thank you so much dear! you are beautiful and wonderful!

take the spaces to see images. # corresponds to dotcom

.

I am so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake. Sometimes things miss me and other's I simply don't notice, thank you for pointing that out but I hope it doesn't prevent from enjoying the story *flush*

.

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing.


	12. Chapter 12

******Secret deal**

**Summary**: Alfred, son of the Kirkland Company owner, needs to get laid. What will happen if he asks the Russian janitor for a little secret deal? Will he accept or refuse? And if the deal is made, will that change their lives?

**Pairings:** RusAme

**Warnings:** There will be explicit sex, boyxboy! Language content and innuendos.

**Style:** Office human AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters.

* * *

**.**

Alfred was searching for Ivan's home.

He was driving on his super awesome Ford through the street and looking carefully through the apartments trying to find Ivan's one.

He was hungry _dammit_! He wanted pie and it was all that song's fault!

_'Bye, bye, Mr. American pie~~' _the radio kept playing and he made a turn to the McDonald's just to eat a McPie. Delicious!

_How cool is that song by the way? Great song!_

He was thinking about how boring it was to search Ivan's house when he suddenly finds the building!

He parked, walked to the building noticing the door was already open and went through the elevator clicking on the number 1, yes it was on the first floor and he was tired so don't judge!, trying to do an awesome genius surprise to his friend.

He stopped looking at the door. Now that he's well, _here_, he can't shake the feeling that he will be intruding. And will be hit by a guy that punches sand bags! Not cool!

Perhaps he shouldn't have come, they are barely friends right? But the guy will be all alone and is what a Hero does, he visits sick friends… _Damn…_

He sighed and ringed the bell.

-rign-

He waited and looked around.

-rinring-

The walls were plain and the building was a bit homely…

-ringringringringringring-

The carpet was ugly though, brown and-, _shit! Why is he not opening the door?_

- ringringringringringring ringringringringringring ringringringringringring-

He because impatient and nervous so he kept ringing until a girl opened the door.

''What?'' the girl hissed and he blinked to her.

She was very pretty, the kind of girl someone would expect him to bring home at night but she was glaring hatefully to him. _Shit, he shouldn't have rang the bell so much…._

''Hey, I-'' she looked him upside down and cut him off hissing again.

''Who are you?'' her eyes narrowed even more and he almost shrunk a bit.

''I'm Alfred babe, and you?'' he smirked trying to charm her out of that hate_, dude the girl is really creepy with that hair falling on her face and those narrowed eyes_.

''What do you want?'' she started again gazing him hatefully.

''Could I see Ivan?'' Alfred asked a bit shyly and she frowned yelling ''No!'' and closing the door.

_Well, that was a first… What did just happen? _

Suddenly the door opened and a tall woman starts talking non stop and he blinks to her.

''I apologise, oh dear, I really apologise, my sister is a bit difficult sometimes…''

She started and he waved his hand. It was not his fault that he's so hot that makes woman freak out!

''Don't worry miss –'' and suddenly he was looking at a big, big, big chest. Damn those are the kind of boobs that turn gay man into heterosexual and women into lesbian women_… Shit stop looking Al, stop looking! DAMN I can't stop looking! OH GOD! She will think I'm a creeper! Stop looking AL!_

''I am Yekaterina, Mister…?'' he asks and he looks at her face again with a nervous flush, _at least he stopped staring_.

''Jones, I'm Alfred Jones!'' he grins and she smiles kindly to him.

''What do you need Mr. Jones?'' she ask with a small smile and blush and he notices that she resembles Ivan, at least on the round face making him grinning.

''You're his sister right? The bigger one!'' he proclaims and she blinks.

''Uh…''

''Ivan, I'm here for him, ya know if he's better?'' he asks with sudden sheepishness and she gives a knowing look through him.

''Oh, of course, please do enter he's awake.''

''Cool!'' he grinned and entered on the room trying to avoid staring at her chest. _Really Ivan, why did you hide this from me? WHY? Can't you see all the possibilities here? Damn… a 3way with her would be great! Uh… what's wrong with me…? oh yeah… I'm a lonely pervert…? _Alfred shuddered and blinked deciding that he will never eat or listen to songs related to pie again. They made him think weird things.

The apartment was nothing out of normal, very clean, simple and normal looking.

The other lady who bumped the door on his face was scowling and glaring at him as the nice lady, the one with the big boobs, talked with him saying that Ivan is on the bed and would see if he would want to receive him while leaving him all alone with the creepy pretty girl. And now you understand why he prefers men, less _trouble_!

Meanwhile Francis was having a problem of his own.

He was thinking about Alfred and Arthur. He can tell Arthur and win the silent competition they have, then he can rub on his pretty face, and huge caterpillars, who is the master of love but it would probably make Alfred _and_ Arthur mad with him… On the other side if he keeps quiet no one will ever know which is bad because Alfred will keep hiding and suffering while pretending and lying to Arthur… And Francis he promised not to lie to the man too… How troublesome…

Francis looked at Matthew who was eating and sighed swinging his wine as the food kept cooling on his plate.

Matthew looked at him and blinked in worry.

''Arthur's giving you problems?'' he asked tentatively and he sighs again.

''Since when he doesn't give me problems, _cher_?''

Matthew gives a small smile and Francis frowns, perhaps protect Alfred privacy is better for now; he will decide about what to do with Arthur _later_…

.

''Brother there's someone here to see you…'' Katyusha enters on the room and places a hand on Ivan's burning forehead. He got better but then his fever rose again and he was tucked on the blanket with a rag on his face as his head kept pounding and his nose flowing rivers.

He looked at her confused and sat drinking a gulp of water before saying ''who?'' with a raspy voice.

''He said his name is Alfred Jones.'' She said and wet the rag again before putting it on his forehead again.

''Oh…'' was all he could say as his flushed face turned a shade darker.

The embarrassment was not missed by his sister and she sat on the bed looking at him.

''Who is he brother?''

''A friend from work.'' he said looking down and giving an ending tone to the conversation and she gave a little smirk.

''Uh, I see a friend… can I send him in?'' she stood and looked to the door asking and Ivan sighed.

'You can send him in sister. _Spasibo.''_

She looked back and nodded before walking away and he frowned. _Why was he on his house?_

After a few minutes Alfred peeked on the room and entered letting the door slight ajar.

Ivan glared at him and he made a sheepish smile still glad that he survived the eye of the death of the younger girl.

''Hey.'' Alfred said standing on his side and smiling a bit pitying how sick the man looked.

Ivan was flushed, sweetened and his eyes were glassy and the skin darkened. His nose was red and rubbed raw and he wore a rag on his forehead as one pink blanked was wrapped around him. It was rather cute even if Ivan looked truly sick.

''What are you doing here?'' Ivan's raspy voice tried to sound commanding but came more sickened than anything and Alfred frowned_. That bastard, can't he accept a visit as a proper man?_

''Came to check if you were alive, and you're welcome dude!'' Alfred spat and Ivan winced to the loud voice.

''I am pretty much alive…'' Ivan snapped back murmuring and coughing.

Alfred made a sympathetic face and sighed.

''Dude you look awful…''

Ivan kept silent and made a glare that clearly said 'I know it, bitch!' making Alfred wince and cough awkwardly.

''Sorry… uh…'' he tried to say something and Ivan cut him.

''How did you get my address?''

''Dad, I mean… Arthur's office…'' he admitted and Ivan's eyes narrowed.

''Why?''

''I'm your friend dude stop questioning me!'' Alfred snapped and stopped his yelling noticing the distressed look on Ivan's face.

''Sorry, I'm just trying to be a good friend dude… '' he murmurs and Ivan gives a small smile.

''Thank you.'' The scratchy voice says and Alfred sits on the bed changing his almost dry forehead rag.

''Nah, don't worry about it! You can do the same one day but I never get sick!'' he laughed and Ivan gave a half laugh half cough. ''Of course.''

They talked for a while and Ivan indeed questioned himself about the recording and Alfred eased his mind saying he had that treated.

Alfred felt at ease with the man, he was a good company even sick and obliging him to talk lowly. The deal was the last thing on his head and he was even glad he did it because he found a nice buddy.

Ivan was worried about 'the deal' again. He wanted to return the money, it was not fair. And he felt obliged of returning it to see if Alfred's friendship was real or simply… he didn't even want to think about _that_. He's waiting for it but he can't deny he will be rather disappointed with it...

Before Alfred had the chance to say he needed to go or even be expel by a head pounding Ivan, Ivan sat on the bed and sighed deeply.

''Dude, what's wrong?'' Alfred asked noticing the tensing on his shoulders and how heavy Ivan's face looked.

''Could you go there to my wardrobe and take the blue box please?'' he asked and Alfred did as was asked to placing it softly on the bed not wanting to hurt Ivan.

Ivan opened the box and Alfred looked at it curiously.

Suddenly Ivan took a white, neatly folded, bad and handed it to Alfred.

''What's this?'' Alfred asked and Ivan bit his lip.

''Your money…''

_Hey, my bag was much better! _realisation came to him slowly making his eyes wide as he frowned. _Oh no! Not again! _

''NO!'' he said a bit too harshly and Ivan eyes narrowed.

''Take it! I don't want it, if you want to befriend me then I want you to have this!'' he kept narrowing his eyes and tensing his body making him a bit intimidating but Alfred shook his head.

''Don't care! It was our deal and I have more than enough, think of it as a gif if you wish.'' Alfred trails and Ivan huffs annoyed. _Why the man is so stubborn?_

''Nyet! Alfred I can't accept something like this!'' _Why can't Ivan realise it's nothing and Alfred don't care?_

''Too late, keep it! You need it more than me!'' Alfred bluntly snapped missing the hardening on the other purple eyes.

''But it's wrong!'' Ivan protested almost standing and Alfred stood staring at him with cold blue eyes.

''I don't see nothing wrong in giving something to someone I like!'' he said before walking away on the middle of Ivan's protests.

''Bye, see you tomorrow dude!'' Alfred yelled on purpose before clicking the door shut and waving his goodbyes to a concerned Katyusha that listened it all.

.

''Vanya, brother?'' Katyusha entered softly on his room and he looked up having already rearranged his bed and box.

''What is it sister?'' he asks and she kneels looking at him.

''Which deal did you make with him?'' she asked concerned and he closed his eyes keeping his silence.

''Brother, was it something bad?'' she presses and he shakes his head.

''Nyet, it was nothing too important, do not worry…'' he says and she bites her lip.

''You are looking worse.'' She places her hand on his face and he turns to her hugging her waist.

''I feel worse.'' Ivan murmured placing his head on her breasts and she kissed his greasy hair.

''Apologise him…'' she smiles softly and his hands tighten on her back.

''He's the one wrong here.'' He murmurs clenching his teeth and she sighs.

It is, he's trying to befriend him for the wrong reasons and Ivan knows he's getting attached to the blonde and he doesn't want it… He just knows Alfred will use him and leave, after all was just what the deal meant! And he will stop this silliness of friendship when the last time is consummated, Alfred doesn't want him and he is sure Alfred has better friends…. He can't wait for his life to return to normal.

His head was pounding, his body tired and his heart tightened. He was not feeling that good and realised that maybe he was a bit too demanding, there's always the possibility that the blond really means it… No!

.

Alfred was feeling guilty again because of the deal; he never meant to turn things this strange. And was also angry because Ivan was a bastard that can't understand that is intentions are nice. He just wants to befriend him.

Pervert thought apart, he really likes Ivan, he's nice and funny, charming… Damn, he's a good listener and doesn't mind him that much which is important because everyone thinks' he's too dumb or hyper to be around…

He slept uneasily and was still angry in the morning but without intention of giving up.

Ivan wants fight he will have it! He will show him how cool he is and how he needs to forget that deal… It was just a thing, nothing bad that can ruin a friendship right?

He filled a glass of orange juice and drank it greedily, he was thirsty.

Then when he placed the glass on the table it broke and a fucking splinter cut hid thumb.

Fucking Ivan, fucking glass, fucking glass splinter! Damn it hurts, it hurts!

He took the little splinter from the finger and a little drop of blood pricked the cut.

Oh no! I'm going to die! Shit! This hurts….

_-This is the end Beautiful friend- _his cell phone starts singing and he sobs placing a full roll of toilet paper on his thumb.

_-This is the end, my only friend the end- _the phone keeps ringing and he looks at it glaring.

The Universe hates him! It does and it's in harmony to hate him because this is Arthur's song and he will change it! He will!

.

The end of the day was near. Alfred was walking to the bathroom when he saw Arthur and Francis leaving the building talking softly to each other.

''Where are you going?'' Alfred asked and Arthur coughed looking a bit uncomfortable.

''We are going to talk a few things.'' He said and Francis looked at him with a thoughtful look making Alfred look at him confused.

Arthur simply flushed more and grabbed Francis whispering harshly at him and bickering leaving Alfred a bit confused.

.

Francis was grabbing his hair strands and looking thoughtful, Arthur did not enjoy when the man did this. Or he was hiding something or he was concerned and both meant something bad for him.

''What's wrong frog?'' he asked trying to sound uncaring and Francis sighed sitting on his side on the couch.

''Am I looking old? I caught new white hairs _cheri_, it's awful!'' Francis whines and sniffs making Arthur roll his eyes.

''You are fine, don't worry….'' As soon as he said it he regretted it.

A very gleeful French sat above him and starts caressing his hair with expertise hands.

''You said I look fine... How fine?'' Francis smirked and Arthur flushed red.

''I meant to say that you don't look _that_ old...'' he trailed but Francis, being the good French he is, was not satisfied.

''Enlighten me!'' he rubbed his hair and caressed his cheek starting to roll his ass on the Brit's lap.

''Uh, Francis… aah…'' he shut his mouth and Francis smirked kissing him on the lips prodding his tongue and sucking on the other's tongue making Arthur moan.

They kept kissing, Francis rolled his ass and hips and Arthur grabbed his ass bucking into him getting rather frustrated by the fact that there were many clothes between them and suddenly the door opened.

They quickly parted.

Well, Arthur shoved Francis to the ground and Francis sat there pretending it was the most normal thing ever while Alfred stared at them with his mouth open.

''I don't fucking believe it!'' Alfred yelled angered and embarrassed and both stood trying to say explanations.

''It was not what you are thinking!'' Arthur said and Francis explanation was not much better.

''You see _cher_, when two men..'' he got hit as Arthur kept babbling explanations and Alfred shut the door close with a loud bump thinking that he should have known better.

* * *

**Notes**: WOW! and now what will happen?

Alfred's life is crap right now as you can see... will he and Ivan resolve things? Will Arthur talk to him and if so will it be a good talk? Wait and read.

I'm not happy with this chapter... I was almost not to write this or post it but wrote it on the very last-minute...

Normally I have chapters already made but this two weeks were crazy and I ran out of chapters, damn! so I have to write them all... and because my week was crap my attempt of writing something average was poor.. sorry...

.

**IMPORTANT:**

This lovely person did a fanart! check it out: hyperkaoru13 . devianart #/ d5bu8ed

hyperkaoru13 . deviantart #/d5da94s another one!

hyperkaoru13 is a wonderful person check her out 'cause she did two more fanarts~~ *hugs*

thank you so much dear! you are beautiful and wonderful!

take the spaces to see images. # corresponds to dotcom

.

I am so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake. Sometimes things miss me and other's I simply don't notice, thank you for pointing that out but I hope it doesn't prevent from enjoying the story *flush*

.

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13

******Secret deal**

**Summary**: Alfred, son of the Kirkland Company owner, needs to get laid. What will happen if he asks the Russian janitor for a little secret deal? Will he accept or refuse? And if the deal is made, will that change their lives?

**Pairings:** RusAme

**Warnings:** There will be explicit sex, boyxboy! Language content and innuendos.

**Style:** Office human AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters.

* * *

**.**

He should have known, really!

He lived so many years in fear of being discovered because of his tightass of a father and the fucker was having an affair with another man… it was strange, disturbing and the old guys were really into each other… _gross_!

It was a mind fuck for his poor brain! In one second he's walking to his father apartment and on the other he's seeing his father and another dude making out rather passionately… he shudders at the memory, slightly hot but disturbing!

He is a bit bothered, not by the situation itself because they stopped and even tried to apologise and he was over his mother's death a long time ago, but because they lied to him and he hates that, adding the fact that after all he was probably hiding for nothing it leaves him very pissed off…

He tried to talk to Matthew who probably lied too, and will be repressed heavily with no maple syrup for a month, but he was a bit busy and said he would call later… Then he will learn _the silent sneaky traitor!_

He even thought about calling Kiku but he said he had a friend home and he doesn't want to disturb him so it left him a bit sullen, lonely and angry on his apartment.

What a sword on his big hero heart. Damn…_ how could he?_

But he should have known better again because when he opened the door a very embarrassed Arthur stood from his couch and walked to him. _Fuck, he just wanted to think a bit…_

''Alfred.'' Arthur flushed and walked to him with a guilty face and he sighed.

''Damn pop's… since when? Just tell me since when you've been lying to me?'' Alfred closed the door with a quiet click and stood there just looking at him rather dejected and betrayed. He thought he could trust his father, damn, he even arranged dates for the old man, and how could he be so blind?

''Lad, I…'' he started shifting his feet and Alfred raised his hand.

''Don't lie again!'' he frowned looking rather harshly to Arthur.

''A few years…'' Arthur murmured and quickly stood up and to him ''but long after your mother! And his old wife… and … it was a mistake! I _loath_ the man you know it Al! We are not even bloody nothing!'' Arthur kept saying and Alfred raised one eyebrow.

''Damn, he caught you well… '' Alfred sighed again realising this was much more than he ever thought.

''I… bugger… I am sorry, I meant to tell you I swear but…'' Arthur made a pained expression and Alfred just kept looking at him still feeling very betrayed.

Suddenly Arthur looked up in confusion.

''You don't mind?'' he asked in disbelief and Alfred shrugged.

''He looks a good shag and you guys are like on each other every single moment so… I guess not…'' he blinked at the gaping face of Arthur.

''He's a… _HE_, a man Alfred… you…?'' he asked making strange motions with his hands and Alfred smirked, it would be a good time to release the bomb right?

_Hey dad, I'm gay and I love hot fat cocks! Ahaha it will be a blast!_

''Nope! I'm cool with that, a bit sad you took so much to realise what you preferred though… kinda confusing uh?'' he asked sympathetically and Arthur kept gaping almost as having a brain aneurism and Alfred decided it was time!

''Oh, by the way I'm bisexual ya' know?'' Alfred nods and Arthur snorts.

''Yes, you mentioned it once but it's not as if you're gay… it's different Al…'' Arthur runs a hand through his messed hair and Alfred coughs.

''I prefer men…'' he says sheepishly and Arthur looks up smirking.

''No you don't.''

''Yeah, I do!'' Well, he was pretty sure he liked dicks better… and well, he was a fucking bottom, not a thing to be proud of… or could it? _Hum... he needs to think about this. Little work, more pleasure… damn… perhaps he is on the right side of the coin- oh Arthur's talking._

''No lad, you are confused.'' Arthur states again and Alfred frowns feeling dejected and repressed.

'' 'Yeah, you think that but I am in a relationship with a guy…'' he lies and Arthur looks raging and fuming.

''No, you can't! How did you hid this from me?'' Arthur yells and he frowns harder.

''How did you hide something like this from me uh?'' He yelled back and stormed out of the door.

Stupid Arthur, he tries to speak and he simply shuts him out and hides things… He can not even trust his father… Fuck!

Shit now he lied, oh well, the old man needs to learn how to take him seriously!

.

He went to McDonalds, the very best place to fill his demanding belly and conflicting emotions. He is still very annoyed and betrayed but he guesses that now Arthur won't make him be the 'womanizer' on the commercials. A plus, it was rather tiring….

He finished his greasy, delicious and fulfilling food and sipped on his coke knowing that he can't go home because Arthur will be there.

He finished the coke and decided to see how Ivan was doing.

This time the young girl let him in without fuzz and he smiled being hugged by a very cheerful Katyusha who almost choked him with her big, big, voluptuous chest.

Ivan was on the sofa this time and looked much better; wearing a white shirt and brown shorts, _damn those tights_…. He was still a bit flushed and his nose red, but he was no longer sweating, pale and his eyes were lively again.

Alfred sat on his side saying hi and he greeted him with a hoarse tired voice.

''How are you feeling today big guy?'' Alfred asked and Ivan raised one eyebrow wondering if he forgot their spat.

''Better… and you?''

''Like crap… found my dad has a relationship with some dude… '' he sighed and Ivan's eyes widened.

''Francis?''

''You knew?'' _How the hell did he know? He's a infiltrated CIA agent working for the Russians! He knew it wait…. Not CIA '… damn… his argument is invalid, shit this argument with Arthur doesn't even let him think properly… _

''Suspected… they are rather intimate.'' Ivan murmured sniffing and Alfred nodded.

''Oh…. Hey, why are you here?'' he asked looking to the table in front of the sofa. It was filled with paper tissues and an empty mug of tea.

''Big sister cleaned my room because I'm no longer feverish… I guess I'll be back to work tomorrow.'' Ivan stated and Alfred looked at him.

''Are you sure you fine?'' he asked with concern and Ivan felt his cheeks warming.

''Of course, why are you here Alfred?'' he asked still a bit annoyed by their last talk and Alfred sighed biting his lip.

Ivan kept looking at Alfred and Alfred shifted on his seat until he ran one hand through his blonde hair in an exasperated motion.

''I don't have many friends okay… Mattie's with his boyfriends, kiku I don't even know if he's on with the cat dude or the one with the mask or the plant girl.. Arthur will be crashing on my house waiting for me so… I have nowhere to go. I… I guess I'll rent a room… but firstly I wanted to check if you were feeling better just that…'' he admitted softly the last part and Ivan suddenly felt a jerk doubting of the blonde.

He sighed and pressed a hand to his temples not allowing himself to apologise but at least try to return the friendliness.

''You, you could stay here…'' Ivan finds himself saying and Alfred looked hopeful behind glasses.

''Really? I can't…'' Alfred shakes his head and Ivan gives a flushed smile.

''You have been nice and… well, yes….'' He trailed and Alfred grinned hugging him with one arm and Ivan sneezed.

''Bless you! Thanks dude! But where can I sleep?'' Alfred asked and Ivan frowned knowing the spare room was being used as a workshop for his craft work.

''Ah… ''

''I can sleep on the couch or on the ground, no biggie!'' Alfred grinned feeling rather accomplished that the guy finally decided to accept his friendship and Ivan looks at him with hesitation.

''We could share the bed but I'm still a bit sick…'' and Alfred would probably not enjoy that, two grown up adults sleeping on the same bed was just weird right?

''Oh cool dude! I do that all the time with Mattie, we could even do a movie party oh, yeah.. you're sick.. sorry..'' Alfred apologised grinning and Ivan blinked. What an odd person.

''And those nano germs can't get me! So it's fine.'' Alfred assures and Ivan blinks.

Katyusha entered on the living room with two cups of tea one of coffee and sat on their front and Alfred looked to both flushing and murmuring a ''Thanks.''

''You welcome… '' Ivan says sipping his tea and Katyusha turns to Alfred.

'' If you don't mind me asking, why did you rang the door so many times yesterday?''

Ivan giggled in a hoarse sniffing way and Alfred grinned flushing.

''Ah… I was exited and nervous! I never came here ya know?'' he trailed rather awkwardly because he gets too exited with every new thing and Ivan chuckled.

''You behave like a kid do you know that?''

''Hey, you are the one looking and sounding like a sick kid!'' Alfred bit back and Ivan murmured ''Touché.'' Before Katyusha started laughing.

Natalia came later and was very annoyed to know that Alfred was going to stay there and Katyusha started to sneeze.

Alfred stood back in concern and Ivan was quickly on her side giving her instructions to go rest and lending her his scarf. Alfred found it all very sweet until Natalia took his dress standing there in underwear proclaiming that 'big brother should give her something for not catch a cold too.'

After hiding behind Katyusha he lend her his big coat as if he was giving a puma a piece of meat and Alfred blinked disturbed and concerned for her mental health.

''Does this happens all the time?''

Ivan shuddered pushing Alfred to his room before Natalia make a fit of wanting to sleep there too and replied a weak ''You have no idea…'' making Alfred laugh.

Once inside the room Alfred bit his lips wondering where to sleep and if he could sleep in underwear and Ivan turned to him.

''The bed is big, you can use the left side…'' he murmured and Alfred noticed that the box was still near the bed.

''Dude, we won't fight again because of the money right?'' he asked seriously and Ivan shook his head.

''No.'' On his mind he was giving Alfred a chance to prove that he would be a friend and not leave on the end of the deal but he was already attached and he knew it.

Alfred nodded and saw Ivan enter on the bed in shorts and shirt and he sat on his side looking at him.

''Can I sleep just in shorts? I'm not used to wear much…'' he trailed and Ivan nodded making Alfred stand and take his clothes flushing furiously and enter on the clean bed only in shorts as Ivan closed the light.

The bed was big but so was the body of both men and their shoulders were touching rather awkwardly but none move as the tension become thick.

After many minutes of silence Alfred turns to Ivan.

''So, are you ready for our date?'' he asked grinning and Ivan blinked.

''Uh…''

''I have it all worked out dude, you'll love it!'' Alfred laughed and Ivan gave a small smile allowing himself to relax.

''When it will be?'' Ivan asked and Alfred gave a soft sigh.

''Tomorrow, I hope you are feeling good enough to spend the day away from here.'' He smirks and Ivan looks to him in the darkness.

''Away?''

''Yep, today you were a great friend ya know? So I must return the favour!'' Alfred grinned. ''Besides our date will be too awesome to stick just for the evening!'' he added making Ivan smile a bit trying to remind himself not to let his hopes grow.

Alfred was completely oblivious to that wondering if they were giving room for all the possibilities between them, because he could see them. Ivan is way too nice and a good friend and he won't let that go away. With that in mind he fell asleep forgetting all his troubles with Arthur.

After falling asleep Alfred turned to his side and grabbed Ivan's torso making Ivan tense and flush but fall asleep rather quickly too. _Damn, the blond wooed him…._

* * *

**Notes**: Oh Al.. Things and the DATE!

This weak was crap! My computer fan broke so I had to replace it.. Then I made a reaction to my medicine and was almost two full days on bed only coming here to talk with a friend..

I almost didn't write this chapter and that's why it's so crappy... I apologise for that but I'll make a better one to compensate when I'm feeling better...

.

**IMPORTANT:**

This lovely person did a fanart! check it out: hyperkaoru13 . devianart #/ d5bu8ed

hyperkaoru13 . deviantart #/d5da94s another one!

hyperkaoru13 is a wonderful person check her out 'cause she did two more fanarts~~ *hugs*

thank you so much dear! you are beautiful and wonderful!

take the spaces to see images. # corresponds to dotcom

.

I am so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake. Sometimes things miss me and other's I simply don't notice, thank you for pointing that out but I hope it doesn't prevent from enjoying the story *flush*

.

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing.


	14. Chapter 14

******Secret deal**

**Summary**: Alfred, son of the Kirkland Company owner, needs to get laid. What will happen if he asks the Russian janitor for a little secret deal? Will he accept or refuse? And if the deal is made, will that change their lives?

**Pairings:** RusAme

**Warnings:** There will be explicit sex, boyxboy! Language content and innuendos.

**Style:** Office human AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters.

* * *

**.**

''Why are you here?'' Arthur murmured tiredly to a silent French entering on his house.

''I decided that you needed company _cher_… Besides you were the one giving me the key…'' he murmured walking to him and sitting on his side.

''Bugger, if I had a penny for all the times I regretted giving you that key I would be rich…'' Arthur murmured not shoving aside the hand that rested on his shoulder.

''Was it that bad?'' he made a sympathetic face and Arthur shoved the hand away.

''What were you waiting for? Not the lad just to infuriate me and say he's gay and has a lover, the nerve!'' Arthur hissed angrily and Francis sighed.

''For all I know he has a lover, I just don't know the deepness of that relationship…'' Francis said placing his hands on his lap as Arthur looked at him in confusion.

''Whot?'' his British accent came heavy from the anger and confusion and the French nodded.

''I have a tape to prove it _cher_, it's right under your nose…. I don't see the admiration, I've been telling you for months that he preferred men.'' He smirked and Arthur frowned.

''Who is he then? Oh don't tell me is Kiku he's old-,''

'_'Non_!'' he cut the irate man and bit his lip before sighing and ran a hand through his blond locks.

''Is the janitor, the light blonde one. The tape shows them in some hot passionate frottage.'' Francis admitted and Arthur stood.

''Who else knows, Oh lord was that in the company? WHO SAW THAT TAPE FRANCIS?'' he yelled exasperated and Francis waved his hand.

''I'm the only one knowing about this, I have the original and there's no other copies.'' He stood as well and looked at Arthur's eyes trying to understand the man while frowning.

''What's so wrong about this Arthur? What's making you worry?''

Arthur flinched and sat avoiding Francis look.

''I will go on with the new campaign and he can't refuse. This can't leave here Francis.''

''Arthur?'' Francis looked down to him and sighed.

''Leave Francis…''

''Is this because he's so certain and confronted you or are you jealous that he understood so soon? Perhaps you are simply mad that he hid it from you?'' Francis asked trying to read his face and Arthur stood looking him right on the eyes with fierce green ones.

''If they know they'll eat him alive!'' he stated and Francis frowned understanding that he feels betrayed but can't say it because he did the same.

''No one needs to know.'' Francis stated and Arthur stepped forward.

''He has a whole future in front of him and I won't let him ruin it because of a fling with some janitor or because he's _confused_!'' He hissed and Francis grabbed the hand that was going to shove him.

''Who is the one confused here Arthur? Just because he decided to go through another route it doesn't makes him a disappointment or less of a man!'' Francis hissed back and Arthur shoved him with the other hand.

''You don't get it! You always had it easy, I haven't! If they know they'll force him to move and ruin his career and I've worked so long for this that won't let this little thing to ruin it Francis.'' He said and Francis shook his head.

'_'Merde_, You just care about that _fucking_ enterprises!'' Francis swore making Arthur gaps, Francis never swears and he was mad looking at him with hard blue eyes.

''He just wants your love and acceptation! He wants you to know that he's capable and you always do this to him and to yourself! Don't come blaming to me because this time I won't be on your side.'' Francis finished with a hard hiss and walked away leaving a stunned Arthur looking to the door having a déjà vu from the last talk.

After a few seconds of stupor he sat on the couch and grabbed his hair not knowing what to do or how to remediate things with Alfred _and_ Francis.

.

Ivan woke up early as ever. He opened his eyes slowly blinking the last lazy sleep blurs and yawned stretching his limbs, feeling much better than on the two last sickly mornings. He could even breathe, how he missed to use his nasal functions properly.

He tried to sit up but there was something on his belly, well, grabbing his belly tightly and snuggling to it with every move he made now that he noticed.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes looking down seeing a hairy bond head with a cowlick tickling his arm. Oh, yes… he almost forgot the blond.

He lay back letting the blond murmur something about bananas and no batteries weighing his options. He could throw the blond away from him because he's clearly invading his personal space or he could try to pry the tight arms around him and walk away. Not wanting to ear the bond loud voice so early in the morning he cheerfully tried to pry the arm away but the arm didn't bulge.

Alfred simply snuggled closer to him and placed a leg above his making him tense. He could feel the warm radiating from Alfred and every breath he gave was hitting rather delicate skin on his belly, it was not comfortable mind you.

He frowned and glared to the blond that somehow ended completely tangled with him and tried again to move but the blond snuggled closer again.

His patience ran thin and he shoved him away making him fall on the ground with a thud and he finally stood cheerfully.

''The Hell? Who's there! AHHHHHHH A FREAK!''

Alfred panicked standing quickly and grabbing his lamp using it as some sort of sword against him, who was on the other side of the bed stretching his arms smiling rather amused.

''What the fuck are you doing in m-, oh…'' he narrowed his eyes before looking around and flush prettily before placing the lamp on his proper place and look at the ground in shame.

''You are very amusing in the morning.'' Ivan said with a giggle and hoarse voice Alfred glared at him still flushing.

''Good way of waking me dude… fuck..'' he whined laying on the bed again, this time hiding his face on the pillow.

''It was your fault, you were grabbing me too tight and I couldn't stand…'' Ivan nodded before walking to the door as Alfred flushed and hid is face more trying to blend with the bed.

''Not grabbing… now let me sleep…'' he whined and Ivan opened the door to face a very concerned Katyusha still on her pyjama.

''Is everything okay?'' she looked inside and Ivan shrugged.

'_'Nyet_, he's an idiot.'' Ivan laughed and Alfred popped his head from the bed with a loud ''I heard you bastard.'' Before laying again to sleep more. He was not a morning person at all.

Twenty minutes later he appeared on the kitchen rather hungry watching Ivan eating and talking to Katyusha.

He waved and said 'hi' in a sheepish way knowing fully well he was nasty before coffee and Ivan made him a motion to sat as Katyusha placed bread in front of him.

''You drink coffee or tea?'' she asked and he grinned.

_Oh happy day he shall be fed! Glorious food!_

''Coffee please.'' He said with a charming smile before looking at his bread and fill it with butter.

Ivan raised one eyebrow to the butter with bread and Alfred grinned sipping his coffee and biting the bread with a guttural approving moan.

''God this is good… I was starving!'' he sad noticing Katyusha was looking at him with a strange look and Ivan was smirking amused.

''What?'' he turned to Ivan who waved him off and munched on his bread before talking with his sister again.

''You took the pills Ivan?'' she asked before leaving and he flushed and nodded receiving a kiss on his cheek before glaring to Alfred who was watching amused.

''Good, see you later… uh, bye Alfred.'' She waved and he waved back.

''Bye Kat.'' He said having forgotten how to say her name, _again._

''Oh little Ivan is still on medication! Poor you...'' Alfred grinned making a pout and Ivan glared harder not wanting to talk knowing his voice was still hoarse and he would just make Alfred laugh more.

Alfred grinned and looked to the clock sighing. He needed to get a bath and prepare the things for their date… wait… shit.

''Uh… are you well enough for our date?'' he asked to Ivan who blinked to him before flushing and cleaning his throat nodded.

''Yes… I guess…''

''Ah cool!'' he grinned mental checking what he needed and look at Ivan who was cutely flushed staring at him. _What a cute creep! AH, so many things to do!_

They parted and Alfred went home to take a bath knowing his father would be already on the office.

_That bastard_… he thought bitterly stepping home rather apprehensive and sad with the situation but wanting not to think about it because he had a date to prepare!

He grinned pointing down the things he will need wondering if was not a bit too much… Well, maybe not too much, he was a truth American so when he did things they were BIG and AWESOME! But perhaps too much for Ivan…

He frowned and looked at the window biting his lip and wondering if he was making things rather romantic and shook his head. Of course not.

The hero always does things right and Ivan will love their date!

On the middle of the bath he realised it was indeed a date and not a friends go out for him… _shit. He was feeling nervous and flustered._

.

When Alfred walked to Arthur's office he was expecting Francis to be there but he was alone staring at a few papers with a scowl on his face as his huge eyebrows knotted together.

Arthur looked up and he sat down watching him wearily waiting for an apology or something but Alfred did the same.

Alfred wondered if they were too alike on these things but shrugged it off, _that would be odd right?_

Alfred was much more inpatient though and looked at him angered snapping.

''When will you apologise?'' he asked and Arthur sighed rubbing his temples.

''Son, I'm sorry you saw that you know it…. '' he started diplomatically and Alfred interrupted him.

''I was not talking about that. When will you apologise for calling me a liar?'' he asked angered standing and Arthur looked at him confused.

''I haven't-.''

''You said I was lying about my sexuality.'' Alfred hissed and Arthur gave a sad smile.

''You are confused…''

Alfred yelled ''I'm not!'' and they stood glaring at each other until Alfred clench his teeth,

''Are you dating the janitor, Braginky?'' Arthur asked making his eyes widen a bit and nod. _It didn't matter that he didn't knew it yet right? Damn, he was feeling bad about this but how would he explain his deal and stuff? Nuh-uh, he preferred to lie._

''Yes.''

Arthur hummed and Alfred started to worry. _Shit he knows I'm lying! Oh God he's going to fire him because of me! Shit, shit Al think, think!_ His mind kept saying and he snapped at Arthur making him look at him.

''Don't you dare to fire him! I was the one starting it all.'' He said and Arthur sat down placing a hand on his face in frustration.

''Alfred why are you doing this?'' he mused aloud and Alfred looked at him placing his hands on the table and bend to look at him.

''I'm not doing nothing here! You were the one hiding an affair for me dad… I thought I could trust you.'' He said with hurt on his eyes and Arthur frowned with guilt.

''I thought the same and you are all over the place not even caring if you are recorded or not.'' He murmured angrily and Alfred looked at him.

''What? ''

''Yes… Francis has it and its safe Alfred but... you git! Can you at least take attention?'' Arthur yelled and Alfred whined trying to explain that he though they were not recorded.

''I do, I went there to grab it but there was and I thoug-, ''

''You thought? You always think too much Al, but always the wrong thing!'' Arthur yelled and he winced in hurt closing his mouth. _He still thinks I'm an idiotic kid… great._

Arthur looked at him and sighed again making him look up with hurt blue eyes hidden on glasses.

''I know you don't want to work here but could you at least keep it private.'' Arthur stated trying to ignore the hurt on blue and Alfred sat dejected.

''I do that…''

''Good because you have a new campaign and with a beautiful female model.'' Arthur gave him a folder filled with the new campaign publicity, branding and commercial script and he looked up before murmuring.

''I don't want to do that anymore…''

''I don't care! You should know important is our publicity and you are the face so you'll do it!'' Arthur yelled with fierce green eyes and Alfred looked down to the folder watching the pretty girl photo.

''But… ''

''You will do it.'' Arthur stated and he nodded.

They kept in silence for a tense minute and Arthur looked at Alfred tilting his head.

''I don't want you to hide this things from me Alfred.'' He asked and Alfred nodded still feeling hurt and betrayed.

''Me neither but you did!''

''I had too.'' Arthur defended himself and Alfred looked up.

''Why?''

''What would you think?'' he spat and Alfred raised one eyebrow not understanding before murmuring dejectedly.

''I would be happy for you, something you are not for me, ''

Arthur felt rather hurt by that statement and frowned. ''Don't say that lad!''

''Yes, I know how much of a disappointment I am to you, we all know but you could trust me _that_!'' he hissed making Arthur look and grab his desk in slight desperation.

''No one can know!'' he ignored the disappointment part because he was not disappointed and thought Alfred knew it.

''Well, I'm not telling anyone… '' Alfred murmured again placing the folder on the desk as Arthur grabbed his hand in an attempt to make things right.

''Alfred… Let's forget this please…'' he pleaded and Alfred shook the hand standing.

''Okay but I'm not doing the campaign…''

''What? WE need it! All the investors want a new campaign.'' Arthur yelled and Alfred shook his head.

''I wont' do it! I'm tired. I don't like being 'the face' anymore!'' Alfred admitted and Arthur frowned.

''I don't care you'll do it either way! '' he stated and Alfred grinned grabbing the folder and ripping it making Arthur fume and rage.

''Well, I'm not going to do it…''

''If you don't do it I'll fire you and the janitor for the illicit footage I have in my power.'' Arthur threatened and Alfred gasped.

''You wouldn't!''

''I would.'' Arthur stated and Alfred clenched his teeth making fists on his sides.

''Of course! You care about this stupid company more than for your own son!''

''It's not like that!'' Arthur said reaching for him but he was already at the door hissing

''Yes it is…'' before banging the door loudly.

Later Arthur drank. He always managed to ruin everything. He tried and tried and everything went wrong… now Alfred hated him…

His door opened and he looked up trying to focus the blond figure on the door looking at him and murmured.

''Francis…?''

Francis walked to him and he looked to him with reddish eyes while Francis kneeled in front of him taking the bottle from his hand.

''What are you doing Arthur?'' Francis mused aloud and Arthur sobbed.

''I don't know… bugger… I don't want to lose all what I've worked for, is just that…'' he says and Francis sighs.

''And you prefer to lose who you love instead?'' he asked and Arthur yelled.

''I don't want to bloody lose nothing… Oh God… My son hates me… you are leaving me… and-...,''

''I'm not going anywhere.'' Francis sits on his side looking at him and Arthur looks stunned.

''Why?''

''I doesn't matter _mon amour_… you will not remember what I say this night tomorrow…'' he mused sadly and Arthur murmured something illegible about being a failure as parent making him sigh.

''It's okay… Just apologise and stop behaving like a child and everything will be fine.''

Francis sighed running his hand through wild unsettled hair as Arthur grabbed his legs and murmured something to the air.

.

Alfred prepared it all.

He preferred to be busy than to think and mop around about his father. He was still rather hurt but he wanted to focus on his hot date! _Hell yes!_

Ivan looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he grinned grabbing his hand and pulling him excitedly.

''Oh, you're gonna loving it!'' Alfred laughed and Ivan blinked wondering where Alfred would take him.

He didn't particularly enjoyed the feeling of being 'the girl' on this… date?, but went with it because it made Alfred's face light up as he kept rambling about everything.

Alfred took him to his car and he looked back seeing a basked and two towels with a blanket above them. He sat and looked at Alfred who was blushing a bit and flushed too not knowing what to think and preferring _not to think_.

Alfred was feeling self-conscious and looked at Ivan who looked at least a bit suspicious of their 'friends date' and he ran a hand through his hair.

Should he … give hints? Well… he was trying, he liked his company and wanted to try more but didn't know if Ivan was into the same tune.

He took a breath and started riding to the park as the sun kept falling and disappearing on the horizon.

''Where are we going?'' Ivan asked at the strangely quiet American and he glanced at him before looking at the street.

''The park.'' He said watching Ivan from the corner of his eye. Ivan for his part looked vacant and he continued.

''You said you like to stargaze, well I also like to do that so I thought we could eat something and stargaze a bit… what do you think?'' he asked feeling rather anxious and Ivan gave a small smile.

''That was very considerate of you.'' He stated and Alfred nodded feeling a bit more confident even if the words were also vacant.

They stopped at the park and Alfred grabbed the basket and blankets giving them to Ivan who grabbed them, then he took a telescope from the car trunk and grinned at Ivan's wide eyes.

''Yep, cool uh? Da-, huh… Arthur gave me this a few years ago.'' He said looking down and Ivan frowned.

''You fought again?'' he asked with a hint of concern and Alfred nodded making him frown and nudge his shoulder with his own to take Alfred from his sour thoughts.

''Let's go.'' He murmured and Alfred smiled looking at him and appreciating the little shove.

They placed the towels on the ground and the basked above before sitting on them on an open part of the park.

There were no threes above them so it was perfect; if they could just turn off those annoying lights it would be better though.

The telescope was prepared and Ivan looked at him with a small smile making him grin and flush and he sat on his side.

''I hope we see Saturn, it's there tonight, I searched it…'' Alfred murmured grabbing some sandwiches and giving them to Ivan who took them gladly, then he munched on one looking at Ivan who ate it without complaining guessing they were nice enough.

''Me too…'' Ivan looked up taking another bite and looking at Alfred.

''Thank you.'' He said and Alfred nodded.

''No problem... it was me who invited right?'' he laughed and Ivan raised one eyebrow at the shivering American.

''You are cold.'' He stated and the American shuddered.

''Yep, a bit…'' he nodded and Ivan grabbed the blanket giving it to him and he grabbed snuggling inside it.

''Ah, thanks dude.'' He smiled flushing and glad that everything was going just fine.

They finished eating and talked about a few things, namely their thoughts and knowledge about space.

''Oh come on! The moon landing was much more important!'' Alfred whined and Ivan shook his head.

''No, if our cosmonauts didn't went there you silly American's would not either!'' he stated proudly and Alfred pouted.

''Not fair, we were already working on that!''

Ivan smirked and smugly pointed up. '' We got there first, we win!''

Alfred shook his head and the spat continued not leaving to a conclusion but to a very annoyed Alfred to kiss a wide-eyed Ivan.

Ivan after the surprise kissed back closing his eyes and shifting to the man wrapped around a blanket like an old lady, odd but endearing.

They parted and Alfred smirked.

''You are still a bit hoarse you know?'' he said and Ivan frowned.

''It's your fault that I keep talking not letting my throat heal.'' He murmured and Alfred laughed.

''No way! You can't blame that on me!'' he laughed and Ivan giggled.

They found Saturn, with a little help of Alfred's Iphone and the precious google! _All prays for that awesome God of the internet!_

Then they lay down on the towels just watching the stars as the time kept passing quickly without them realising.

''Ivan?'' Alfred asked looking at him and Ivan hummed keeping his eyes above the dark sky and shiny stars.

'' I know we had a bad start but I don't regret it.'' He stated making Ivan look to him with softened purple eyes making his chest warm a bit and flutter. He wondered for a second when that happened and Ivan mumbled something making him blink.

''What?'' he asked and Ivan sighed.

''I said I don't think I regret it either, it made us become friends yes? '' he asked rather hopefully purple orbs and Alfred turned to him swallowing hard.

''Ivan… I… I really would like you to be my boyfriend…'' he murmured making Ivan slightly open his mouth and close it again.

''I like you okay, and I would like to give this a chance if you… want to of course…'' he hesitated and Ivan looked up to the sky again.

''I see…''

Alfred felt a pang of disappointment with that and sighed. ''You still don't trust me?'' he asked and Ivan shook his head.

''It was not that, I was just thinking.'' He murmured and Alfred kept looking at him watching him turn to him and the moon and park lights make his features more sharp and handsome.

Alfred kept waiting silently and Ivan looked thoughtful.

''Is that … safe for you? I mean… you were rather pained about keeping things a secret.'' Ivan asked and Alfred frowned.

''My father already knows so now I'm cool… I'm private so it won' go out like that…'' he murmured and Ivan nodded.

''I… uh…'' Ivan started flushing and Alfred titled his head waiting. ''You like me?'' he asked and Alfred nodded making give a tiny smile.

''I guess…'' he ran a hand through his head in hesitation and flushed more, ''I like you too. We can give it a try as you say.'' He nodded and Alfred pressed his lips to his with a small smile as his heart hammered on his chest. Ivan for his side could not think straight. It was all very fast an intense but he was still fearing that Alfred will leave but at the same time glad he asked and his heart pumped crazily as his cheeks flushed not only from the cold.

They parted and Ivan grabbed his head kissing Alfred again.

It was too late when they decided to go home. 3am in the morning that skipped rather quickly on their opinion and Alfred looked at Ivan who looked troubled looking at his phone.

''It's late… should I call?'' he turned to Alfred who shrugged and grinned.

''Come to my home… it's only fair, is late and all. Besides I slept on yours last day… ''

''I don't want to bother.'' Ivan frowned and Alfred grabbed his scarf making him gulp.

''You won't…'' he murmured against his lips and Ivan pressed them closer and deeply in a sweet intense kiss.

They didn't had sex that night 'cause Ivan was still a bit sick and Alfred didn't want to pressure him but they laid side by side cuddling and having a rather hot make out section before sleeping.

* * *

**Notes**: Oh a bit more drama right? ... oh well not sex but on the next there is~~

Too late again, sorry but I got sick then into a weird mood and the medication made me have a reaction and then I was just too uninspired and weird to write. Now I think I'm back and trying to make chapters to not be unprepared like on this story. The others were posted normally because I had one chapter already written from the posting chapters. Well... I hope is good enough 'cause I'm still a bit weird as my last one shot proves XD

Odd, weird thoughts.. never mind XD I'm in a good mood right now *laughs*

WAIT! I don't own Iphone or google!

.

**IMPORTANT:**

This lovely person did fanart! check it out:

hyperkaoru13 . devianart #/ d5bu8ed

hyperkaoru13 . deviantart #/d5da94s another one!

hyperkaoru13 is a wonderful person check her out 'cause she did two more fanarts~~ *hugs*

thank you so much dear! you are beautiful, wonderful and made me very happy :)

.take the spaces to see images.

.

I am so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake. Sometimes things miss me and other's I simply don't notice, thank you for pointing that out but I hope it doesn't prevent from enjoying the story *flush*

.

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15

******Secret deal**

**Summary**: Alfred, son of the Kirkland Company owner, needs to get laid. What will happen if he asks the Russian janitor for a little secret deal? Will he accept or refuse? And if the deal is made, will that change their lives?

**Pairings:** RusAme

**Warnings:** There will be explicit sex, boyxboy! Language content and innuendos.

**Style:** Office human AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters.

* * *

**.**

Ivan woke up early, with a body sprawled above him muttering things about cakes, and stood there just looking at the ceiling wondering if he could push or shove him to the ground to just run away from that bed. But that would be a bit improper of him so he sighed and looked to his side to see the crown of Alfred's hair under and twisted around his head making him smile. It was rather cute, dangerous, _just imagine the circulation slowly cutting because of the pressure of the blanket on the neck and nose,_ it was really a danger, but endearing. _All of Alfred is endearing…_

He sighed blinking the last bits of sleep of his blurring heavy eyes and purple eyes stood open realising how fast the things he didn't want to happen just happened. Oh dear.

Ivan tensed and the body shifted to him with grabby hands half cuddling on him and he frowned.

Alfred asked him to be his boyfriend and he just said yes… he _fucking_ said yes without thinking thoroughly about the problems that it can cause. He's an idiot sometimes… he blames it on those hopeful blue eyes that were almost pleading and begging him to comply and just ravish the blond. _How unfair…_

He tried to pry the arms away but they simply grabbed him tighter making him lay limp on the soft bed.

Ivan bit his lip and frowned thinking about all the things that could happen: first be fired, then Alfred realise they just don't work and leave him and worse Natalia finding out and kill him or Alfred find someone better than him then Natalia finding out that and kill him or perhaps Alfred finding out that he's simply boring then Natalia finding out and making out on his living room for revenge, he shuddered at this one, just dreadful. Well many things could be bad on this and they all will make him heartbroken because yes, the blond managed to attach at him as a limpet and now Ivan can't deny that he laboured feelings for him… He should have said no from the beginning… What if Alfred proposes the same to other man and leaves him? He frowned and decided to shake that thought away, it was too painful to even consider. Still on the back of his mind all the bad things were almost wishing to happen and make him suffer making him unease and fearful.

Alfred stood slowly and peeked outside with a small grin on his lips and half lidded tired eyes and Ivan smiled fondly. Well, at least he could try… maybe it won't be that bad and Alfred until now was kind and nice to him. Perhaps he really meant it when he said he likes him… God knows Ivan meant it; he truly likes Alfred more than he should.

Alfred rolled a bit on the blankets and when finally took the fucking blanket from his head, how did that thing twisted and stood like that anyway, he looked at Ivan who was watching him with a sheepish smile.

''How late are we?'' he asked and Ivan looked to his watch.

''A bit…'' he murmured and Alfred grinned grabbing his chest.

He was happy that something on his life was taking a good route. _Ahahah he had a fucking hot boyfriend bitches! And all it took was two years of almost painful celibacy! Damn… they were dramatic years of his life… so many paper towels, porn and even toys…. Yes a guy has to search for fun once in a while too because things get boring! It was lonely... Okay, it was not that bad but he always was a horny man so… things were ten times worse for him, I tell you ten times!_

''Why didn't you woke me up?'' he whined a bit hiding his bashful smile on his chest feeling Ivan's heartbeat and his voice quivering on his chest.

''I didn't want to perturb you… You looked cute and seemed to be having a good dream…'' he murmured and Alfred looked up.

''Not _cute_! That's just _wrong_! Handsome and drop dead sexy!'' he narrowed his eyes and Ivan smiled. Then Alfred realised something.

''DUDE! Your voice is normal again!'' he proclaimed the sleepy feeling forgotten and Ivan nodded.

''I do not feel sick anymore.'' He stated and Alfred grinned.

''Hell yes! We still have another time big guy and our date will be complete!'' _oh yes, morning sex! Never had it, gonna have it now!_ He internally smirked and giggled like an idiot but stopped when Ivan's face fell a bit.

''Uh, what's wrong babe?'' he frowned and Ivan sighed.

''I have to go home and then go work Alfred… we don't have time…'' he murmured and Alfred laughed.

''Dude, take a bath with me and you're good to go!''

Ivan blinked at him and he coughed feeling a pervert, again…

''If you want of course…'' he murmured flushing and Ivan blushed too.

''I… wouldn't that be overstaying my presence and abuse it too?'' he asked and Alfred pecked his lips.

''Nope, we area lovers now… you can abuse and overstay any time!'' he grinned with twinkling blue eyes and Ivan nodded smiling a bit.

''Thank you…'' he said softly and Alfred looked to him resting his head on his shoulder.

''Hum… you wanna take a bath with me hot shot?'' he grinned and Ivan flushed heavily before shoving him off the bed.

''Only if you stop calling me those embarrassing names!'' he frowned looking smugly but flushed at the blond on the ground cursing.

''Dude, I will find a way of revenge, you know that don't you?'' he smirked and Ivan giggled.

''Yes, I was hoping for it.'' he took his chance running away from his room as Alfred stood and ran to him finding him easily since it was his home and Ivan had to look where to run.

.

''Bloody hell… I want to die…'' Arthur murmured hiding his eyes from the sun and grabbing his belly in nausea while his head kept pounding painfully.

''Cher, take this…'' Alfred gave him a strong black tea with no sugar and he winced making a face but drinking it anyway.

''You got me drunk?'' he asked his hopeful green eyes and Francis shook his head.

''Christ… I am a disaster….'' He murmured sipping more of the hot tea making Francis sit on his front with a small smile.

''You are a very cute disaster _mon amour_, remember that.'' He smiled and Arthur snorted as his mind filled with the memory on his previous night and he gazed Francis grateful.

.

Alfred decided to find some clothes for him but he said he could change on the building so he nodded preparing casual clothing for himself; not having meetings made him just use a shirt and jeans.

Ivan looked at him and he grinned showing him the shower before following him.

They took their clothes and Alfred smiled at the domesticity of it all, he likes it, it was comfortable and he didn't feel alone on that apartment. Ivan was flushing a bit and self-conscious about being on the same shower with Alfred but entered on the shower quickly avoiding Alfred's gaze on him. He gave a sigh of satisfaction when the warm water hit his skin and heard Alfred walking to him.

Alfred took his time taking off his clothing looking at Ivan behind the curtain, which was incredibly sexy, just knowing _his_ man was there and seeing his silhouette was making him rather bothered so he entered slowly and pressed his chest on the others side pecking his cheek.

Ivan swallowed heavily feeling again like a teenage with is first crush and turned to him pressing his lips on Alfred's soft lips hesitantly but firmly.

Alfred just placed his hands on his shoulders and kissed back rather excitedly feeling Ivan meeting his desperation and depth of kiss.

Turning to Alfred Ivan pressed him to the wall sneaking his hands between them while touching his chest as their teeth clacked and tongues fought making them moan deep on their throats and gaps for breath before pressing back again with renewed vigour.

Ivan broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to the other making one of his hands lower and grabbed the half erect member of the blond who gasped and bucked on his hand.

Alfred looked at him with half lidded eyes and smiled licking his lips making Ivan steal a kiss and bite the lower lip before lick and kiss his jaw until he got to Alfred's ear.

''I will make you moan Alfred.'' He stated and Alfred gave a whine bucking on the hand that was slowly teasing his erect member.

''God…'' Alfred murmured swallowing and twitching. Why was Ivan so hot? This was the best present baby Jesus could give him! 'Thank you thank you thank you' he yelled on his head as pleasure took over him with the husky aroused tone of the Russian.

''You will moan _my_ name understood?'' he smirked feeling Alfred shuddered and press more to him and Ivan slowly licked his neck biting it.

''Yes!'' Alfred moaned as Ivan bit hard on his collar and Alfred grabbed his back scratching it with tiny bitten nails.

Ivan slowly made his way down licking and biting his chest stopping on each nipple and bit it softly before licking it and kissing looking up at Alfred who looked down with an aroused flush, lidded eyes and mouth half-open gasping for breath hungrily.

''Ivan…'' Alfred whined again watching Ivan stop in front of his erection and stare at him with intimate deep purple eyes and Ivan places his hands on his tights caressing softly.

''What do you need?'' he raised one amused eyebrow and Alfred wanted to kick him, the bastard.

''Just… come on!'' he hissed and Ivan blew on his erect shaft making him groan.

''Ivan… please…'' he pleaded and Ivan shook his head before licking the shaft once, base to top and suck on the tip closing his eyes and using one of his hands to grab his left ass cheek and the other to play with his balls. Alfred moaned and tried to buck as heat coiled on his stomach and lower parts at the sight of Ivan like that and Ivan looked up before bobbing his head on his hard cock.

''OH Ivan, ung…'' he moaned swallowing heavily and grabbing his hair with one hand as the other grabbed the wet slippery wall.

Ivan kept sucking and licking his hardened member feeling him twitch and balls contracting and before Alfred could warn him Ivan grabbed his ass with both hands pushing him to him and wallowed him balls deep making Alfred spasm and cum hotly on his mouth.

''Ahhh, ung…. Ivan…'' Alfred panted watching him take his head back slowly and cough a bit as cum still fell from his mouth while the water ran and cleaned it.

''Ivan… that was the most erotic thing I ever saw…'' Alfred panted holding Ivan's face to kiss him and pressed himself flush to the man feeling his pulsing erection on his stomach between them.

Ivan flushed and cleaned his throat. ''Ah, I choked but… thank you…'' Ivan kissed back and Alfred grinned grabbing Ivan's cock pumping it.

''Where did you learned that?'' he asked and Ivan looked away flushing.

''Last lover, ung, we tried things…'' he admitted and Alfred gave open-mouthed licks on white neck skin feeling Ivan shudder and grunt.

''It was pretty hot! Now is my turn to show you what I got uh?'' he grinned biting his neck leaving a red mark, revenge for the ones on his collar, and licked his way down twisting Ivan's nipples with his fingers before licking them.

''Alfred…'' Ivan whispered in a strained voice and Alfred looked up with blue frolic eyes before licking his navel, bite it and caressed his inner tights making Ivan buck and gasp for air.

Alfred kissed and licked his hard member before sucking the shaft side slowly until he got to the head and sucked on it. Ivan whimpered and pressed himself at the wall for support and Alfred's open mouth sucked on his balls as his hand pumped the shaft.

''Ahhng, Alfred…'' Ivan half whines half moaned and Alfred sucked his way up the shaft before evolving it by his mouth and swallow it slowly making Ivan grab his shoulder and hair firmly.

Alfred grinned feeling him twitch and swallowed more sucking and starting to bob his mouth on the pulsing cock. After a few moments he looked up to see Ivan watching him intensely and whispering hoarsely. ''I'm going… Alfred… ung… I'm.. aaahhh!''

He spasmed and Alfred bobbed his head back to suck on the tip once more before pushing back with closed eyes and open mouth feeling the hot cum hitting his face and mouth.

He looked up at Ivan who stood panting and gasping with an open mouth and wide eyes and he grinned swallowing the bits of cum he caught with his mouth and licked his lips before bending his head back with closed eyes feeling the water hitting his face cleaning the rest.

Alfred smirked standing and Ivan kissed him hungrily until they got no more breath and asked panting.

''How was it?'' he grinned and Ivan groaned deep on his throat.

''You won…'' he murmured before shoving him to the wall and kiss him into oblivion again.

Yes, Alfred was rather happy with this!

They finally cleaned, dressed and went their ways. They both got too late to work but too contented and flustered to care.

.

Alfred walked to his office watching kiku with some folders frowning.

''What's wrong?'' he asked and Kiku sighed.

''I apologise Alfred-san but Arthur-san wants to see you now.'' He said with a stoic face but soft voice and Alfred nodded sighing. _Damn, the old man had to ruin his perfect morning… _Really, it was very nice to bath, eat and… make love with Ivan to seal their date and beginning of relationship.

He walked out of his office and frowned knocking on Arthur's office door listening a muffed ''Come in.'' before opening the door slowly.

He sat at the chair watching Arthur looking down with a sensitive look and frowned waiting silently.

_Damn, he wants again to prove that he's the boss and I must be the bitch … I get it… He's the dad but I can have a life, I can have the life I wish and he can't judge me for that…_ he thought with hurt and Arthur mumbled something.

''Uh, what?'' Alfred asked bending slightly and Arthur looked at him with tired green eyes.

''I am sorry…'' he mumbled again and Alfred eyes wide. _Wait… what? _

''What?'' he asked again in disbelief and Arthur yelled.

''I'm sorry Alfred!'' Arthur winced at his loud tone and pressed his temples nurturing a rather troublesome headache.

''You are?'' Alfred asked blinking and Arthur sighed exasperated.

''Yes...''

Alfred gazed him in apprehension and frowned a bit surprised. Arthur is not a man who apologises a lot so…. Perhaps he means it…

'' Alfred… I want us to be okay again…'' Arthur admitted and Alfred looked at him smugly. _Ah now he'll hear what he wants._

''Admit to have a thing with Francis.'' He demanded and Arthur looked at him with narrowed eyes before noticing he was serious and nod sighing.

''I have a … thing with Francis.'' He murmured and Alfred raised one amused eyebrow.

''How deep is that _thing_ dad?''

''… the bloody frog is family… '' he flushed red from ears to nose and Alfred grinned.

''You love him?''

Arthur stood silently flushing and Alfred pressed.

''Come on!''

''Perhaps, happy? '' Arthur hissed and Alfred looked down at the table with a smile rather happy that his father was not alone as he thought. Then he noticed a note on the table with the funny writing of Francis and smirked.

''Nope, are you guys exclusive?'' he asked with a grin and shining blue eyes and Arthur almost choked.

''AL?! '' he sputtered as Alfred raised a blond eyebrow and rearranged his glassed.

''Oh come on…. Fine, yes… for a long time ago.'' He admitted and Alfred laughed.

''So you have a stable secret _boyfriend_… how nice…'' he kept laughing and Arthur frowned blushing harder if possible.

''If you are going to make fun of me do it quick!'' he demanded and Alfred shook his head.

''Nope, is just strange.. I should have known…'' Alfred nodded to himself feeling rather silly and Arthur shrugged his shoulders.

''Well, you were always oblivious….'' Arthur murmured and Alfred ignored him not wanting to feel offended.

''And Mattie knows?'' he asked and Arthur nodded hesitantly.

''I guess so…''

_Damn… I have to take care of that sneaky traitor_. Alfred thought and looked up at Arthur.

''Kay… But this was after mom right?'' Alfred asked narrowing his eyes and Arthur smiled fondly.

''Yes, a long time after actually… ''

Alfred laughed knowing that Arthur had a stick up his ass and would die knowing he liked a guy and Arthur frowned.

''Why are you laughing?''

''I guess because you make it hard for the flirting French.'' Alfred admitted and Arthur flushed.

''Hum… Actually… ''

_OMG my father is a manwhore! Alfred _gasped and shook his head.

''What? You offered yourself to him like that?''

Arthur flushed more and shook his head explaining slowly.

''Dear lord no! But he was the one who had bloody problems admitting to want _me_…''

Alfred blinked and nodded surprised.

''Oh… I never thought he would deny … bisexuality…'' _really the guy even flirted with him and he is old enough to be his son…_

''That was not the problem lad…'' Arthur nodded smirking and Alfred frowned confused.

''So what was it?''

''I'm English. He would prefer to die than to be shagged by a British man…'' he shrugged and Alfred shook his head trying to forget rather vivid images of his father screwing the frog…

''Oh you sneaky gentleman… you fooled me well.'' Alfred laughed after a while and Arthur smiled to him.

''Alfred… I won't force you to do the publicity but I want you to give it a look and think about it…'' he placed another script in front of him and Alfred sighed.

''Well, I can give it a look….''

''Good…'' Arthur looked pleased as Alfred smiled a bit happy that he was fine with his father again and Arthur looked troubled looking at him.

''What?'' Alfred asked and Arthur cleared his throat.

''Alfred… Your lover is Braginsky am I right?'' he asked and Alfred nodded flushing a bit.

''Yeah why?'' he asked knowing they already had _that_ talk.

''I have to fire him…'' Arthur murmured and Alfred shook his head yelling. ''What? NO why?''

''He's a subordinate and you started that here so it makes it unacceptable! You understand it right?'' Arthur made a sympathetic face and Alfred shook his head not believing on him.

''What!? But Francis is also a subordinate!''

''It's different.''

''How? Because he's lower than him on the hierarchy? Or because he's screwing the boss?'' Alfred yelled angered and Arthur sighed running a hand through his hair as Alfred stood glaring at him with defiant blue eyes.

''Alfred…'' he pleaded and Alfred narrowed his eyes.

''If you fire him I'll go with him!''

''You are not serious.'' Arthur snorted and Alfred barked at ''try me!'' before walking to the door and shutting it loudly.

_The bastard, he can't fire Ivan… He can't…. it was him who started… fuck…_

.

Francis entered on Arthur's office holding a big envelope watching him with curiosity and Arthur looked up.

''What?''

''How did it went?'' Francis asked softly walking to his side and grabbing his shoulder in a comforting way making Arthur sigh and look up to him with tired eyes.

''It could be worse…'' he murmured pressing his head to Francis belly as Francis placed the envelope on his desk and ran a hand through his hair slowly.

''That's the tape cher…'' he murmured and Arthur frowned closing his eyes.

''I don't want to watch it…'' he stated and Francis laughed.

''It's not for that, is for you to save it, give it to him or burning it… I don't care but it doesn't belongs to me…'' Francis smiled looking down and using the free hand to caress his cheeks making Arthur hum pleased.

After a few minutes of silence Arthur opened his eyes watching Francis stubble jaw as Francis looked away lost in thought.

''Francis what we have is… '' he started and Francis looked down smirking.

''Forever? For a life time? Until death tears us apart?'' he bended down to him and he frowned.

''NO you git! ''

''Then what?'' he asked curiously kneeling on his side to look at his eyes and Arthur murmured softly.

''… it's … a serious relationship right?'' he asked and Francis looked hurt for a flash of a second before sighing irritated.

''You have doubts about that?''

''Of course! You flirt with everything that moves.'' He started becoming irritated himself and Francis sighed grabbing his hand and holding it to his chest.

'_'Mon ange_, I haven't laid with another woman or man since we started dating, I think we established that very soon… If you are worried about what Alfred thinks forget it, he's rather happy for you…'' he said softly pressing his head to Arthur's head and Arthur looked him on his eyes with narrowed green.

''You really think? And if I find that you lied…'' he threatened and Francis smiled with a threat of his own.

''I am very Loyal Arthur, don't take me for granted!''

''I'm sorry love… you are just …'' Arthur trailed softly and Francis rubbed his nose on his.

''I know, but I also know that I love you…'' he pressed a kiss on Arthur's half-open lips and Arthur pressed back before parting.

''I bloody love you too frog…'' Francis chuckled and he raised one eyebrow as Francis shook his head softly.

''My mum is rolling on her grave right now.''

''Because I'm British…'' Arthur sated and Francis laughed.

''Yes, because the love of my life is a 'bloody British'.'' He half mocked and Arthur frowned.

''That's not how you say it!'' he snorted and Francis laughed.

''Teach me then, let's make her roll a bit more!'' he laughed pressing his lips on Arthur's and Arthur tried to talk before giving up and grab Francis blond locks kissing him back vigorously.

.

Ivan was cleaning the offices on the middle of the afternoon when he saw a little sketch of something he couldn't figure out but that looked like a stick figure with a cape making thumbs up. Down had a message saying:

'I want to see you in underwear when I get home at 8pm baby, Your Hero.'

He flushed cleaning it with strength while chuckling a bit. _That cute idiot…_

When the time came he walked home and changed grabbing a bag to place some clothes on and prepared to sleep at Alfred's house, _again_. He was not very amused with that and would talk to him but for now he would comply. After all he was the one inviting and would be rude to not appear.

He was almost done when Katyusha knocked on his door peeking inside his room.

''You are sleeping out again?'' she asked and he nodded flushing.

''Don't tell Natalia where I am…'' he murmured and Katyusha placed a hand on his shoulder.

''He's your new lover?'' she asked with a knowing look and he nodded flushing and looking down at her in worry.

''What do you think about him?'' He asked and she laughed.

''I like him, he makes you good…''

''How?'' he frowned and she smiled placing a hand on his face.

''You look very happy brother, he makes you feel and be better, I see it…'' she smiles and he hugs her glad that she likes him and approves while he smiles against her hair.

''I think I love him…'' he murmurs after a few seconds and she stepped back looking at him.

''Are you scared?'' she asked making him hesitantly nod.

''Don't be… he looks like liking you too, besides… he was the one asking you wasn't it?''

His eyes widened and she giggled amused.

''Don't worry brother, you are just too pessimistic and worried to do that with doubts as the ones I see you are having now…'' she smiled at him and he chuckled.

''You know me too well…'' he shook his head sighing and she looked at him.

''Yes and stop trying to create more doubts for now okay?'' she frowned and he looked at her with curious eyes.

''How do you know that I am doing that?'' she smiled and patted his hand.

''I know you… something is bothering you and making you think it won't last…'' she stated and he frowned.

'''I hate when you do that….''

''I apologise… '' she smiled kindly at him and he sighed.

''I love you sister… but don't pry on my life.'' He warned and she nodded.

''I won't…'' she murmured walking away and he sighed worried.

Yes, their beginning makes him doubt but is normal yes?

_Or not…_ he thinks worrying his lip thinking how perhaps they are taking things too quickly.

* * *

**Notes**: Next there will be more smut, fears, confrontations, decisions and more!

Soon 'cause I am not sure if I will be here to post on the weekend... so... enjoy...

I hope things work nicely enough and I won't have to post later again 'cause I'll try new medications... _again_ *sighs*

this fucking life... whatever. Thanks for all the love guys!

.

**IMPORTANT:**

hyperkaoru13 (devianartt) is a wonderful person check her out 'cause she did fanarts for this story! *hugs*

thank you so much dear! you are beautiful, wonderful and made me very happy :)

and your comments also make me happy *smiles*

.

I am so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake. Sometimes things miss me and other's I simply don't notice, thank you for pointing that out but I hope it doesn't prevent from enjoying the story *flush*

.

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing.


	16. Chapter 16

******Secret deal**

* * *

**.**

After all this will continue, Author is still around this world so let's write this!

I will take a while to update though.

I apologise all this shit but if you need more informations or expect explanations message me or go to my tumblr nicecolddreams.

I apologise all the trouble and hope the continuation is good enough, I'll try to make something good for you guys.


	17. Chapter 17

**Secret deal**

**Summary**: Alfred, son of the Kirkland Company owner, needs to get laid. What will happen if he asks the Russian janitor for a little secret deal? Will he accept or refuse? And if the deal is made, will that change their lives?

**Pairings:** IvanxAlfred and implied ArthurxFrancis

**Warnings:** There will be explicit sex, boyxboy! Language content and innuendos.

**Style:** Office human AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters. I wish I made money writing stories about my OTP though.

* * *

**.**

Ivan walked to Alfred with a small smile. Nervous hesitant smile but Alfred took no notice on that and pecked his lips before letting him inside.

Ivan was slowly panicking. It was not that he didn't want this relation to continue; yes he wanted more than he should have because the blond was amazing, intelligent, cute, and funny while bringing him light but he wanted to take things slowly. And Alfred was not taking things slowly; he was intense, exited and oblivious to his internal struggle.

Alfred was a messy ball of excitement as he kept talking about the nice place where they were going to eat making him even more nervous. How can he tell that exited man that he needs things to be slower? What if he goes back on his word and decided Ivan is too boring for him. The thought of seeing those blue eyes down cast also made him sad and bothered so he tried to shrug it off until later. He could do it yes?

Alfred for his part was really exited that his life was taking a nice turn for a change. He really liked Ivan and wanted things to work nicely. Besides the sex was _great_, let's face it, he dreamt with a nice guy often but one that he can have mind-blowing sex with is a huge plus and he doesn't want to throw that away.

He can't help feel giddy about what he's achieving since having someone interesting on his side makes him feel fulfilled. He really knows he should take things a little slower on his mind but he can't help to be exited and delighted. For once he felt confident and trusted one partner, it was a nice change and he wanted to hold that closer and closer until it melts inside him.

They dined on a nice cheap place, Alfred kelp talking about nothings and Ivan felt his tense shoulders relaxing. Alfred made him feel more at ease and he was glad that he was oblivious to his struggle not pushing him to talk about it. He will have to do it eventually though and the thought made him feel nervous.

Everything was going perfectly nice until they had to pay the bill. Ivan frowned and wanted to pay it but Alfred was not amused wanting to be the one paying until Ivan proposed to share the pay. On that moment Ivan remembered that the blond was stubborn and started panicking internally again.

Mindless that little tussle Alfred was feeling content and even glad that Ivan solved their spat. They had many spats now that he thinks about it. They disagree in many things but that only made Alfred smirk and find it challenging, that prevents things of getting boring and he's sure he's a bit dramatic… he needs things not to be overly controlled or he gets bored. Meanwhile the russian was rational and not so emotive which was good to keep him grounded.

He clung to Ivan's tense arm and smirked looking up to the slightly vacant Russian. He had a good feeling about this relationship and was going to enjoy it _fully_.

''Ivy?'' he murmured and Ivan looked at him cringing his nose.

''No…'' he murmured flushing and Alfred frowned.

''Come on! I can't call you hot stuff, sexy beast, snowflake, snowball because you'll hit me... I can't even call you rusky now Ivy…. How can I find what to call you?'' he snapped irritated and Ivan smirked.

''I dislike those endearments. Call me Ivan and I won't hit you.'' He chuckled and Alfred pouted. _He pouted._

Alfred looked up with huge blue eyes and a cute pout making Ivan stop and make a guilty look before looking away as Alfred grinned internally for having practiced that look many times on the mirror in order to get games from Arthur and even Matthew - who can't succumb to the power of the puppy face. _He's heartless he tells you, a monster who knows how to do amazing pancakes but won't succumb to the most adorable puppy face ever!_

'_'Vanya_…'' Ivan murmured after a few seconds of silence and Alfred grinned pecking his cheek.

'_'Vanya_!'' he tested the words on his mouth and Ivan nodded.

''It's a Russian diminutive of my name… my sisters call me that sometimes.'' He mused aloud making Alfred smile.

''It's longer... how can it! No... I don't even care, cute and suits you. I like it!'' Alfred grinned not wanting to call Russian 'commies language _again_ and shook the arm.

''Now me!'' he grinned making Ivan look with a pleased smirking face.

''But I already have many for you sunflower!'' he grinned showing white teeth and Alfred frowned reaching his house door and stopping.

''That's fucking fruity and girlish!'' he grabbed his house keys annoyed and Ivan chuckled.

''How about _Alfredka_?'' Ivan hummed and nodded. '_'Fredka_, I like it, do you?'' he asked and Alfred looked up.

''It's not girlish... I would prefer Al, Freddie or something …'' he murmured opening the door, ''it's cooler!'' he murmured stepping inside the house sighing feeling the warmth hitting his skin.

''It's your name in _half_ Russian… '' he laughed a bit amused and Alfred flushed.

''Stupid girlish language.'' He murmured as Ivan entered ignoring the comment.

The door closed and Alfred grinned grabbing Ivan's hand as he chuckled and murmured '_'Fredka''_ making him flush more.

_Stupid hot girlish language! It was sexy how Ivan's tongue rolled and sounded deeper saying his name. _

_It was not fine to be the only one bothered here_, he thought with a smirk.

'_'Vanya_~~'' he sang grinning about how the Russian flushed at the name and fragged him though the corridor. ''It's our third time, let's make it count baby!'' he stated pressing him to the bed and crawling above the larger man.

Ivan shuddered and let him press him to the bed but started shifting uncomfortably.

''Hum… _Alfredka_?'' he murmured as Alfred started kissing and biting his jaw while opening his blue blouse.

Alfred hummed and pressed his mouth to Ivan's feeling Ivan slowly reacting.

Ivan kissed him back rather chastely feeling Alfred's tongue prying and trying to explore his mouth but he kept securing hesitantly Alfred's arms while panicking a bit. _Should he tell now? Should he wait? Oh God Alfred will leave him…._ _He will stay alone because he's a fearful weak man_…. _Shit_.

His mind raced and when he noticed Alfred was sneaking a hand and grabbing his limp dick.

Alfred frowned and stopped trying to coax the man to comply with him while leaving his hand grabbing the limp cock. _Damn, even limp he's rather nice and big… His dick felt really good to touch, warm and thick… stop that Al we have a problem here! yeah a big one~~, stop! stupid funny mind..._

''What's wrong?'' he asked with truth concern and wondering if Ivan was annoyed with him for letting his hand _there_…. It was concerning that it was not reacting to his touch though even if his mind kept telling him nice jokes about _that_.

Ivan flushed feeling a young teen with his first crush again and mumbled softly.

''I… want to take things slowly Alfred…''

Alfred looked at him confused and looked down taking his hand from the soft member.

''Oh…'' he murmured flushing and understanding that he was pushing things slowly for the first time. _Shit, he's a dick… he never though how Ivan felt with things going so quickly and now feels a jerk of a boyfriend._

''I apologise…'' Ivan murmured rather guilty and Alfred shook his head with sad eyes and a slightly embarrassed chuckle.

''No, no! No biggie, I understand.'' He nodded still feeling a bit bad for being so impulsive and Ivan frowned sensing his distress and little problem.

_Damn now he has a half hard erection and can't have sex… how crappy… He should think before acting, really!_

''We can still… '' Ivan tried to make him light up again and flushed heavily and Alfred looked at him as if he had received a present.

''Really? I mean, won't you feel that I am using you again?'' he asked worrying his lip and Ivan though about that for a second.

What was bothering him was really the fact that they already go to each other houses and don't know each other very well or even had time to know each other and let the other enter on his life. He's afraid of trusting on the blond just for him to leave.

With that in mind Ivan shook his head slowly.

''I guess not… besides our relationship started on sex… '' he murmured making Alfred smile.

''Now is _making love_ dude… '' Alfred rolled his eyes to Ivan who imitated the motion feeling much lighter and a bit less nervous.

''Yes… but I want you to know me better… and I want to know you too.'' Ivan stumbled a bit on his words and Alfred grinned.

''I want that too big guy, if you let me…'' he looked away smiling bashfully and Ivan nodded shifting to him and kissing his forehead.

''I will…'' he promised making Alfred flushed more and crawl back above him.

''Good… now where were we? '' Alfred grinned and Ivan flushed before pressing a kiss to his lips now with vigour.

The American smiled into the kiss but suddenly frowned and stopped.

Ivan looked at him confused and he explained.

''This is our third full-time dude! The deal will be done now!'' he nodded to himself and Ivan kept staring at him a bit concerned but still not understanding where he was getting at.

''This means you see me as a _pervert_!'' Alfred made an exasperated groan and Ivan blinked gaping.

''OMG I'm not a pervert! '' he glared at Ivan who was still blinking with an open mouth and stepped aside sitting on the bed with a small frown. ''No sex today.''

''But…'' Ivan looked at him shifting to him rather confused and Alfred grinned.

''Ah, you are also a pervert!'' he stated making Ivan blush and smirk

''Well… I did accepted the deal yes? '' he shifted biting Alfred's ear and making him shudder.

''Yeah… damn you are perfect ya know?'' Alfred laughed shifting his head to Ivan, who was placing kisses all over his face and jaw, catching his lips.

Ivan mumbled something on the kiss but gave up kissing back as his sense slipped away in prowl of the growing heat around them.

The kiss grew in intensity as they hungrily clashed teeth, tongues fighting and lips smashing and their hand explored each other all over again.

Ivan's opened mouth let a groan run through them and Alfred pressed himself flush above him rocking his hips into the other waist feeling the heat grow.

They part and Ivan is flushing making Alfred smirk and kiss him again harder and desperate as their hips roll and Ivan pressed his calloused hands on Alfred's ass for them to rub and jut against each other pleasantly as their members hardened.

They set a fast rhythm but soon became urgent rocking as their teeth clash and tongues fight viciously against each other seeking friction.

Alfred pulled back and Ivan threw his head back panting making Alfred mouth nip and lick the neck taking the scarf slowly.

Ivan's hands also started moving, he pulled Alfred's pants down and pushed his shirt up waiting for him to allow him to take it and soon enough he is taking his own clothing watching Alfred throw his own to the corner of the room.

Alfred's lips are red, wet and half parted and his glasses fall from his nose so Ivan takes them and places them slowly on the bedside table in an intimate gesture that makes Alfred flush more and help him take his own pants.

By now not one layer of clothing is between them and they meet each other feeling their warm skin touch as Alfred bends above Ivan.

He can't help feel that Ivan looks _different_ under him, permissive, submissive and gorgeously venerable making him feel high on his own gratification and growing pleasure, he gives a small crocked smile that hopes it doesn't make him the one vulnerable for wanting this, their first time as lovers _perfect,_ and kisses the collarbone, nipping and sucking the skin until it's red, bright wet and a mark of his possessiveness.

Ivan groans with dilated huge violet eyes and bucks up holding him there scratching little nails on his skin in an intimate but yet possessive and feral motion and Alfred starts pressing one hand down towards his dripping cock.

Alfred finally reaches his needy erect cock and tugs once before start a teasing pumping that makes Ivan swallow a moan and thrust up to him while caressing his back and rubbing a teasing finger on his clench.

Ivan turns them over quickly making Alfred gaps and surprised grab the sheets in fascination and Ivan is above him kissing his lips while caressing his chest pinching a nipple. As much as he enjoys Alfred lavishing with caresses he was getting inpatient wanting to be _inside_ Alfred quickly.

After the little shock Alfred felt a hot mouth on his and Ivan sucking on his tongue making him groan gutturally as Ivan toyed him. He loved blowjobs even when someone sucked on his tongue and it made him rub his hard leaking dick against Ivan who started moving down to return the 'little bite' with one of his own. Teeth craved on his skin making him hiss and soon Ivan was descending kissing his chest and searching for lube on his side table.

''Huh… on the, ung… left side.'' Alfred helped receiving a bite on his nipple and Ivan fetched the little tube and a loose condom.

Ivan was licking his navel now and poring the cold liquid on his fingers and Alfred grabbed his hair laying with a content smile,_ oh yes he was getting a blowjob!_

Ivan nipped his inner tights and licked them sliding a finger on his clench before sliding it inside him with a hum that made his tights open more with the vibrations on the sensitive skin.

Alfred swallowed and looked down watching Ivan intently fully enjoying what he was doing but urging him and Ivan _finally_ pressed his tongue on his dick lapping it and mouthing his side before sucking the tip and swallowing with the add of another finger.

Alfred shivered moaned at the intrusion of fingers prodding and stretching him and pleasure that Ivan was forcing on his pulsing cock, Ivan hummed lowly and bobbed a bit on his cock with a hand on his side and stretched the fingers more making Alfred groan and shiver again feeling another scissoring his insides.

Ivan removed the fingers and grabbed his ass with both hands squeezing it before taking his mouth from his dick and Alfred panted raising his legs to his shoulders.

'_'Fredka_…'' Ivan panted kneeling in front of him and pressing down to kiss him and Alfred met him half way returning the slightly chaste kiss with soft care.

Ivan positioned himself in front of him and rubbed the tip of his dick on Alfred's puckered hole making him whimper and glare at him for the teasing and with a devious smile Ivan placed the condom and pressed himself inside him not wanting to wait any more.

'_'Ah… ung… Vanya…_'' Alfred half moaned half grunted grabbing the sheets and Ivan slowly pushed himself deeper inside him.

Ivan slowly rolled his hips and pushed out almost all the way before thrust in making Alfred grunt and close his eyes tightly. Ivan started to prod in each thrust until Alfred gaped and moaned grabbing his arms making him shift to hit that place with each thrust.

''There… Oh… yeah…. There babe…'' Alfred panted lolling his head back and Ivan grabbed his hands pushing them to each side of him holding them and interlacing their fingers.

''Fredka… '' Ivan moaned making Alfred look up with a dazed smile and push back in time with his slowly quickening thrusts.

Their pace soon was desperate as their lips clashed again together harshly with hips moving roughly against each other and the sound of pants, groans, moans, skin slapping skin and pounding hearts became the only thing they could hear.

Their hands drifted apart and Ivan grabbed Alfred's bobbing cock jerking it quickly as he kept pounding into the willing ass under him and soon, too soon Alfred came with a loud moan as Ivan kept thrusting inside him until he cried out and spasmmed inside him riding his orgasm slowly.

Ivan kissed Alfred once more, this time more softly with little bites on his lower lip and Alfred hummed feeling their sweated chests clumsily bump with each pant and rise of chest.

Ivan pressed back pulling out of Alfred and rolled off to Alfred's side landing with a loud 'oomph' making Alfred crack a little laugh between harsh pants.

''You know what?'' Alfred said after a few seconds of watching Ivan throw the condom off and cleaning him with a wet warm towel.

''What?'' Ivan asked softy cleaning his chest and dick lightly.

''I like to bottom from the top…'' he murmured with a lazy smile and Ivan raised one eyebrow.

''I like to top from the bottom…'' he said back with a little smirk making Alfred snort.

''I know!'' he laughed and Ivan placed the towel on the bathroom before laying on the bed with him cuddling Alfred who almost immediately raised his arms to him.

''Wanna try that next time?'' Alfred asked with a yawn and teasing smirk and Ivan chuckled.

''Of course.'' He murmured against his hair tightening his grip and wondering what he has done to find someone as warm as Alfred on his life.

Alfred for his side was slowly dozing off sated and happy.

.

Alfred looked at Ivan who pressed a peck on his cheek and prodded around for his blouse.

''So no sleeping here?'' he asked tentatively and Ivan shook his head soflty.

''Slower Fredka… it will be better for both yes?'' he asked curiously watching Alfred nod with a small smile.

''Yeah… but I want a visiting time every day big guy!'' he grinned winking playfully at Ivan who chuckled.

''As you wish _dorogoy_.'' He murmured making Alfred blink and shrug it off with a small chuckle, '_Darling'_, he likes how Ivan says it on his mother language, somehow it doesn't sounds girlish how he expected to.

.

Morning breakfast was a run for life and he decided to talk with Matthew.

Yeah, that sneaky little bastard will pay, painfully!

Matthew entered on the coffee and he waved to him making him smile and sit on his side.

''Hey Al, how are you?'' he asked and Alfred pinched his arm.

''Auch, what was that for?'' he asked as Alfred looked away with a frown and a pout and Matthew looked down.

''So you know uh?'' he half asked half stated and Alfred looked at him with narrowed eyes.

''How could you hide this from me? You are almost a bro! A BRO!'' he yelled making the waitress shush him and Matthew to flush with a heavy blush and guilty face.

''Sorry…'' Matthew mumbled and he glared at the waitress, _oh no she didn't' just shush him, the bitch! Wait…_

''Uh?'' he looked at Matthew who sighed and bit his lip.

''I said sorry Alfred… Francis asked me to keep my mouth shut…'' he nodded and Alfred looked down a bit saddened that he hasn't trusted him something like this.

''Why did they hide from me?'' he asked with betrayal on his voice and Matthew looked down sadly.

''Francis told me that Arthur only realised it a few years ago and was very… distinct with the fact that he involved with papa..'' he murmured and Alfred raised one eyebrow.

''Artie said it was Francis…'' he murmured and Matthew laughed.

''Also… they are both very distinct but the truth is that they only make it count a few months ago, Arthur didn't want to tell you not to confuse you more since you said you are bi…'' he murmured making a face at the idioticy of it all and Alfred frowned.

''Yeah, he said the same… I'm not confused and I have a boyfriend!'' he grinned making Matthew raise one eyebrow.

''Gym guy?'' he asked and Alfred nodded.

''Hot janitor dude! Hot janitor…'' he murmured winking and grinning still feeling a bit down for the lack of trust and faith of his father.

.

Arthur was pacing around his office while Francis watched him with a thoughtful look.

Alfred entered and looked at both before stumbling on the ground with a nasty look making Francis shake his head and Arthur stump the floor too.

For such a light man he did lots of noise too.

''So?'' he asked with fake anger and Arthur looked at him,

''Carlos, the janitor was the mole.'' He stated making Francis wince and Alfred nodded.

''Good that we caught him uh?'' he said lightly and Arthur frowned.

''Do you know the severity of this? Your little crush-,''

''Boyfriend.'' Alfred corrects with venom and Arthur continues as nothing had been said.

'', or that was his friend and is also a janitor, he may have been involved somehow!'' he said and Francis nodded sadly.

''What?'' he asked blinking and shaking his head.

''I can't believe you are doing this just to fire him!'' he said in disbelief and Arthur sat on the table rubbing his temples.

''Nothing confirms it so he's safe…'' he murmured making Alfred sigh in relief and Francis looked at both before nudging Arthur's foot under the table.

Arthur flinched and sighed heavily.

''We need a new campaign.'' He stated and Alfred blinked.

''I said I won't do it.'' He spat back and Arthur looked up with fierce decided eyes.

''You will have to think in a new one until the end of the next week or you'll do this one, are we clear?'' he asked and Alfred smiled.

''Really?'' he asked excitedly looking at him as Francis smirked and Arthur nodded.

''Yes, but keep your relationship private Alfred, I don't want you to have problems because you have a male partner.'' He murmured flushing and Francis stood walking away.

''Yeah… thanks…'' he murmured rather glad that Arthur was finally not going against him and left the room with a grin.

Francis stopped him grabbing his arms and he looked at him curiously.

''His brothers left him when he told them, that's why he's so… sensitive with this but he trust you Alfred, this was rather hard for him to do.'' He said with a hint of warning and Alfred's eyes softened understanding his father better.

''Thanks… '' he murmured as Francis winked and walked away. After all he was not that bad for his father.

.

'_'Vanya_!'' He grinned tackling a flushing Russian, who was working, and kissing his lips with enthusiasm.

''He's okay with us! He is~~ dad is cool with us!'' he grinned grabbing his scarf and Ivan looked at him with a small glad smile before paling and look behind his lover.

Alfred saw this and dropped his scarf looking back and seeing Kiku and three investors of his father.

''Oh shit…'' he murmured paling as Kiku led the men through another corridor.

''I… sorry… oh God…'' he trembled and Ivan grabbed him.

''Its okay Alfred…'' Ivan murmured holding him tight as Alfred gripped his blue suit tightly.

''You'll be fired…'' he murmured looking up and Ivan shook his head.

''Its fine…. '' he murmured hoping that Alfred didn't have harsh problems because of him.

When words of what happened came to Arthur's ears he fumed and angrily called Alfred and Ivan to his office.

* * *

**Notes**:

I have no idea what I am doing with them on this chapter but enjoy either way!

Their relationship is growing right? I don't know how a real one works so don't judge xD

Next: Ivan will finish his craft work, talk with Natalia and things will develop a bit.

Sorry for the delay... My life is a mess, I'm a wreck and everything sucks so it's normal that this chapter also sucks.

I only was able of writing the smex today for luck, so enjoy xD

I can't tame my Hell so my OTP feels are rolling and crashing above me as a thunder.

I haven't re-read this so I don't know if it sucks that much, when I got the will I'll read and change what I found needing changing (probably the smut which became robotic after I lost interest xD sorry... I'm a mess right now to write smut)

.

**IMPORTANT:**

hyperkaoru13 (devianartt) is a wonderful person check her out 'cause she did fanarts for this story! *hugs*

thank you so much dear! you are beautiful, wonderful and made me very happy :)

Thank you for the patience and staying with this story too.

.

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Secret deal**

**Summary**: Alfred, son of the Kirkland Company owner, needs to get laid. What will happen if he asks the Russian janitor for a little secret deal? Will he accept or refuse? And if the deal is made, will that change their lives?

**Pairings:** IvanxAlfred and implied ArthurxFrancis

**Warnings:** There will be explicit sex, boyxboy! Language content and innuendos.

**Style:** Office human AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters. I wish I made money writing stories about my OTP though.

* * *

**.**

Arthur's green eyes flashed dangerously making Alfred gulp.

_Shit, I'm so done… it's the' I'll kill you and leave your dirty body rests on a ditch' look._

Ivan was frowning but followed Alfred silently with his naturally imposing aura that had no use against the fury of Arthur at the moment.

Arthur narrowed his eyes and pointed to Alfred yelling.

''What have I told you? I tell you to keep it private and you kiss the blasted man in front of our investors! Are you daft? Good Lord Alfred Kirkland this is unacceptable!'' he said it all in one breath making his face red in anger and his eyebrows threatening, if that's even possible.

Francis slipped through the door and entered on the room making Arthur glare at him before continuing.

''I can't believe… I really can't! You do this n purpose am I right? You want to bloody finish your career here isn't it truth? Well you done it! Out! You are aloud to go! I'll find someone else to take the company!'' he yelled making Alfred gasp and Ivan look down with furrowed eyebrows.

''Dad… I'm sorry… I…'' he started but Arthur fumed and threw him two papers.

''Both of you, out! You are fired!'' he yelled and Ivan shook his head.

''No.'' his childlike voice held the force of a sergeant and Arthur looked at him.

''What?'' he hissed and Ivan walked in front of Alfred.

''Fire me. It was me the one provoking him.'' He stated and Alfred gaped at him watching Arthur look at him thoughtful.

''Is this truth?'' he narrowed his eyes to Alfred and Alfred shook his head.

''No… he's trying to save me… my fault… don't fire him, he needs the job Arthur, please.'' Alfred said glancing at Ivan who frowned.

Arthur was about to protests and yell at them again when Francis stepped to Arthur's side.

''You can not fire them. You know it would be hypocrite of you, _cher_.'' He murmured and Arthur looked at him.

''They have a tape and now ruined their own images here! Alfred has no credibility now!'' He hissed and Francis raised one eyebrow.

''You were a punk, since when that stopped you from getting up here?'' he asked with a smug face making Arthur even more furious but Alfred could see that he was thinking about it.

''And, if I recall you everyone knows what happens on your desk since Antonio entered here trying to find me.'' He smirked making Arthur flush and look away.

_Wait, Antonio the courier? Ahahah those fuckers! And he wants to fire them just for kissing! Bastard!_ Alfred thought glaring harshly at Arthur who sat defeated.

Meanwhile Ivan was a bit lost but worried, not much for himself he could find another job but Alfred had an image and reputation to keep, he didn't want to ruin him…

Arthur looked at them with a frown that showed how displeased he was and pointed at Alfred.

''Last warning Alfred, understood? Don't even approach him inside this building!'' he narrowed green eyes and Alfred nodded not wanting to create a fight that could destroy his future on the company that he grew fond and anxious to rule.

''And you, don't even look at him or you'll be fired Braginsky. I'm only keeping you here because this daft bloody likes you and would not shut up!'' he warned waving them off as Francis gave them a sympathetic smile grabbing Arthur's shoulder.

They left Arthur's office in silence and Ivan looked to Alfred who was looking down in guilt.

''Alfred…'' he started and Alfred shook his head.

''I never meant to cause you trouble, sorry… I … sorry…'' he mumbled and Ivan shook his head.

''If you want me to leave I'll leave.'' He said with a sad smile. ''I can find a job easily, yes?'' he added cheerfully with a wide smile making Alfred snort.

''No you can't…''

Alfred sighed feeling guilty and looked up to violet eyes that were watching him silently and he managed a weak smile.

''I need food, wanna get lunch?'' he asked and Ivan nodded.

''I may as well use this little as my lunch break.'' His lips curled upward and Alfred felt some relief and comfort on that.

Alfred's image on the building became stained. There were murmurs and rumours but not proofs and Kiku said nothing, for which Alfred was thankful.

Ivan received some looks but no one dared to say a word to him intimidated by his cheer side and dangerous eyes.

.

Ivan was rubbing the wood with sandpaper. The white mask preventing bits of wood dust entering on his nose as the glassed stood slightly askew on his nose.

The face was almost finished and he could not deny anymore who was 'him'.

The face was rounded and the nose turned up as soft carved round lips opened in a wide dimple that was a wide dashing smile.

Alfred's face without glasses was gorgeous and the wood face showed it with care and softness.

Ivan kept rubbing the wood softening possible peaks and wood splinters as the ground filled with soft wood bits.

He blew the wood and started rubbing the puff of fair that always stood above Alfred's hair with a smile before scratching the rest of the hair.

He was doing a few rearrangements with a tiny knife when Natalia knocked on his door making him look up and lower his mask,

''Natalia you will be filled with wood….'' He murmured making her smile and step on tip toes to him.

''I wanted to see your work; you have been working on this every day… I'm curious.'' She said looking at the wood face with a slight cringe of nose.

''Who is him?'' she asked and he looked at the wood pieces on the table before licking his lips and sigh.

''Please sit sister…'' he said in a soft voice and she grabbed a chair from the corner of the room to sit on his side looking at him.

''This is Alfred… '' he said losing courage with the glare she was sending the wood face.

''Why are you making him?'' she asked and he fumbled with his hands on his lap knowing that if he held her hands she would thought he was patronizing her.

''I like him Natalia… we are lovers.'' He said and she looked at him frowning.

''NO!'' she yelled and he shrieked a bit.

''He's nice Natalia, Katyusha likes him.'' He stated and she narrowed her eyes.

''NO! He will use you as that other man who left.'' She said and he blinked.

''I'm not stupid brother, I saw how heartbroken you were after he left and he even lied to you, he was wanting to finish all for a while, he said he liked me!'' she sneered in disgust making Ivan look at her with mouth open and a heartbroken look.

''I'm sorry brother… I just don't want someone to hurt you again, you should marry me! I will never, never hurt you!'' she stated proudly and he stood cleaning his apron from the wood bits.

''You lie.'' He said and she shook her head.

''Sister also knows this… he lied to you for two full months before going away.'' She looked down sadly and he clenched his teeth storming away.

.

Alfred has not seen Ivan all day and was fine with that. If no one saw them exchange glances they would be freed from the glances and murmurs.

He knows they still look at him wrongly, as he was 'different', 'ill' or simply abnormal but he shrugs his shoulders from the tension and pays no mind to them.

He had a great idea and he knows it's a win so he knocks on Arthur's door listening the usual muffed 'Come in' in heavy English and he enters with a meek smile knowing that Arthur is still pissed off with him.

''Hey.'' He murmurs and Arthur raises one eyebrow.

''I hope you are here for something useful Alfred.'' Arthur states writing something and Alfred places a few badly written papers above the table.

''Don't talk yet! Let me explain 'cause I had no time to make clean ones okay?'' he says and Arthur places his pen down giving him full attention.

''So I though we could do this animation, we'll use this to attract young people and older as well!'' he beamed and Arthur furrowed his eyebrows.

''Is this a robot?'' he asked shifting slightly and Alfred shook his head.

''No! damn, why can't you see! Shit… it's totally... '' he looked at the sketch and frowned.

''You are right it looks a robot but it's not!'' he grinned making Arthur blink shifting again and he started explaining a full animation with music for the publicity taking all the chances of his face be the publicity once more.

''I must admit this is rather good, you must re-write to present it though.'' Arthur stated with a strained voice and he smiled.

''Thanks. I thought we needed something to bring this to the future and computer Era boss.'' He grinned when Arthur's eye twitched before he coughed flushing a bit.

''Don't call me that!'' he said and Alfred laughed.

''Sure thing Boss!'' he ran away stopping when Arthur yelled rather hitched and in high pitch.

''Alfred!?''

''What?'' he looked back confused watching as Arthur placed one hand under the table as if pushing something down.

''Take Friday off and enjoy the weekend. Things will stabilize then lad.'' He said with a paternal tone but too flushed face and Alfred nodded.

_The old guy may be a bit awkward but he was nice sometimes._

''Thanks. I'll make sure to let this here tomorrow.'' He said with a bright smile bumping the door as Francis walked from behind the table with a sly smirk.

''You bloody frog, did you have to hide there?'' he hissed and Francis stood only in briefs, rather tight ones mind you.

''But of course, would you like him to see my gorgeous body sprawled on your sofa?'' he smirked pointing to the right side of the office and Arthur flushed.

''At least you could keep your hands quiet for a tad no?'' he frowned and Francis bended to talk on his lips.

''That tights were asking for my fingers and that bulge…'' he pressed a knee on Arthur's clothed crotch smirking, ''was pulsing for me, I just couldn't contain myself!'' he beamed before pressing his lips into Arthur's ones feeling more teeth than lips an Arthur tugged his briefs up.

''AUCH!'' Francis hissed pulling back as Arthur smirked.

''This is for teasing me with my ward in front of me!'' he snapped before pushing Francis down to his lap.

''And this is for looking so bloody terrible on those cheep briefs!'' he complained kissing him harshly fully meaning that he loved them as Francis bit back a laugh.

.

Ivan was not picking up his phone.

Alfred was eating pizza because it rocks and it's the food of heaven, besides hamburgers of course, and trying to call Ivan to know how is he because he haven't seen him all day and started growing worried.

_What if Ivan was kidnapped by aliens? OMG What if he kidnapped aliens, it was more probable considering his huge built and strong hands that could reach everywhere and-, _stop Alfred! Don't go there! He stopped himself before noticing his pizza cheese fell on his shirt.

''Fuck…'' he swore picking the cheese and eating it _because it was his fucking cheese and his shirt was not that dirty, was good cheese and he was not going to waste it!_

He frowned and bit more pizza reminding him that he knows his address.

Alfred was bored and would only pay a little visit to his boyfriend and it was okay right?

He nodded to himself confident that Ivan will love to see him and drove to his house.

After eating the full pizza, _God, it was delicious! _

He rang at the door and Katyusha opened it with a small smile.

''Hello Alfred, how are you?'' she said kissing his cheeks and he smiled back at her looking inside.

''Fine thanks, its Ivan here?'' he asked and she nodded.

''He is on his room, he's not in a good day, I'm afraid.'' She murmured and he frowned worried.

''May I see him.'' He asked with slightly pleading blue eyes and she nodded.

''Of course, I think it will be good for him to have someone with him right now.'' She murmured and led him to his locked room.

She knocked on the door and told him that Alfred was there and Alfred shifted from foot to foot getting rather sad when Ivan replied ''I don't want to see anyone!''

She looked at Alfred with a worried look and made a move from him to enter either way and he entered.

Ivan was sitting reading some novel and Alfred bit his lip standing at the door.

Ivan didn't take his eyes from the book and Alfred got restless.

''What's wrong?'' he asked and Ivan's brows furrowed a bit.

''Nothing.'' He murmured keeping his eyes on the book even if it was obvious that he was not reading.

Alfred walked to him and sat on the edge of the bed finally making Ivan look up and sigh.

''Sorry…'' he murmured and Alfred felt a clench on his chest seeing him with such saddened eyes.

''Is it me?'' he asked rather scared of the answer and Ivan hesitated before nodding a bit making him look down.

''I thought you liked what we have…'' he murmured and Ivan placed the book on his lap.

''And I do, you are silly and endearing but…'' he trailed uncertain and Alfred looked at him.

''But?'' he pressed receiving silence and a pained face.

''Ivan, _Vanya_, tell me. We need to talk if we want this to work out right?'' he said and Ivan looked at him clenching his teeth before sighing.

''I think you will grow bored of me and leave me.'' He admitted and Alfred blinked.

''What?''

Ivan kept silently watching him and waiting for him to storm away but Alfred shook his head holding his leg.

''Dude that's not gonna happen… It I thought you were boring I was not eve here… come on… what brought that idea to your mind?'' he said thinking it was rather silly since it was Alfred who started to date him and Ivan looked down.

''My ex fooled me…. I don't think he even loved me…. Then I started thinking that maybe… you will get tired of me too.'' He murmured in a tiny voice and Alfred frowned.

''I'm not him.''

''I know but….'' Ivan started before silencing himself again and Alfred ran a hand through his hair. _And he's the dramatic one!_

''This may be recent but … I like it… and I can guarantee that no one wants you as I do…'' Alfred admitted with a slight blush and Ivan flushed a bit looking up at him trying to sort his mind and words but failing.

''… I..''

''You know what?'' Alfred cut him with a grin, ''I want to take you away with me this weekend. Just the two of us, you said we should meet better right?'' He said cheerfully and Ivan frowned.

''Alfred… You are wasting too much on me.'' He murmured wanting to be a provider not someone who relies of someone else and Alfred waves the loose hand.

''Nope, not really… it's a cheep place I know so we're cool.'' He grinned making Ivan blink at him.

''Kidding dude, you need to chill and this will be good for both, I think.'' He said nodding and Ivan smiled a bit at him.

''If I grow bored of you or even think about letting you you'll know…'' Alfred assured him and Ivan nodded.

''Good.'' He murmured as Alfred crawled to sit on his side.

''But you must promise you'll do the same to me okay? I… hate lies.'' He said seriously feeling Ivan nuzzling on his neck and pressing a kiss on his cheek.

''I promise.'' He murmured before holding his face softly turning Alfred's face to his.

''Thank you Fredka.'' He smiled with a soft kiss on his lips and Alfred flushed before grinning.

''That's what boyfriends are for!''

* * *

**Notes**:

Little quick one but hopefully good.

Next: the hot weekend!

perhaps it will be late because of personal problems and no will to write smut but .. please wait for it.

.

**IMPORTANT:**

hyperkaoru13 (devianartt) is a wonderful person check her out 'cause she did fanarts for this story! *hugs*

thank you so much dear! you are beautiful, wonderful and made me very happy :)

Thank you for the patience and staying with this story too.

.

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing.


	19. Author Announcement

**Secret deal **

**Author Announcement **

**This is on stand by right now.**

**I apologise but when I feel better and capable I promise I'll post the rest.**

**Forgive me loyal followers, I shall be well soon for writing more :)**

**Thank you all for the support too :3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Secret deal**

**Pairings:** IvanxAlfred and implied ArthurxFrancis

**Warnings:** There will be explicit sex, boyxboy! Language content and innuendos.

**Style:** Office human AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters. I wish I made money writing stories about my OTP though.

* * *

The weekend was more than enough to teach them that both have strong personality traits that made each other collapse. Sometimes in passionate sex, sometimes in tantrums that made one of them leave the house and then making up softly putting ego and pride aside. A relationship takes commitment and both were dedicated to make it work.

They need some freedom and they keep from one another giving the other the necessary space or silence. And as men that enjoyed space they would agree that they still orbit around each other with the right amount of space and care.

Alfred was afraid to admit that he may like Ivan more than he should but he was not ready to the big L word. _He may lose himself on deep violet eyes but that doesn't mean he's ready._

It was sad though when the weekend finished, only remains of the touches and caresses that were shared on that weekend. He hoped Ivan felt the same.

If the fact that Ivan agreed to place hot chocolate on his chest he's on the same page as him… Poor sheets ruined by chocolate and body fluids that Alfred won't divulge now.

Meanwhile Ivan was worried.

He wants to finish the wood face but he already knows who it will be. Alfred of course;

And he really wants to tell him that he is very lost to love him but is afraid of losing him. _What if he's just in that sort of relationship for the sex? Now Ivan grew afraid remembering how angelic Alfred looks when sleeps, how his thin lips mutter and puckered in sleep, how Ivan stole a kiss on the night…._

Ivan was indeed afraid but will give him the face. He hopes that at least Alfred enjoys so he keeps working on that extra hard and focussed.

.

Two weeks later he finished the wood face. It was perfect, the roundish face of Alfred was perfectly smoothed to look soft as the real face, his eyes, colourless eyes were oval shaped and showed curiosity, his perky nose stood above thin lips that led to a strong jaw. The hair had been the hardest to reproduce, it had a strange lock that stood above the rest of the hair and Ivan can say that pretty much he nailed it! Alfred's face was extraordinary and he had outdone himself with it.

Now the problem was how to give it to Alfred… and how to say that now he loves him more and is sure that he wants the feeling to be returned.

.

They were in Alfred's house.

After dining they decided to go to a bar then walk home. It was not Ivan's house but was close to it now; he spent more time with Alfred than with his own sisters.

As always the shared a few kisses, stolen by Ivan or Alfred and soon were making out passionately on the couch taking it to the bedroom where Alfred smirked and sat on the bed making Ivan kneel in front of him and take his shoes slowly.

Alfred loved when Ivan pampered him with these little things; somehow they turned special, arousing and above all caring. Soon shoes and socks were gone and Ivan kissed the ankle before standing up and crawling above Alfred who received him with open arms.

They kisses with teeth clacking and puffy red chopped lips, Alfred's thin and Ivan's plush fitted together creating a breathtaking kiss that soon was stopped in prowl of taking shirts and throwing them away carelessly.

Ivan's hands were calloused and big, touching and manhandling Alfred who moaned softly enjoying how those hands made him feel thinner somehow. Ivan was though focussed on the exquisite taste of Alfred's skin, a fresh musk that he tongued and kissed making Alfred push him further to himself as not wanting the moment to end.

Soon enough Ivan took his pants and Alfred too. Alfred assaulted Ivan's jaw and neck kissing and biting while taking the long scarf carefully and Ivan fidgeted with the annoying boxers of his lover taking them with a sigh and making Alfred gasp against his neck, the warm breath making him tingling.

Alfred got tired of being the one pressed to the bed and rolled them over pressing his ass to the bulge Ivan had and both grunted deep on their throats before Alfred took it off and rubbed both members teasingly.

Ivan was pampering Alfred chest with kisses and Alfred took the distraction as a go to grab Ivan's cock and push it to his ass and lower himself into the hot girth that twitched in anticipation.

Ivan grabbed his hips and Alfred grabbed Ivan's chest with a grin adjusting before try to roll his hips making Ivan moan lowly.

Alfred loved Ivan's moans, they sounded deep, desperate, needed for him, only him; and Ivan loved Alfred face when in pleasure, he would open slightly his mouth and look down with those beautiful darkened blue eyes, it was a sight that Ivan wanted, needed, loved to see and hoped to see it all over again and again.

Alfred started bouncing slowly above Ivan and Ivan helped meeting his thrusts with deep ones making both shudder and start a slightly fast pace but soon, too soon, Ivan rolled them over and pounded into the willing body of Alfred who clang with nails into his back.

Alfred's cry when coming was majestic, Ivan's sigh and grunt satisfied.

They stood attached to each other relishing on the warmth, hot too got, between them as their flushed skin turned colder with the cool air on the room.

Alfred grabbed Ivan's neck and started kissing him and Ivan caressed his sides lovingly.

On that moment both realised that what they were having was much more important that what they thought before.

.

Ivan walked side to side on his room, his sister sitting on his bed looking worried.

Ivan didn't know, he was losing himself on Alfred, everything was Alfred, he wanted Alfred, he needed Alfred but didn't know how to tell him that.

_What if Alfred is sorry for what they started? What if he just decided he's a good lay but no worth of his love and devotion?_

Ivan was really freaking out and Katyusha simply watched him silently knowing that she can't talk Ivan to reason when he freaks out.

That day he didn't go to work.

Alfred knowing this asked Arthur who said nothing useful and started worrying.

_What if he's sick again? What if he decided to move away and take some other hot person with him leaving Alfred alone again?_

''OH NO!'' he yelled to nowhere receiving nasty stares and he grinned sheepishly before walking to his work room.

_This sucked more that frozen pizza…_

.

''Hey is Ivan there?'' Alfred asked Katyusha who nodded and opened the door.

'' He's in a bad mood… but you could try to talk to him.'' She smiled a bit crookedly and he nodded before walking to his room.

He was not there and then he saw a door opened with a shadow that appeared and disappeared and curious as he was he walked there slowly.

Inside the tiny room was Ivan and most important, Ivan's wood face was uncovered making Alfred gasp and open the door staring at it dumbly.

''Oh, Alfred what are you doing here?'' Ivan asked worried noticing where he was looking for and swallowed hard.

''That's me…'' Alfred said walking closer to the face and touching it softly afraid of ruining the face.

Ivan nodded and swallowed.

''I wanted to give it to you but….'' He trailed and Alfred grinned grabbing Ivan's neck.

''Baby, this is amazing, oh God! Can I keep it?'' he said with tears on his eyes and Ivan nodded.

''Is for you… I …'' he started only to shut up and Alfred kissed his face, forehead, cheeks, nose, lips, everywhere in excitement.

''I love you Alfred.'' Ivan stopped mumbling softly to Alfred who looked frozen in place.

''I'm sorry I didn't want to but-.'' Ivan started and Alfred started smiling with a soft look on blue eyes.

''No, I love you too baby… this worked uh?'' he half asked and Ivan flushed as Alfred bounced and locked their lips again.

.

Arthur decided to give Alfred the company few years later.

Of course he and Ivan were still dating and together, except that Ivan took a curse of economy trying to find a better place in society.

Alfred was not amused with the prospect of taking care of the business all alone so he looked out for people to take care of the business with him, specially because he was at loss with the money related things.

He realised that Ivan was goon in enterprising and money so he decided to make a surprise to Ivan making him consulter and objectivity maker as long he kept the economics' safe.

He doesn't agree not wanting people to talk but Alfred manages to make him agree.

Somehow he even made Arthur agree making the enterprise beat the Wang company.

Alfred and Ivan surpassed several fights, break ups and made ups always with Alfred's optimism and Ivan's tenacity.

They got a stable and domestic relationship as they wished and it all begun with a secret deal.

* * *

**Notes: This is the end.**

Thank you for reading and I apologise the crappy ending.

I lost most of my interest on this story so I reduced 3 chapters to one... No special weekend sorry and deleted plot.

I still hope you enjoyed the story.

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing.


End file.
